Full Moon Rising
by Pagen Godess
Summary: Sam has a secret. One that could put all he loves in danger. Now when it truly matters most can he protect his loved ones from his curse or will they be destroyed.
1. Mornings

Morning

The moon shone bright and full over the Nevada desert. The night sky was clear and a hundred thousand stars twinkled with their own light. The air was still and silent the occasional call from a coyote or insect cutting through it, only for it to go silent again seconds later. This night was peaceful, for the most part: only the deserted land of dirt and stone was safe. The forest's that surrounded the small group of lakes however, was far from peaceful. Fierce growls filled the air. Large paws of varying colors pounded like drums against the earth.

Fangs and claws were exposed and ready to tear into anyone or anything that stood in their way. Be they man, animal, or machine. God forbid any that willingly crossed their path on this night. Howls tore through the air seconds later. They had found their prey and they would feed that night on the creatures that were beneath them. For none were above their kind. Loud screams tore through the air as the hunt for dinner began.

--

"Now Sam, I want you to remember your cousin Kale will be arriving this afternoon so I need you to come straight home after school today."

Sam sighed as he grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate next to the stove. God, he hated his cousin so freaking much. And not just him: it was his girlfriend and his other friends, who came with him every time he'd come to visit.

"I know mom. You forget you've only reminded me four times this morning and fifteen times last night." Judy stopped and looked at her son for a moment before smiling. He was right of course-- she had reminded him several times that morning and the night before. Judy laughed and kissed Sam's cheek as he headed toward the door backpack sling over his shoulder.

"Morning Bee." Sam called as he walked up to the Camaro. Bumblebee was silent for a moment.

"_Hello. Hello._" The radio sang as the driver's side door opened. Sam smiled as he sat down placing his backpack in the passenger seat. The door closed with a snap and the engine rumbled to life before Sam had even put on his seatbelt. Bumblebee was eager to go, as always.

"Now remember, Bee we have to come straight home this afternoon. Mom's orders."

A very military 'Sir yes Sir' sounded from the radio, the actual phrase was spoken by several people. The drive to school was the same as it usually was. Bumblebee would find songs on the radio and play them, the music only broken by their talking.

All in all, it was a very comfortable ride. Rides now were so much different than the terror filled ones that they had experienced after they had first meet. The horn sounded as they pulled into the parking lot, alerting Mikaela, Jazz, Miles, and Prowl of their arrival. Poor Prowl had been forced to change his alt mode slightly. The sirens and other marking that had identified him as a cop car were gone, but stored in memory in case he needed them, so now he was simply a black and gold Saleen.

Why Prowl, of all the Autobots, had been assigned to Miles he'd never know. He supposed though, that it was that for some strange reason the two of them got along quite well. They seemed to balance each other out. Prowl inserted some logic into the really stupid things Miles would come up with, this often meant that he'd stopped him from doing some stupid but cool sounding stunt and hurting himself, in return Miles was able to help keep the poor bot from going on the fritz when he heard something that didn't click with his processor, like the tooth fairy or Easter bunny, which saved him from having to see Ratchet several times a day.

Sam shrugged. It didn't really matter to him. Miles was like a brother and so long as he was happy, then Sam was happy too. So, waving at them through the window as Bumblebee pulled into the parking space in-between them, Sam let his random thoughts go and hoped they would stay away. Not likely, but he could hope. Sam hoisted his bag over his shoulder as he got out of the car and kissed Mikaela on the cheek; he wasn't willing to kiss her on the lips at school due to Trent related threats on his person and car. He really didn't want to find out how bully resistant Bumblebee was.

"Morning 'Kaela."

"Morning Sam"

"Hey Sam. Sam. Sam. SAM!"

"What, Miles?"

"Morning." Sam scoffed at Miles, who had a Cheshire cat grin on his face, and smacked his arm, not hard enough to hurt, while Mikaela laughed at Miles.

"What did you eat for breakfast Miles?"

"I had a donut," The way Miles said this Sam knew he was lying. Sam laughed as he looked at his friend.

"I know you Miles. You just didn't have a donut you had several didn't you?"

"No."

"Don't you lie to me Miles or I'll tell your mother." Miles head snapped to attention blond hair moving into his face as he did it. So giving Sam the most pathetic looked he could, he dropped down to one knee and clasped his hands together like he was praying.

"Please don't tell my mom. Please, Sam, please." Sam laughed, an almost bark like sound, at his friends antics as he pulled him to his feet and told him to grow up. Only stopping to wave back at their cars, Sam, Mikaela, and Miles made their way into the school. Minutes later when the bell had rung and the parking lot was empty, the Transformers in the lot began talking amongst themselves.

--

"Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About the wolves."

"What about wolves?"

"Apparently a couple of people were killed by wolves last night. Their names haven't been released, but still it's kinda scary."

Sam sighed as he sat in his second period. He'd heard people talking about the attack in first period too. Rubbing his hand across his face Sam slumped further down into his seat. The teacher droned on in front of the class. Not that anyone but a select few were listening. Mr. Neil had a reputation for being one of the most boring teachers in the school and at the moment he was living up to his reputation.

God damn, he was bored, but he didn't really want the day to end. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing his cousin and the three or four friends he'd bring along with him. A silent thank you ran through Sam's head as the bell rang and he jumped out of his seat. The halls were crowded as he moved toward his third period.

Stopping at his locker Sam cringed as he herd Trent's voice behind him. Opening his locker to replace one book with another, Sam prayed that Trent wouldn't notice him. His prayer was shot down before it reached the roof and torn into a million pieces.

"Hey Witwacky." Sam cringed as Trent threw his arm over Sam's shoulder. He could feel Trent's breath on his cheek and fought the urge to shudder.

"So Witwacky. I have a question for you." Sam let out a slow sigh as he turned his head a bit. Now he was staring at Trent's face almost eye to eye.

"Yes, Trent." Trent gave him what would have been a winning smile, to anyone else, and tightened his grip on Sam's shoulder a bit.

"So Witwacy how much are you paying my little bunny to go out with you?" Sam fought the urge to hit him then and there but he knew better. Trent would beat the shit out of him before anyone would be able to get to the fight. So he'd settle for his personal way for fighting.

"Nothing, man. Why, did you have to pay a lot?" Trent growled and the next thing Sam knew, his back was pressed against a locker, the lock pressing against the space between his shoulder blades.

"Watch it, Witwacy." Trent spat as he let go of Sam's shirt turned and walked away. He was facing suspension already and he couldn't let that skinny little nobody get to him. Besides, he'd get what was coming to him in due time.

Sam rubbed at his back a little and then started running toward his next class as the warning bell sounded. Sam sighed as he sat in his seat, in front of Miles and to the left of Mikaela. He'd made it and just before the tardy bell rang.

"What took you man?" Miles asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one."

Mikaela sighed as she looked at her boyfriend."So what did Trent do this time?"

"He wanted to know how much I was paying you to go out with me." Sam said as he pulled his notebook out of his bag. Mikaela rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was too used to such questions to get mad anymore.

"So what'd you tell him?" Sam smiled as he looked at Miles.

"I asked him why and if he had to pay a lot for you to date him." Miles laughed as he sat back in his seat.

"Sam, you're going to get yourself killed if you keep this up." Sam looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. Her voice was serious but she was smiling.

"Wouldn't be the first time he beat the crap out of me and it won't be the last." Mikaela shook her head and went back to her book. Sam was right, Trent had beaten the holy hell out of him before and it was bound to happen again. The class quieted down a bit as the teacher entered the room and sat down at her desk. The class was quite for a minute or two before the whole room broke out into chatter.

The teacher eyed the class for a few seconds and then went back to her book. She was a sub, she wasn't planning on doing jack squat.

"Have you guys heard about the wolves?" Mikaela asked as she pulled her desk closer to Sam's.

"Yeah, a few people in my first period were talking about them."

"Miles, the people in your first period will talk about anything. Even if it isn't true." Miles opened his mouth to reply, but stopped dead not being able to think of anything to say.

"Sam's right Miles, but it's still kinda interesting. I mean, come on, _wolves_." Sam shook his head. Wolves weren't really all that interesting not when one of your best friends was an alien.

"Hey you guys know what we need to do?"

"What, Miles?"

"We need to have a scary movie marathon. Our theme can be werewolves." Mikaela perked up a bit. She loved scary movies.

"Oh, can we Sam?" Sam leaned back in his chair for a moment before realizing something.

"Why the hell are you two asking me? What am I, your keeper?" Miles and Mikaela looked thoughtful for a moment before Miles answered.

"I don't know about Kaela, but you're mine, and besides, we're having this at your house in your room."

"Oh no we're not. You forget Miles, that Kale arrives today."

"Oh god, that ass."

"Wait, who's Kale?" Mikaela asked as she looked in-between the two.

"He's my cousin, and he's a dick. Every time he comes he brings friends and trouble." Mikaela looked at him for a moment.

"So do I get to meet him?"

"Knowing Kale, you'll meet him whether you want to or not," Sam said this with an aggravated voice. He really didn't like his cousin. Every time Kale came he'd cause trouble and more often than not it was bad.

"So, that's a no go for your house?"

"At least for now, Miles. I think he may be stay at a motel this time around. So with any luck we won't have to worry about him as much this time." Miles nodded in understanding. The rest of the hour went by without much of a fuss. The wolf attack was the hot topic in almost every class and at lunch. Almost everyone was talking about it. So come the end of the day no one noticed that Sam pulled Miles to the side as the bell signaling the end of the day sounded.

"Remember Miles, no matter what happens don't move against him."

--

This chapter has been edited Thanks postpossibly.

--


	2. Nights

Nights

Sam sighed as he sat at the kitchen table. The clock's ticking was getting more annoying by the second and he feared that he'd be insane by the time Kale arrived. His mother was practically dancing with excitement. Oh, she couldn't wait for Kale and his friends to arrive. She'd spent half an hour talking about how well they used to get along with each other when they were younger and how much fun it would be to see them together again.

He couldn't bring himself to tell his mom that they hadn't gotten along since they'd both hit puberty. But they kept up the buddy buddy act around her because it'd kill her to see them fighting.

"Did you clean your room Sam?" Sam smiled at his mom. His room had pretty much stayed clean since he and Mikaela had gotten together.

"Yes, Mom, I cleaned my room." Judy nodded her head in satisfaction and turned back to the window. Kale should have been at the house by now. But if he was anything like Sam, then he probably stopped off somewhere to eat. Her worries were put to ease a few minutes later when the rumbling of an engine sounded from the drive way and a dark red van pulled up.

So it was with a smile, that Judy practically ran to the door with Sam fallowing behind her at a much slower pace. His mom could be happy enough for the both of them. He didn't really care if he got in trouble for his attitude or not. Kale could kiss his ass for all he cared. It was funny in a way. They had gotten along very well when they were younger but now they tended to fight like cats and dogs when they weren't around his mom.

That was the golden rule while Kale was at the house and both followed it. No fighting while his mom was around. So with the best fake smile he had, Sam greeted his cousin at the door with a hug and greeted his friends all four of them. He knew all of them. They were the same ones that had come with him for the past four or five years.

Ashley his girlfriend with her long blond hair that curled in a few places. Ronnie who looked Japanese but wasn't. Eddie whose skin was pale and his hair was long whose pale eyes spoke of things he didn't want to know about. Then there was Hector the only one he got along with. The poor boy was at least three years younger than Kale and his friends. He had dark hair kept up in cornrows. He was the only black friend that Sam had ever heard of, at least the only one that Kale had kept around.

"Hey there Sam," Kale said this with an equally fake smile on his face. Sam sighed as he and Kale shook hands; they hadn't hugged in years.

"Hey Kale. It's good to see you and your friends again. Think you'll ever come to visit without the groupies?" Kale smiled at him and shook his head.

"Nope. I gotta keep a head of you friend wise don't I?" Sam's smile slipped a bit when he heard that. He knew very well what his cousin meant. It was only when his mom cleared her throat that they stopped eyeing each other.

"Well, why don't you all come inside, and I'll get you something to drink." Kale smiled at Judy and nodded his friends muttering thank you behind him. Sam sighed as Kale and his friends made their way into the house and took seats around the living room. It wouldn't be long before they'd get annoyed with his mom and leave to go do something in town.

They'd go see a movie or something like that or at least that's what they'd tell his mother. As the last of Kale's friends entered the house, Sam shot a look at Bumblebee, who flashed his lights once, before he closed the door and joined his cousin.

"So where are you and your friends staying, Kale?" Judy asked this as she pulled a pitcher of tea out of the fridge.

"We're staying at the Days Inn on the other side of town. Dad let me barrow one of his credit cards." Sam snorted which caused Kale to send him a nasty look from his spot next to Ashley.

"Well that was nice of him. I hope you aren't planning on using it for a bunch of things you don't need." Kale and a few of his friends laughed. Sam shook his head and then caught Hector's eyes. He offered the boy a real smile which was returned reluctantly.

"So what are you guys going to do while you're here?" Judy asked as she walked into the living room with a tray balanced in her hands.

"Well, we plan on going swimming and then to the mall. We're thinking about going to Mission City too. We haven't been there yet." Judy nodded in approval as she sat the tray down on the coffee table.

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun."

"It should be huh Sam?"

--

Bumblebee sat in silence. He, like his charge, was waiting for the arrival of his cousin. Though he himself didn't really understand what the big deal was or why Sam didn't seem to like the boy. He was related to Sam so he couldn't be all that bad. Then again, he knew better than to judge people by their family. All he had to do was look at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe or Mikaela to see that people weren't always like their family. But he still had to wonder how bad this Kale person could be.

After minutes of waiting, Bumblebee's sensors picked up the sound of another vehicle that was coming down the street. Not a minute later, a dark red van pulled up next to him in the drive way. Five people exited the vehicle not long after it had come to a stop. Four males and one female. Bumblebee sat quietly as they passed in front of him.

He was taking in everything about them that he could. The one he could only assume was Kale because Sam's mom hugged him moments later shocked him. The resemblance with Sam was there. He had the same build his limbs were long and lanky but he didn't look as clumsy. His hair was the same shade of brown and it was longer and spiked up in a few places. His eyes were brown to but not the same warm color that Sam's were.

His eyes held a promise of something he couldn't figure out. Then, for some unknown reason, a silent shiver passed through his systems. He had a bad feeling about this group of humans and his bad feeling only grew a few seconds later when Sam looked at him. He did the only thing he could do at the moment: he flashed his lights once before Sam shut the front door.

--

Hours later, after Kale and his entourage had left to go back to their rooms at the Days Inn, Sam sat at his desk his laptop open in front of him. His music was turned down low and all the lights in his room were off. The only light was coming from his computer screen and the moon outside. Sam sighed as he looked at his buddy list. He was waiting for Miles to get on; he usually did around this time of night. The name 'miles-to-go' lit up on the list and seconds later a chat box popped up on his screen.

Miles: Hey Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at Miles' brightly colored text of red, orange, yellow, and green. Every time they talked, Sam felt like a Skittle had thrown up on Miles letters. Not that he had ever told his friend that. He himself preferred the deep greens, browns and black of his own words.

Sam: Hi Miles.

Miles: So how was day one. Was Kale an ass like he usually is?

Sam: Of course. He bought his friends with him. Again.

Miles: Of course. He has come visiting alone since he turned thirteen. So how many did he bring this time?

Sam: Four. Ashley, Ronnie, Eddie, and Hector.

Miles: Well at least with Hector its like he only bought three. Why does he bring that kid? He's only like fourteen right?

Sam smiled. Miles liker Hector too. It was hard not to really. The kid was goofy and kind. Hector tended to spend a lot of time with him and Miles when kale would drag him along.

Sam: Fourteen or fifteen I think. As for why he brings him I think it to keep his sister in line. You know threaten the younger and all that. Hector too good a kid to be involved in all this. If we're lucky they won't try anything.

Miles: You have a feeling don't you?

Sam: Ya. A bad one. We can only hope though. I mean he's already causing trouble.

Miles: True. So what do we do if they decide to play dirty?

Sam: Not sure yet? It depends on how they act.

Miles: If worse come to worse we could always ask Optimus and the others for help.

Sam stared at the screen for a second. That was so not an option it wasn't even funny.

Sam: No.

Miles: Well why not man? I mean I bet they'd be more than willing. Optimus did say that he owes you.

Sam: You know very well the danger it'll put them in if we tell them.

Miles: You keep to many secrets Sam.

Sam: You know damn well that there are no secrets between us Miles. They're impossible to Keep for long.

Miles: I didn't mean from me Sam. I meant from the Autobots. You keep to many secrets from them.

Sam shook his head. He had to keep his secrets. It was one of the only things that kept him safe anymore.

Sam: You know the rules as well as I do Miles. We **CAN** **NOT** tell anyone even the Autobots.

Miles: I know man but I feel bad hiding things from Prowl. And I wasn't talking about that secret. I know the rules as well as you do. You pounded them into my head remember. The official rules and your rules. I know what I can and can't do.

Sam: I know you do Miles but I just want to keep them safe and as for that secret it only bothers me when it's … well … you know.

Miles: Ya but you should still tell them. I mean come on its not normal. Even for us. What if it doesn't get any better as time goes on. I'd hate to see you killed by something so stupid.

Sam: Miles a little bit of left over energy isn't going to kill me. It just has to work itself out.

Miles: You seem so sure man. I wish I could believe that it was harmless but come on you were covered in those freaky ass markings. And they glowed. An you smelled. We couldn't hunt cause everything could smell you.

Sam: It wasn't that bad Miles. And the smell went away. So did the glowing. Dam it Miles now I feel like a nightlight. You son of a bitch.

Miles: Oh cry me a river. And you did look like a nightlight. You smelled like ozone. You know kinda like a storm.

Sam: Yes, Miles. I know what I smelled like thank you very much.

Miles: OMG!!

Sam: What now Miles?

Miles: Could you see Prowl's reaction to finding out what we are.

Sam had to stop a moment to think about that one. The image of Prowl that filled his head was amusing at best but not really as amusing as Miles probably found it.

Sam: Ratchet would nuttier us for making him crash.

Miles: lol He would too. He's a bitter old guy.

Sam: Not really. He's just busy all the time and doesn't get a lot of peace. He's kinda like Optimus. He likes to get away from the madness every once in a while. He likes the quiet.

Miles: True. So when are we going out again? I'm getting fidgety and I really want to hunt.

Sam: I'm not sure Miles. Soon maybe. Whenever we can get away from over protective guardians and parents.

Miles: How soon?

Sam: After Kale and his friends leave.

Miles: Okay. You promise?

Sam smiled a little and began to type his response when another box opened on his screen. Sam smirked as he looked at Bumblebee's message.

Bumblebee: It's 1:30.

Sam: So?

Bumblebee: So it's one thirty in the morning. Go to bed.

Sam: Why?

Bumblebee: Because it's late.

Sam: It's early if you look at it the other way.

Bumblebee: Saaaaaaaaammmmm. Go to bed please. I don't want to spent half an hour trying to wake you up in the morning.

Sam: What are you my mother?

Bumblebee: No.

Sam: Then stop worrying.

Bumblebee: Sammmmmm!!

Sam: Okay Bee. I'll go to bed in a few minutes just let me say goodbye to Miles.

Bumblebee: Okay.

Sam: Night Bee.

Bumblebee: Night Sam.

Sam: I'll see you in the morning.

Sam smiled as he closed the box before Bumblebee could reply. He snorted seconds when his eyes landed on his chat box with Miles. It looked like a Skittle had thrown up on his screen. Miles had covered the box with texts in the biggest size available.

Sam: Miles shut the hell up I'm still here.

Miles: Sorry it's just you weren't answering.

Sam: Ya well I was getting chewed out by Bee. He was telling me to go to bed.

Miles: Really Prowl was doing the same thing. I just managed to get him to leave me alone faster.

Sam: How did you do that?

Miles: I'm still doing it. I'm ignoring him. Every time he sends me a message I close the box without answering.

Sam couldn't help it. He sat back in his seat and had a good laugh. He could see Miles doing that and he knew that Prowl was probably getting really annoyed.

Sam: I'm gonna go to bed Miles. Bee's right it is late.

Miles: Or early depending on how you look at it.

Sam: I told him that. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Miles.

Miles: K Bye Sam.

Sam: Bye Miles and talk to Prowl before he goes on the fritz.

Miles: I will.

Sam smiled as he closed the box and turned off his computer. Sam stood up and stretched a huge yawn escaping as he did. Shaking his head a bit to clear it, Sam looked out his window and smiled. He knew that Miles and many others were looking at the same moon. And all of them together would pray the same things. A prayer that everyone of his kind had always known.

"Goodnight great moon. Watch over your own as they sleep. For you're our keeper and you shall forever be. The wolves love you as you love them. We wish to be with you always. For you our silver mother are our reason. Keep us safe and loved as we love you."

Sam sighed as his head hit his pillow and what seemed to be seconds later he fell asleep. The moon singing her sweet lullaby in his ears.

--

This chapter has been edited Thanks postpossibly.

--Review thanks--

SkyHighFan: First reviewer congrats. I got a story with your review huh. I really didn't fit an at high school either. I was and still am an anime nerd but I had a group of good friends. I never got into any fights and I wasn't picked on. I was annoyed by the farmers who wanted to date me.

Elita One: Not really and I love wolves. I want to see fanart for this one but it's not likely. Maybe someone on lj can draw? I'll have to see.

blood shifter: I'm actually doing this one Shattered Glass, Novo (the sequel to a different way) which will be out soon, a story called Hailstorm and a One shot collection fic. Primus I'm a busy person.

Wirewolf: I know FanfictionWriter83729 has one but it hasn't been posted on yet. Only the first chapters done but it's still pretty good. I'll send you the link if you want it.

black dragon: Well wait no longer. Here's chapter two.

loopylouise123: I'm glad you liked the start. I only really have the middle and ending planned so I'm kinda winging the first few chapters. Though this story might go kinda fast. I'm not quite sure.

Library Drone SAR: Well thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

Casamora: Yes yes it was. I was waiting for someone to notice. So can you tell me where the other characters come from. I love supernatural crossovers with things. I'm actually trying to kill a vampire idea for a transformers story.

Creeno: Well he might. Just not literally. Several things are going to be eating him (so to speak) later.

MapleFlavored: Of course you can't go wrong with werewolves. They kick ass. And you'll have to wait and see.

Firelizard Tamer: I'm glad you like the pairings. Yes jazz and Mikaela would click. Kale and his 'pack' aren't a good thing or maybe they are. Who knows. Well I do but I can't ruin the surprise. And you'll just have to wait and see. Wow I had to read your review three times to get everything.

--


	3. Day

Day

Sam yawned as he looked around his sixth period classroom. The room was silent and smelled like chemicals, the smell made his nose burn. The teacher was sitting at her desk grading their tests from the day before and they were supposed to be reading the next chapter in their text books. Not that many were.

Only a few select people were actually reading the chapter, they were the ones that were scary smart or really needed the good grade. Sam for the most part had read the first two units before getting distracted by the other noises in the room. Like the girl across the room tapping her pen against her knuckles or the boy who was nervously tearing a piece of paper into pieces. Then there was the sound of all the people talking in low voices, the teacher didn't mind so long as they were quiet, or the sound the teachers red pen made when it would hit the desk.

Sam shook his head once trying to drive the sounds out of his head. He really needed to focus on something other than sounds for a while or he'd end up zoning out and missing the bell to freedom. For probably the hundred thousandth time that school year he wished he had sixth period with Miles. He needed someone to help keep him focused and as unlikely as that sounded with Miles it did work.

He'd have to focus in order to keep Miles from getting distracted. With another yawn Sam shifted half an inch in his seat and turned his head toward the window. It was a fairly cloudy day with a slight breeze. It wasn't cold out but it wasn't terribly hot.

It was hot enough to appreciate the slightly cool breeze. All in all, a good day indeed. With a little bit of luck it'd stay a good day and he wouldn't run into Kale. He highly doubted it though and as if to prove his point a dark red van drove by the school. Sam knew it wasn't very likely that it was Kale and his friends but it was still enough to make the muscles in his back tighten.

Sam eyes narrowed as he watched the road almost waiting for another red van to pass the window. The abrupt sound of the intercom caught his attention as it beeped loudly into the room. The principal's voice sounded seconds later; his voice echoed outside as well he was making a school wide announcement.

"Teachers and students may I have your attention please. I have an important announcement to make."

"And the thirty other announcements you've made today are what exactly?" The teacher asked as she looked at the speaker. Many of the students laughed. Mrs. Evens had a habit of marking down how many interruptions they'd have during the day because there was nothing she hated more than being interrupted.

"The local authorities have requested that we warn you of the danger that has appeared over the past two days. Three more bodies were found in the woods today. They were apparently attacked and killed by wolves. The mayor requests that you stay away from the woods until the animals can be found and killed. If you find that for some reason or another you must go then please take a gun with you. I'd hate to see any of your names in the local obituary. That is all."

Sam shook his head as the people around him started talking very loudly, many of them complaining.

"All right class doesn't forget that lab write ups are due tomorrow." Mrs. Evens yelled. The bell rang seconds later and there was a rush of students out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Evens."

"Have a good day Sam." Sam smiled as he exited the room He had two and a half hours until he had to be at work and he planned on spending every second of it he could with his friends both human and Autobot. The halls were crowded as always and the noise was almost overwhelming. Students stood in groups crowding the halls and making it nearly impossible to get through in some places.

Girls stood in large groups by lockers and pointed at guys they'd like to date or screw and couples hugged and kissed in the middle of the hall. They didn't care about the cameras and the rules about PDA at all. After school, kids hurried to certain classrooms and clubs and the jocks stood around yelling insults at their favorite targets while their girls hung off their arms. Truth be told, the mayhem of the end of the school day was terrible.

For a while after Mission City, he hadn't been able to enter the crowded halls without his mind playing tricks on him. The end of the first day he was back had been the worst. He'd gotten halfway down the hall before the chattering had turned to screaming and the noise had become unbearable. He'd stayed in the bathroom until the halls had cleared out almost completely. He'd run into Mikaela halfway to the front door, she'd gotten worried and come looking for him. She'd told him later that the only reason she was able to get out so fast was because her classroom was closer to the exit. Though, like him, she had tried to avoid really crowded area's as much as possible.

It had taken almost three weeks for the overreactions to stop and even now a few months later they still popped up when he was stressed. Sam stopped by his locker putting up his Chemistry book and pulling out a small blue composition notebook. It'd take him about half an hour at most to finish his lab write up. Slamming the door to his locker, with unnecessary force, a few seconds later Sam made his way toward the stairs and to the exit.

"Sam!" Miles yelled as he caught sight of his friend. With a grin on his face Miles walked over to Sam and threw an arm around his shoulder. Sam laughed and shoved Miles arm off his shoulder

. "Hey Miles. So how was gym?"

"Eh. Long and boring but otherwise okay."

"Something interesting happened huh?"

"Yeah, and I missed it."

"Well you shouldn't spend the whole hour hiding behind the bleachers playing your DS."

"But my Aipom's about to evolve. Besides, I have to keep training cause if I don't I'll never beat you." Sam sighed and looked at his friend. To Sam's shame he did own a Pokémon game. He just couldn't help it the game was addicting and fun.

"Well, I've been too busy to play as of late, so beating me might be easier than you think." Miles grinned as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, well, I'll still be lucky to beat you. You have a knack for those games." Sam laughed. He didn't have a knack for those games; Miles was just really bad at them. Sam laughed as he and Miles walked down the hall.

"You did hear the announcement the principal made didn't you Miles?" Miles nodded.

"Yeah man I heard it. They're being stupid."

"No their not. They're making sure that we have trouble after they leave."

"Why is Kale doing this Sam? I mean this isn't his territory. He shouldn't care."

"I don't know Miles. I really wish I did but I don't." Sam sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. The door slammed closed behind them and the sun, as bright as always even on cloudy days, made both of them blink their eyes rapidly. The parking lot was still filled with people and probably would be for another half hour. He could see Mikaela sitting on Jazz's hood.

"HEY KAELA!" Miles yelled as he and Sam approached her and the three Autobots. Mikaela snorted as she looked at Miles. He was to hyper for his own good.

"Hey guys." Mikaela stood and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Hey you want to go get something to eat?" Sam asked as he threw his bag into Bumblebee's interior. "Sure I could go for some food. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh oh. Sam can we go to Burger King?" Miles asked as he jumped up and down a few times. Sam snorted and looked at his friend.

"Sure sounds good to me. What do you think Kaela?" Mikaela thought about it for a moment before nodding. They'd be able to eat outside at one of the picnic tables.

"Sure, let's go."

--

Mikaela laughed as she watched Miles throw fries at birds. Said birds would then fight over said fries.

"Miles, you're going to start Bird War One if you don't stop throwing those fries." Miles looked at Sam for a second before throwing another fry in-between the fighting birds. Sam sighed and shook his head at his friend's antics. If Miles never grew up that was fine with him. He was after all Prowl's problem now.

"So Sam, am I ever going to get to meet Kale?" Mikaela as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Brown eyes shining in amusement at Miles antics.

"Yes, you are. Even if Sam doesn't want you to." All three heads jerked up. Kale stood in front of them. Ashley hung off his arm almost like a trophy. The way she hung off of him remaindered her of the way she used to hang off of Trent when they were going out. Those were memories she could do without. Kale and his friends smiled at Sam. Sam knew this smile. It was the one Kale flashed when he knew that he'd beaten Sam in some way, shape, or form.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Sam?" Kale asked as he eyed his cousin.

"Mikaela, this is my cousin Kale, his girlfriend Ashley and his buddies Ronnie, Eddie, and Hector." Sam said as he pointed to each one in turn. "Kale and friends this is my girlfriend Mikaela and you guys already know Miles."

"Hi." Mikaela looked at Sam's cousin and his friends and for a second she had to wonder why he'd bought so many. She was greeted with a chorus of 'Hi's 'Hello's' and a "What's up" from Ronnie. The only one who hadn't said anything was Eddie, who was looking at her in a way that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. He had an almost longing look in his eyes. It made her nervous.

"So Sam, what's on the menu?" Kale asked as a smile crossed his face. Every muscle in Sam's body tensed and he was quite sure that he was growling so low that he doubted even Bumblebee, Prowl, or Jazz could hear him but he knew that Kale could.

"Don't know Kale. Why don't you tell me where you're eating tonight?"

--

The scent of cake filled the air. It was so strong that when he inhaled through his mouth he could taste it. It was one of the perks of working in a cake shop he supposed. He got to smell all the sugary goodness while washing dishes. If he was lucky he'd get to help with a cake but it wasn't very often that he could. It wasn't all bad though. The pay was good and he got to watch his boss make these really kick ass cakes.

So, he couldn't really complain. Sam turned fast. For a split second he'd thought he'd seen something out of the corner of his eye. Great now he was seeing things too. Sam shook his head as he went back to his dishes. He was getting all riled up over nothing. Kale was just trying to get under his skin and much to Sam's shame it was working. He'd been jumpy since he'd run into Kale and his friends at Burger King. Kale was pushing his luck and he knew it.

"Sam, can you go get some eggs from the freezer and put them in the fridge."

"Sure Mary. As soon as I'm done with this dish."

"Okay, hun."

Sam smiled at Mary as she walked back out toward the front of the shop. Placing his dish in the sink to be rinsed, before grabbing a dish rag, Sam made his way toward the back door and the freezer. The night air was cool and the moon shone bright above his head. Sam sniffed the air for a few seconds his body going a bit tense. With a very inhuman sounding snarl he turned and came face to face with his cousin.

"Lovely night out isn't it Sam?"

"Of course it is, Kale."

6969696969

Thanks for betaing post.

--Review Thanks--

whatisee: More of any good thing is awesome. And CONGRATS you were the first reviewer for this chapter.

loopylouise123: Well I'm glad you like their relationship. I can just picture Miles annoying Prowl in little ways that are very annoying.

blood shifter: Yes action soon. If I could have I'd have skipped straight to the action and left you guys confused as hell. As for my family reunions the closest thing to one I've ever been to is Christmas dinner with the overly Christian relatives.

Elita One: I can see him doing that and my God I couldn't remember what windows were called for the life of me so I settled for the next best thing. Box's Yes I had a major duh moment in that chapter.

black dragon: Hold on… Sorry I had to go see what you were thanking me for. Well here's chapter three so your welcome.

Viper: Oh gods just don't die before you read this chapter. I don't need a human death on my hands. I kill enough things as it is. Even if most of those things are plot bunnies.

Creeno: You are correct. Any true Shia fan should know this though. I'm glad you like the prayer. To tell you the truth It's just something from the top of my head. I probably could have found something better on the net but I didn't feel like looking. As for Kale. Be afraid be very afraid.

Firelizard Tamer: I love your reviews they're so long. I'm happy I'm able to keep you guessing. Yes why they are will be explained. I hope that this chapter makes you wander even more.

Wirewolf: Well it's up there 'points up' I figured it'd be easier to find there than here and if it doesn't work when you put it in the address bar then let me know and I'll post the link on my profile.

Stripperella: My current beta has been really busy and the one that was supposed to replace her until she emerges from her piles of work never sent anything back. I am currently getting a mew beta who will with any luck help me with my horrible grammar and stupid spelling mistakes. I'm glad you enjoy this fic. Or at least I think you do. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to see you again. With any luck edited chapter will be updated soon.

StaplersBreak: OMG I think you're the first person to ever ask me that. Yes my name is misspelled on purpose. When I created the name on my yahoo my friend was typing for me. I'm not sure what I was doing at the time. I was the one to misspell Pagan but I think she was the one to misspell goddess. We only noticed this later and we figured screw it. It was fine as it was and people could read it so ya. It's misspelled on purpose.


	4. Trouble Begins

Trouble Begins

Kale smiled as he eyed his cousin. Sam's whole body was tense and he looked ready for a fight. "Calm down Sam. I'm not here to fight at least not yet." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Then what do you want Kale?"

"Now what makes you think I want something?"

"Your talking instead of trying to kill me."

Kale shrugged his shoulders as if Sam was telling him some trivial piece of information. "You know you really shouldn't let your girlfriend walk around unmarked like that. Someone could take her. Just snatch her out from under your pathetic little nose."

Sam growled deep in his throat. "You leave Mikaela out of this. She has nothing to do with our kind."

"I thought you knew me Sam. You of all people should know that if they aren't marked then their fair game. Besides Eddie's taken quite a liking to her. Says he wants her for himself and what kind of leader would deny his brother something he wants so much." Sam growled ,an almost inhuman sound, and clenched his fists. He didn't even flinch when his nails pierced the skin.

"What do you really want Kale? And don't give me that bullshit about just being here to have fun." Kale smiled as he eyed his cousin. He could smell the blood that was running down his hands.

"Now why would I tell you that Sam? It'd just ruin the surprise. Plus I like seeing you and your friend squirm. You know that if it comes to an all out fight that you can't win. We've got you outnumbered." Kale smirked as he watched his cousin. Sam's body was so tense that the veins in his neck were beginning to stand out.

"Kale I swear to the goddess that f you so much as touch any of my friends or family not even the elders will be able to save your ass." Kale's smirk grew into a full blown smile as he looked at Sam, he'd just gotten what he wanted.

"It that a threat cousin.?"

"No Kale that's a promise. One I will carry out." Kale laughed as he turned and began walking away.

"Then so be it cousin. I'll be more than happy to tear your throat out with my own fangs." Sam stood completely and totally still as he watched his cousin leave.

Chest heaving up and down like he'd just run a mile Sam sighed and exhaled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Shaking his head to clear the rage induced fog Sam looked up into the sky and eyed the moon before he looked down at the already healing cuts on his hands. They were in real trouble this time.

"SAM HAVE YOU GOTTEN THOSE EGGS YET?" Marry shouted from inside the shop.

"I'm getting then now Marry." Sam mumbled as he started walking toward the freezer pulling out his cell phone as he went. Fingers moving as fast as they could he sent one message.

"Miles we need to talk tonight. So ditch the cop and meet me at the usual spot."

--

Miles sighed as he looked at his phone and the message he'd gotten from Sam. Sam had been right things were getting ugly and they were getting ugly fast.

"Miles is something wrong?" Miles looked up from his phone and offered Prowl's dash a smile.

"Nope. I just lost a hot date with a play boy bunny. Things couldn't be better." Miles reply was meat with silence before Prowl answered a few seconds later.

"I was unaware that you had a date Miles." Righting the urge to smack his forehead Miles smiled and shook his head.

" I didn't Prowl. I was making a joke. You know ha ha. I was trying to be funny."

"I apologize for not understanding Miles."

"You know what Prowl never mind lets just go home."

"Agreed it is getting rather late." Now was one of those moments that made Miles wonder about his guardian. Made him wonder about Prowls sanity and how he was supposed to get past him in order to meet up with Sam.

--

Sam growled as he paced. It was taking Miles to long to reach him. So now he was pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. He was worried. He didn't know why. He had no reason to be because Miles was more than able to take care of himself. He supposed it was because of the situation. He knew that if Kale wanted Miles dead it would be all to easy to overpower him. His worries were put to rest minutes later when Miles walk into the clearing whole and without a scratch.

"Do you know how hard it is to get away from Prowls paranoid ass Sam? I actually had to jump three fences ,in about a minute mind you, to get away from him." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ya well good for you Miles. Try getting away from Bee sometime and then complain. I had to wait until he fell into recharge and I still beat your ass here. So shut up." Miles looked taken aback for a second before his face turned serious.

"What's going on Sam? Why'd you risk us getting caught to have a meeting?" Sam scratched the back of his neck for a moment ,a clear sign that he was nervous.

"I had a conversation with Kale earlier. He made it quite clear that he doesn't give a damn about the rules."

"What did he say Sam? What's got you so worried?" Miles asked a slight note of panic rising in his voice. He could smell the worry and panic on Sam and it was so thick it was suffocating.

"He wants Mikaela Miles. He's goanna go after her because of Eddie." Miles eyes widened to an almost comical size as he looked at Sam.

"He can't do that. Aren't there rules about taking someone else's mate?"

" Ya Miles there are rules against taking someone's mate after they've imprinted. I haven't marked Mikaela because I don't want to trap her in a relationship she may not want in the future. You forget that both sides have to be willing." Sam sighed and plopped down onto the ground. A cool wind raced by causing Sam's shirt to move with it and Miles hair to fly around his face. The air around the two friends was tense and still. Neither one of them moved for a few moments both were trying to think of a way out.

"Hey maybe you could talk to your mom." The bones in Sam's neck cracked as his head swung around to look at Miles.

"You know damn well that my mother likes to pretend that we're normal. Bringing it up with her would be like giving Megatron the Allspark." Miles nodded his head.

"What about adding to the pack. I mean I'm sure we could…" Miles sentence was cut short as he looked at Sam. A look of pure disgust and anger had crossed his face.

"Miles if you ever suggest I turn someone else I swear that I'll banish you before you can blink again."

"Sorry man. I'm just trying to think of a way out here."

"I know Miles and I'm sorry I snapped but you know that I don't like the idea of turning anyone else. We suffer enough as it is."

Miles nodded as he kicked the ground. This action caused several small rocks to go rolling down the riverbed and into the water. "Man what we need is some sort of talisman to keep him away from her. A way of marking her without actually marking her." Sam nodded his head in agreement before stopping and looking at Miles. He'd just gotten an idea.

"Miles you're a genius. Come on we need to head home." Miles watched as Sam jumped up and started running toward the town. A look of bewilderment on his face.

" HEY SAM WAIT! WHAT DID I DO?" Miles yelled as he started running after his friend. AS far as he knew Sam didn't have any magic werewolf repelling talismans. "SAM COME ON. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF?"

--

Sam grinned as he stood in front of one of the lockers in his room. The combination lock twisting underneath his fingers. Miles had reminded him of something really important that his Grandpa Taylor had given to him for his thirteenth birthday. The locker opened with a soft click.

"Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Sam smiled as he pulled an old jewelry box ,that no one would ever find out he owned ever, and sat it down on his bed. The box was quite pretty and had been given to him by some family member on his mothers side when he was young.

The box itself was made of oak that still had a very bright shine to it . On the lid stood a wolf its head tilted up as is sang to the moon. Seconds after opening the lid Sam found what he was looking for. A tribal necklace. It was quite a simple necklace really. A plain leather cord that was long enough to slip over you head decorated with ten beads five on either side of a three inch piece of chlorite.

--End Chapter--

OMG I'm so sorry it took so ling for me to update. 'cries' I didn't mean to make you guys wait two weeks. I got writes block and I can tell you why right now. Yu-Gi-Oh. Yes that right. I started watching season zero out of boredom ,while at a friends house, and now I beating back Yu-Gi-Oh plot bunnies with a stick. Thank you for letting me know the link didn't work. I'll post it in my profile later today I promise. I also have some one doing fanart for me. FireDragonArt did some pic's and is currently feeding my plot bunny. Don't take all her Full Moon Rising pic's to heart. Just because she drew them doesn't mean that they'll be like that in the story. You'll be able to find a link to those on my profile as well. I'll try to have another chapter out by next week at the latest.

Review Thanks

blood shifter: Congrats on the first review for chapter 3. And no the way Eddie was eyeing Mikaela isn't good at all.

black dragon: Sorry no fighting yet. But the action will pick up soon and very fast as well. Wait did that make any sense? Ehh I'll worry about that later.

loopylouise123: Well here's even more friction. As for Bumblebee's reaction. Well you'll have to wait and see.

Viper: Here you go another chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. The least amount of words I allow myself to have is 1500 per chapter. And this one is 1559 words or something. I'll try to make my next chapter longer.

Firelizard Tamer: God I love your reviews so much. As for all your questions well you'll just have to wait and find out cause I ain't tellen. No spoilers here.

XCagedHopeX: Thank you for the sudden urge to start singing Move Along. I'm glad you like it.

Wirewolf: I hope this chapter is up to your standards. Sorry about the link. It should be on my profile by the time you've read this chapter though.

--


	5. The Fight Begins

The Fight Begins

Mikaela smiled as she ran her fingers over the fang that hung off the end of a leather cord. Sam had given it to her that morning saying that he'd found it while digging through his lockers the night before. He'd said he'd forgotten about it but as soon as he'd pulled it out he'd thought she'd like it.

The black and green stone fang shimmered with an almost unearthly glow and was cool to the touch. She'd asked Sam where he'd gotten it from and he'd mumbled something about his grandfather giving it to him. Mikaela held the cord up close to her face. She was trying to figure out what had been painted on the beads that bordered each side of the fang but so far she was having very little luck.

The only forms she'd been able to make out were a fox, what looked like a flower and what she knew was a wolf. She'd have to ask Sam what the others were later or maybe Jazz would be able to tell being a super advanced alien robot and all. The sound of the teacher clearing her throat caught Mikaela's attention. With a some what sheepish smile she looked back up at the dry erase bored.

"Can you answer the question Mrs. Banes?"

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Bumblebee was worried. Well more worried than usual considering he always had some sort of worry running through his processor. Right now though he was worried about Sam. Because Sam was acting strange. Well stranger. Sam had always been a bit strange but that was a given considering his best friend was Miles.

But for the past few days Sam had been more alert and watchful. It was almost like he was expecting something to jump out and grab him, not that he'd let anything get his human. He'd been acting strange since Kale had arrived. He knew that Sam didn't like him or his friends, that Hector boy was the one exception, but something about them just seemed off even for humans. They way they moved was almost animalistic in nature and they spoke like Megatron had.

They belittled things as if they were to good for whatever they were talking about. Then there was the fact that Kale traveled with so many people. One or two he could understand but four. It almost seemed like he was bringing troops to a battle or guards to protect himself with. Even his friends were strange in the dangerous sort of way. All of them seemed ready to fallow Kale's command at any moment. It was obvious that they listened to everything he said and never questioned anything he told them.

Ashley was far to cozy. Ronnie was just weird almost jumping to be more than friendly. Eddie just worried him. Eddie was way to quiet and too watchful. Hector seemed like the only sane one there and even he seemed scared out of his wits most of the time. Bumblebee hoped to Primus that he was just being overprotective of his human but even thinking about Sam now was making his processor hurt.

As much as he hated to admit it Sam was like a whole new person now too. Though he was sure that it was all because of Kale and he hoped that Sam would go back to normal after his cousin went back home. But still he had a feeling that things were going to get very bad. Maybe he just needed to get his processor checked. But then again Prowl had been oddly silent too. So maybe his paranoia was shared.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Lennox yawned as he walked out of the store Annabel cradled in his arms. Grocery's would have to wait until he got his daughter settled in her car seat. The parking lot was practically empty in the late hours. Only two cars sat in the lot. The large truck that was Ironhide and Prowl who was waiting for Miles to finish locking up.

Will was more than lucky that Miles was supposed to be the last one to leave or else he'd have had to come back in the morning to get grocerys and Sarah would not have been happy. Miles on the other hand had been more than happy to open up the door and let him shop, while Miles himself entertained Anna with the keys to the store.

Now though he was going to put Anna in her seat then go help Miles carry out his food so they could both go home. He was halfway across the parking lot, he parked next to Prowl, when a low growling reached his ears. Will sighed and reached for his gun. He'd seen a stray when he'd pulled in but it had looked harmless at first glance. He really didn't want to shoot the poor animal but would if it looked rabid and he really didn't want to deal with a rabid stray dog right now.

The growling behind him got a little louder and for the briefest of moments Will wondered if he should run and risk the animal chasing him. He didn't want to risk falling and hurting Annabel but he really didn't want the mutt behind him to catch up to them either. For half a second he was tempted to yell at Ironhide but didn't when something in his mind fired a random question at him.

"Why was the dog's growling so loud?" Will turned his head a bit hoping to catch a glimpse of the animal that was behind him. He never expected what was really there. The first word that entered his mind was bear because this thing was huge by any standards. From what he could see though the animal was in no way, shape, or form a bear. It was a wolf and it was huge.

It stood at leat five inches over his head and looked like it could tear a person apart with little effort. It's fur was black as pitch and it's eyes were a pale but eerie blue. If it hadn't been looking right at them he'd have thought it was blind. Somewhere in his panic filled brain the sound of an opening door reached his ears. Will turned his head back forward to see the Ironhide had opened the drivers side door. Will had a feeling that Prowl would probably take care of the animal after he and his daughter were safe in Ironhide's cab. Ya he had a gun but he doubted his Pistol would do more than piss the animal off.

"RUN WILL!"

Will's mind snapped out of its stupor and, not worrying about falling with Anna, Will's feet hit the concrete as fast as they could. He could hear heavy footsteps behind him and he knew that the wolf was after them. He could see Prowl transforming in front of him but deep down he knew that he was to late.

He could feel the wolf right at his back. They weren't going to make it. The wolf would kill both him and Anna before Prowl could even get to them. He was fifteen feet away from Ironhide and Prowl when he herd the defiant shout behind him and something large rammed the wolf behind him with enouf force to send the large animal flying across the parking lot. In his panic he hadn't realized that the voice from earlier had belonged to Miles. Feet skidding on the ground Will came to an almost abrupt halt and turned hoping against hope that the wolf wasn't going after Miles. God he was going to need a beer after this.

His hopes were answered but now instead of one gigantic wolf there were two. The second that had appeared out of nowhere was larger than the first by half a foot at least. This one though was the color of straw and had bright green eyes. The second wolf had probably just saved his life. Now both the animals were circling each other and growling, fangs bared.

They were ready to tear each other apart at a moment's notice. One to protect and the other to destroy. It was perhaps Prowls lowly spoken question that somehow surprised Will the least.

"Miles?"

Miles ears perked at bit at the sound of his name but he didn't dare turn to face them now. If he turned now he'd lose and that was something he couldn't let happen. If he turned away and was killed then Sam would most likely die as well. He'd be out numbered five to one. So he wouldn't turn away not now or ever secretsy be damned. Right now his attention was one the wolf across from him.

_"How dare you attack an innocent. You shame your pack and the packs before yours."_

The black wold huffed as if he found something funny about what Miles had said.

_"I shame no one. I'm just following Kale's orders as any good brother would do.I expected the possibility of you being here but your big friend now that is unexpected." _

Miles growled low in his throat. Eddie was trying to distract him.

_"What's wrong you pissed cause Kale can't get at Mikaela now?" _

_"It was clever of your leader to use an amulet against us but we out number you mongrel. How long do you think you and that mutt leader of yours will last against us?" _

_"Long enough." _Miles growled and then lunged. Fangs caught the fur on the side of Eddie's neck but did no damage. Eddie's jaw's snapped to close to Miles back leg and for a second they separated. One circle around later and they were at each others throats again.

Jaws snapping and claws tearing though either did little damage to the other. They were to evenally matched and Eddie was being weary of Prowl. Loud footsteps filled Miles ears for a moment. It seemed as if Prowl had finally gotten over his initial shock and had come to help. Eddie was running away before he even got to the fight. He knew when he was outmatched.

_"I will be back mutt mark my words. This fight is far from over."_

Prowl looked down at the wolf beside him not quite sure what to do.

"Miles?" Miles looked up at his guardian and offered him a wolfy grin. In a far part of his mind he could feel Sam's awareness and he thought one thing to him. The words ringing loud and clear.

_"Sam we have a problem."_

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Sorry for the wait. I don't have the net at home and I'm having to use my friends computer. I''ll update again as soon as I can.

Review Thanks

blood shifter: Thanks. Lots of action and Mikaela would make a lovely werewolf.

Fire-Metal-Horse17: Yes panicked Sam is amusing.

MikaelaBanes : Thanks

Viper: Glad you liked it.

Tima: It's to keep them away.

black dragon: Well you got a bit of action in this chapter. AS for the idea I got it from Blood and Chocolate and New Moon.

InsaneGiggles: I'll try.

kirallie: Sam and Miles are. His parents aren't. You'll have to wait and find out why Kale hates him. No certain mythology and yes.

Sin-Skyeon : You'll find out.

dark crimson dragon mistress : Sorry I haven't been able to get to a computer with the internet for awhile.

13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13: Thanks.


	6. Parcial Explanations

Parcial Explanations

Miles cringed from his place in Prowls front seat. Right now though he was just thankful that he carried around an extra pair of cloths because cloths were the one thing that didn't go with you when you fazed. The ride so far had been silent.

He knew that Prowl was taking him back to the base. Chances are that either he or Ironhide had reported what had happened at the market to Optimus. And Miles was quite sure that the leader wanted answers. Answers that he'd be more than happy to give in exchange for protection from Sam when he got to the base.

He knew that Sam was mad, he could feel the buzzing rage in the back of his head. Will, Anna, and Ironhide weren't far behind them. Will hadn't really done anthing after the short fight but mutter a shocked 'thanks'. Will was in shock, Ironhide was confused and Prowl was sure to fritz soon enouf.

Things weren't looking good at the moment. At least now he had a way to ask for help from the Autobots without breaking anymore rules than he already had. At least he wouldn't be in as much trouble as Kale if the elders ever found out about his and Eddie's little stunt. Kale had crossed a very fine line and there was no going back for him or his pack.

God had Kale crossed the line. He'd gone from stupid idiotic pack leader to psyco killer pack leader in no more than three days and now he knew that a fight was inevitable between them. Sam wouldn't like it at all. He perfered peace like Optimus but it didn't look like he was going to get it anytime soon.

Miles could see the enterance to the base ahead of them and was counting down the seconds untill the interragation began. He felt the buzzing anger in the back of his head receed a bit and he had to wonder if Bumblebee had calmed Sam down a bit.

It seemed possable and he hoped that that was what had happened. Prowl's tires squeeked a bit as he stopped and opened the driver's side door. Miles gave the dash a nervous smile before he unbuckled his seatbelt and climed out of the Saleen. He felt like he was walking to his doom and who knew maybe he was.

----------

Optimus eyed the nervous young man in front of him. Miles looked like he'd rather have been anywere but at the base at the moment but for once he couldn't bring himself to offer the young man comfort. Optimus needed to know what was going on because Will and Annabelle had almost been killed by a wolf. A wolf that was easilily the same size as Ironhide's altmode and Miles had saved them by turning into a wolf that was just about the same size.

"Miles I need you to tell me what's going on." Miles gulped. He really didn't want to do this alone but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

"What exactly do you guys want to know? Several questions rang out at once and Miles found it hard to focus on any one voice. "One at a time please." It was Optimus who voiced his question first as if by some unanamus and silent vote.

"Why don't we start with what are you?"

"Well thats actually kinda complicated."

"You're a werewolf aren't you." Will's voice rang clear the next moment. Miles grinned. That was actually the response he'd been half way hoping for.

"Yes and no. You didn't notice earlier but it's not a full moon tonight that rule dosn't apply to us. Though we do tend to get a really strong urge to change during the fullmoon. We are however considered a class of werewolf because our first transformations occur during the fullmoon and I did contract this from getting bitten but I can't infect other people. If you want to be more accurate I'm actually a shapeshifter. I can change whenever I want." Miles counted the seconds in his head as he waited for the next question. He really wished Sam were there with him. He could explain things so much better.

"You said that you can't infect others. What do you mean?" Ratchet asked. Primus he was ready to learn everything about this sudden twist in humans.

"Only people who are born shapeshifters can turn other people into shapeshifters or whatever you'd consider me. It's some weird quork. I think it's so we don't infect a person if we bite them in self deffense or something."

Prowl stood listening to his human charge speak. All the while trying his hardest not to fritz. It was confusung listening to his human but something was bothering him. Miles was switching between the words me and we. So he knew what he was going to ask because he wanted to make sure his theory was right. "You said you can't spread the virus which means you were bitten by someone else. Who bit you Miles?"

Damn. Miles had really been hoping that none of them would ask him that question because he really didn't want to answer it. That and he was sure that in some way all of them already knew.

"Don't you know already?" Prowl tilted his head a bit.

"I have a theory but I want to make sure I'm not jumping to conclusions." Miles chewed on his lower lip for a moment hoping that someone would interviene with another question. That wasn't going to happen because at that moment all eyes and optic's were glued on him.

"Oh for the love of the lady I bit him." Saved by Sam. Every head turned to look at Sam as he walked across the room. Sam on the other hand was looking strait at Miles. "Come here Miles." Sam wagged his finger in the 'come here' motion. Miles in a futile attempt to save himself (at least in his mind) stood his ground. "Miles." Sam's voice had taken on a more serious command and Miles shook his head in defiance. A low growl. "I said come here. Do it now Miles."

Miles shuffled his feet for a moment before he started walking over toward Sam. The other occupents in the room were stairing at the two boys in confusion and shock. At both the tone Sam had used (one that they'd never herd) and at Miles sudden willingness to move. Miles walked with his head hung low and stopped about two feet away from Sam, who crossed his arms when his friend reached him. Sam sighed.

"Look at me Miles. I'm not that mad not yet at least." Miles looked up enouf to make eye contact. "Now tell me what happened." Miles words were quiet as he told Sam what had happened between him and Eddie earlier. Sam's fists tightened as the story went on. "HE DID WHAT!" Sam shouted at the end.

A loud cry sounded from Annabelle, who had been sleeping, at Sam's shout. Sam cringed at the sudden noise.

"Sorry Will. Please Miles tell me your joking."

"Fraid not man. Ask Prowl and Hide and Will they were there too."

"He's telling the truth Samuel. That other wolf tried to kill them." Sam nodded at Prowl's words before running a hand over his face. "Okay for now lets just focus on getting these guys filled in. Is Jazz listening?"

"Yes."

"Is Kaela with him?"

"No."

"Good. Last thing I need is her freaking out."

"Is that truley wise Sam? Keeping Mikaela from this when she could be in danger as well." Sam looked Optimus straight in the optic for a moment.

"You guys are freaked out by this. What makes you think me telling her that I'm actually a werewolf and my cousins psychotic friend wants her for a mate would go over any better than how it went here? Besides I don't wanna chance it?"

"Chance what Sam?" Bumblebee asked as he looked down at his human. He'd been listening in as well and as strange as what was going on was he'd actually seen stranger. Sam shook his head and glanced at his guardian. That was a question he wasn't going to answer.

"What the hell's going on Sam? Why'd that guy try to attack me and Anna?" Will asked as he rocked Annabell. Sam sighed and looked up at Will.

"Congrats Will you've offically become a target in my cousin's own personal war. He attacked you and Anna because he could smell your scent on me and it was strong enough for one of his pack to fallow it." Will looked at Sam not quite sure what to say.

"So he tried to kill Will because he knew you?" Ironhide's voice was a low rumble and the rage in it was quite evident. Sam nodded his head.

"Pretty much. You forget that I don't have many friends and you guys smell more or less like cars are supposed to smell. I'm around Will enouigh for them to have a clear scent. So yes he would have killed Will to try and get me mad."

"Why is he doing this Samuel?" Optimus asked as he looked down at the youg man.

"He wants to start his own liitle war."

"Why?"

Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes even through the next words out of his mouth were completly serious. "He wants me dead and he'll do anything and everything he can to make it seem like my death wasn't his fault." Eyes and optic's looked at Sam as if he was insane. Things like this made even their weird life a whole hell of a lot weirder.

"He won't get his way? Will he?" Ratchet asked as his optics shifted around the room. Sam shruged a bit before he looked up at the CMO.

"He already has. He threatened Mikeala last night and I told him I'd kill him myself if he did anything to her. So he already has what he wants but he dosn't seem to realize that I can use the same excuse as him."

"And what excuse would that be?"

"Defemding my pack and my territory." "And his love interest." Miles piped as he looked at Sam and grinned. Sam looked as if he was about to smack Miles on the back of the head but before he could he stopped and got an almost frightened look on his face.

"Will is Sarah at home?" Sam aked his voice shaking. Will raised an eyebrow at Sam's question but answered it anyway.

"Ya she was getting ready to make dinner when we left to get groceries.

"Why?"

Sam's whole body tensed and he shot Miles a look. "Call her and tell her to pack some cloths for all of you. You can't stay at your house Will."

"Why not?" It was Miles who answered Will's question.

"Because last time we changed we added your ptoperty to our peremiter before we went hunting. He's gonna be able to find your house." Will's face pailed and he couildn't even get his mouth working. He knew what had Sam so worried now.

"Will get Anna back in her carseat. You and Hide need to go get Sarah." Sam turned to look at Miles. "Miles ride in the back with them just in case and I'll fallow behind you." Miles nodded. "Can do Sam."

"Sam?" Bumblebee asked as he took a step forward. "You and Prowl are gonna have to stay here Bee. I hate to say it but right now you guys are our only advantage and we can't risk them finding out that there's more than one of you. We're outnumbered enough as it is." Sam sighed before he turned and looked up at Optimus. "You said you owed me one and no matter how much I wish it wasn't now I need you to keep that promise."

"Of course Samuel we'll help in any way we can." Sam nodded his head in thanks before looking back at Will and the others.

"Don't just stand there we've got to move." Sarahs life was at stake and he be damned if he let Kale win this fight. It was on.

End Chapter

I don't like it but you guys might. The next chapter with any luck will be posted in about a month when I'm over here for spring break.

Review thanks

blood shifter: I'm glad I was able to throw you for a loop and as for the fight you'll just have to wait and see.

Dagger Kitsune : Vwa la next chapter

InsaneGiggles: I'm trying too and failing probably.

MikaelaBanes : I'm working as fast as I can. Me being at my friends more often hekps too.

kirallie: Here Here.

SRT-10 Blue Viper: Hmmm. Just what will he do next? I'm the writer and I'm not sure either.

13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13: I now have the mental image of someone pointing at Miles and going "BUSTED and then laughing lie a loon.

Wirewolf: Tiny spoiler. Ratchet gets on Sam's nerves really fast.

Fk306 animelover : Here's more.

Rena1: I cracked up laughing when I read your review. I actually had a mental image of Optimus doing that but sadly he'd can't it's just to easy.

shydragon: They aren't wolves but that doesn't mean that his mom's side of the family can't have something to do with it.

chablis9: Updates here.

no login, too lazy: Thanks for the def I'll fix it later when I don't have anything else to update.

EvilspyAchacia: Thank you.

Spoon10488 : Read away.


	7. Race Against Time

**Race Against Time**

Miles blinked as he looked around him. Darkness had fallen not long after they had left the Autobot base. And now they were racing along the dirt road that lead to Lennox's home and farm. Miles peered in through the window at Will and Annabell. Will was quiet and despite the bumpy rid Annabell lay asleep in her car seat. Miles offered the older man a shaky smile when he caught his eyes in the rear view mirror. The back window slid open and Will turned to look at him.

"Hey Miles. Can I ask you something?"

Miles tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "Sure man what do you want to know?"

"Why doesn't Sam want Mikaela to know about this?" Miles laughed. "Because he'd being paranoid. He thinks that if she knows about what we really are then she'll leave. You gotta understand Will that we're like wolves while human in a few ways. Ya see we mate for life."

Will raised an eyebrow. "So Sam thinks this will hurt his chances with Mikaela." "In a way. We have this thing Will. I'm not quite sure what it is but it lets us know when we find someone compatible. And well Sam's found Kaela. He's been kinda nervous about her lately anyways."

"Whys that?"

Miles sighed before he answered Wills question. "Well when we find someone we wanna be with and they wanna be with us just as much as we wanna be with them we imprint." "What's imprinting?" Miles scratched the back of his head. How to explain this.

"It's like spark bonding isn't it?" Both Will and Miles jumped at Ironhide's voice. They hadn't been aware that he'd been listening in. "That's a good way to put it I guess. But you see what has Sam so worried is the fact that it hasn't happened. Both sides have to be willing before imprinting can happen. And while Sam would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life with Kaela..."

"She's not." Will finished for him.

"We'll it's not so much that as the fact that it means Mikaea might not love him as much as she seems to."

"Perhaps he's just over reacting Miles. They are both still younglings. There's plenty of time for such things." Miles sighed and shook his head. They didn't seem to understand that the situation between his best friend and his beast friend's girlfriend wasn't that simple.

"Most couples imprint by the first full moon or new moon after they start dating. Every once in awhile it takes two or three months but Sam and Mikaela have been dating since last April and it's November now. It's been almost seven months. If it doesn't happen soon then it's not gonna happen."

"Maybe he's not meant to be with Mikaela. Did you guys ever think of that Miles?" Will asked as he turned to look back toward the road. He could see the house lights now. Sarah would be waiting for them just inside the door way. Shaking his head a bit to clear his thoughts Will looked back at Miles and wondered how the boy wasn't cold. He was sitting in Ironhide's bed in a pair of shorts and nothing else. Though the boy didn't seem cold he had to wander.

Miles eye's were sharp and alert like he was looking for something that couldn't be seen. He had to wander where Sam was. He'd said he'd be following them but he had yet to see hide nor hair of him since they'd left the base. "He's about fifty yards or so back. He's being caseous. If you look close enough after Hide stop's you might be able to see him in the tall grass."

Will nodded and fought the mad urge to look behind him and see if he could see Sam. It almost shamed him to think about how scared he'd been at first when Miles had saved his and Anna's life and that fear had lasted for quite some time. He could remember when he was younger and he and his friends would watch scary movies. He could also remember the long talks he'd had with Epps and Johnson about wither or not they thought things such as werewolves and vampires were real. He'd always been the one in the middle thinking that it was posable but not really beleavrng in it. But now he'd fallen out of a science fiction movie and into a horror story.

For a second he felt ashamed that he been worried about wither or not they were safe but now he knew better. They were friends turned guardians in a new fight and he'd help in any way posable. Ironhide came to a smooth stop as he reached the Lennox household. He'd had to cut quite a bit of speed to keep from jarring his passengers when he'd was out of the truck before Ironhide had managed to open both doors. His feet pounded up the porch steps as he ran. Sarah had opened the door and stood looking uncertain when Will stepped up to her.

"Will what is it? Are we under attack?" Will swallowed before answering. "I'll explain once we get back to the base Sarah. Right now we have to get moving." Sarah nodded and moved out of the doorway so that her husband could help her carry their bags. If Sarah was shocked to see Miles in Ironhide's truck bed she hid it very well though she did send Will a strange look. Will himself had praticaly thrown their bags in the back with Miles before making his way toward the drivers side door.

He stopped for a moment though when he saw movement at the edge of the lawn where the cut grass ended and the long began. A large shadowy figure was moving back and forth. It took him a moment to realize that the beast he was seeing ,though smaller than Miles had been, was Sam. Greenish brown eyes stared into his own for a moment before he was out of sight again. Shaking his head in order to clear it Will began moving again. Seconds later his door shut with a noise far to quite for a slamming door to make. A few more seconds later and they were moving down the road again.

Miles eyes roamed the road in front of him. He was praying that nothing would happen. Praying and hoping that Sam's paranoia would be just that paranoia but he had a feeling that Sam had been right. For a moment he wished that he could talk to Sam. While Sam could hear his thoughts when Miles was a wolf he couldn't hear Sam's. An alpha wolves thoughts were private when he changed alone. The trip back to the base would take twenty minutes at most. And five had already passed with out trouble.

But as most things go trouble hit not four minutes later. Miles knew there was trouble the moment Ironhide stopped. He could smell the wolf in front of them before he saw it. He knew it wasn't Sam both because of the smell and because Sam was there seconds later ramming into the wolf in the road. Forcing it to move out of the way. It would have worked too had it not been for the two wolves that replaced it seconds after it was out of the way. Miles banged on the window and looked though at Will. The window slid open and before Will could even get a word out Miles was talking.

"Once we get them out of the way go." Will made to reply but Miles didn't give him the time. Seconds later he was jumping over the Ironhide's cab and hitting the ground as a wolf. sarah screamed from Ironhide's interior and Miles was aware of Annabell's startled crying but it didn't matter at the moment. Miles ran toward one of the wolves in front of him. This one's fur was a dark reddish brown and it's eyes were a yellowish green color.

"_Miles_." The thought was a greeting from the opponent in front of him.

"_Ronnie_." A deep snarl from a few feet away alerted Miles to Sam's own starting fight.

"_I've been waiting for this day to come for a long time_." Miles snarled as he reached his opponent fangs tearing into fur but not flesh as Ronnie pushed his body backwards.

"_Your kind of pathetic_. _You know that. I wouldn't wait to hunt for five years let alone fight dude._ " Miles stated as he and Ronnie began circling each other.

Sam growled deep in his throat as he looked at the two opponents in front of him. Ashley's fur glowed silver and her eyes yellow under the moon light. While Hectors mahogany colored fur seemed to be absorbing the color and hiding it away. His light brown eyes had an almost confused look to them. It was almost as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. Sam would have laughed. How stupid was his cousin sending Hector to fight with Ronnie and Ashley. The pup would be more of a hinderence than a help.

"_Ashley. How wonderful to see you again you bitch_." By the tone of Sam's thoughts one would have thought that he was mearly greeting an old friend. The furious growl that tore out from between Ashley's fangs however proved other wise.

"_Better than you I'm sure. At least I have a mate. You know I bet that your little girlfriend would leave you in a heartbeat if she knew the truth._"This time it was Sam's turn to growl deep in his own throat. It however wasn't Sam who made the first move but Ashley. The large female charged forward with her fangs bared only to have Sam move under her at the last moment and through her up into the air.

Sam almost yelped in shock when Hector snapped at him. For half a moment Sam had to wonder why he'd done it. Hector himself was usually quite a peaceful little pup. Hector whimpered as Hector pulled back and Sam hoped that that would be enough to cause the pup to run away. He had no such luck because seconds later Hector was trying to bite him again and failing quite miserably.

"_What are you doing Hector? Why are you even here right now?_" Sam thought as he knocked the smaller dog to the ground and almost winched at the sound of his pained yelp.

"_I'm sorry Sam but Kale said I have to stay and fight. I can't leave unless the others leave_." Sam shook his head in grim understanding. If the alpha commanded it then you couldn't not listen. it was imposable to green eyes slid over to Miles fight with Ronnie and then to Ironhide and the Lennox's waiting for them to get out of the road. Using what force he could with a short run Sam knocked Hector into the tall grass along the side of the road.

"_Miles get him out of the road_." Miles sent him a silent affirmative and seconds later the soft rustling of grass told Sam that the only ones left in the way were him and Ashley. If Sam could have paled he would have. He momentarily forgotten about the psycho bitch queen and was rewarded with a sharp pain in his right back leg. It was with half a pained cry that he turned and dug his fangs into the skin above her left back leg.

"_You son of a bitch!_"Ashley snarled as she let go of Sam's leg and proceeded to try getting at his throat only to be knocked forward by Ronnie's airborne form. Sam turned and looked at Ironhide nodding as he did so before looking at Miles and offering him a wolfy grin before both of them lunged into the tall grass to continue their fight. Ironhide lurched forward the moment that the road was clear and in no time at all was flying down the road at close to top speeds. Sarah and Will sat in silence for the moment at least. It took a minute for the two of them to gather their wits.

"William Lennox what in Gods Name is going on here?"

End Chapter

Well here's the new for any spelling mistakes I may have missed.

Review Thanks

blood shifter: Glad you liked it and ya my spell check was being stupid

Spoon10488: Next chapter complete

Fk306 animelover : Look forward no more


	8. Cutting a Deal

.

Cutting a Deal

Snarls filled the dark as a battle of fangs and claws continued. Miles huffed as he stood beside Sam. "Okay. This is getting really annoying man." "The fighting or knocking Hector out of the way so we can actually fight."

"Both." Miles lunged forward and snapped at Ronnie when the reddish brown wolf got too close to the two of them. Sam himself stood panting eyes locked on Ashley and only half-paying attention to Hector.

"Look at it this way Miles, Kale will call them off soon enough. He wants to kill me himself."

Miles huffed as he rammed into Hector sending the young wolf tumbling to the ground. "Okay so Kale gets you. Then who the hell is out to get me?" Sam shrugged and lunged forward sinking his teeth into Ashley's left shoulder.

"I'm sure Eddie or Ronnie would love to do it. Are you annoyed yet? And I mean really annoyed or just kinda annoyed." Miles tilted his head back and forth for a moment thinking before ramming into Ronnie and snapping his fangs close to the red brown wolfs ear.

"I'm passed kinda annoyed and moving on to fairly annoyed I think. Why you wanna end this?" "Ya. We gotta go save Will from Sarah cause I'm sure she's about ready to kill him for not explaining things before they left." Miles let out a bark like laugh as he moved away from Ronnie.

"Then lets finish it. So who are we tag teaming first?" Sam took a moment to think about this knocking Hector away from him while doing so. "How about the psycho bitch queen herself?"

"Can do boss man."

"Hey Miles. Is it a bad thing that we're not more worried about this fight turning bad?" Sam asked as he charged at Ashley.

"Considering all the weird ass crap we go through on a daily bases no." Miles answered as he took the silver wolf from the opposite direction. Moving as one the two of them had Ashley pinned down in a matter of seconds. Even though they were out numbered there were quite a few advantages to having a pack of only two wolves. Like that after five years of hunting together there was no longer a need to actually coordinate an attack because by now they both knew the other so well that they knew how the other would move.

Ashley thrashed beneath the two of them howls, whimpers, and growls leaving her muzzle in a both terrified and angry sounding way. Her words rang loud and clear in every mind. "Let me up you fucking bastards! Let me go so I can rip your throats out with my own fangs!" Sam snorted and looked at Miles.

"Such unladylike like language Miles. What would my grandmother say if she could hear Kale's mate speaking in such a way." Miles snickered in amusement. "Not sure Sam but I do know she wouldn't be happy."

Ashley's furious growl drowned out Sam's reply. Her attention wasn't on the two that had her pinned anymore but on the two male wolves that were supposed to fighting with her. For both Ronnie and Hector had yet to move from the spots they had stopped on when Ashley had been caught.

"Help me you idiots! What the hell are you two doing just standing around?" Ronnie and Hector looked at each other for the briefest of seconds. Neither one was willing to attack either Sam or Miles while they had Ashley pinned for fear of hurting her in the scuffle. Hurting the alpha's mate, even accidentally, was a serious enough offense to ward a banishing or even death and neither one was willing to risk their hides.

"We can't risk it Ashley. Kale would kill us if we hurt you." Ashley huffed and eyed her captives. At the moment she was trapped with no way out and Ronnie was right Kale would kill the two of them if they hurt her. He'd told them that himself many times. For the time being she was stuck and her two pack mates couldn't help her. So now she had to try and get herself out of this mess. She knew Sam wouldn't kill her. He was far too soft hearted to do that but that didn't mean that the big creature Eddie had told them about wouldn't and she didn't think she'd be able to fight one of them alone and come out on top. So it looked like she was going to have to bargain.

"Let me up Sam and let's make a deal." Sam tilted his head to the side and looked up at Miles.

"How about we make the deal like this." It wasn't a question but an order. Ashley growled low. "How dare you order me around mongrel!" Miles snorted.

"That's no way to get what you want. Why don't you try being a good little bitch and listen." Ashley growled again before forcing herself to calm down. "Fine we'll bargain like this. Let me up and let us go and we'll leave you two alone for the rest of the night. We won't attack once you let me up and we won't fallow you back to where ever your keeping those humans we were hunting earlier." The offer she knew was a good one and the best she could do with the limited power that came with being the alpha female of her mates pack. Sam considered it for a moment. He knew he wouldn't get a better offer.

"All right Ashley. We'll let you up and the three of you can run back to Kale with your tails between your legs. If you so much as go back on your word for a tenth of a second we'll leave you so scared not even Kale will want you." With that said Sam and Miles proceeded to back away from the downed wolf. Ashley bolted as soon as she was free Ronnie on her heals. Only Hector lingered and even that moment was brief. Looking at one another before turning in the direction of the base Sam and Miles made their way back.

Sarah Lennox took a deep and calming breath as she eyed her husband. Much to Will's credit he had explained the situation to the best of his ability but there were still many holes that Sam or Miles needed to fill for them. Now all they had to do was wait for the two of them to get back. It was funny how time seemed to be screwing with all of them both human and Transformer.

It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes since they'd gotten back to the base but it felt like it had been an hour at least. They were all worried by this new twist in their lives and by the new danger that threatened them. It was moments like this that caused them to wonder if their lives could get any weirder. Probably not. Large metallic heads turned toward the opened door.

"What is it?" Will asked as he looked at Ironhide and the other Autobots as he tried to see into the darkness that existed past the patch of light created by the open door. It was Prowl who answered his question.

" It's Miles and Sam or at least I believe that the wolf following him is Sam." As if on cue two shaggy forms made their way into the light provided by the open door. Eyes and optics fallowed the two shaggy form's as they made their way toward the open door.

"Is it just me or do they seen really smug about something?" Will asked as he watched the straw and black brown wolves enter the open door. An almost nervous silence filled the air as they entered. Sam and Miles looked at each other a silent conversation passing between the two. Miles nodded and turned to look at the others in the large room.

"So do we get the rest of the story now?" Prowl dared to ask as he looked down at his charge. A shrugging motion was his answer. "What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Miles turned and gave Ratchet a flat look before he began trotting toward one of the human hallways.

"Hey where are yo... Oh cloths never mind." Sarah turned and gave her husband a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" Will scratched the side of his face and blushed a bit. Why did he have to explain this. "Well when they do the human to wolf thing their cloths don't go with them." Sarah 'oohed' as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay so the straw colored one was Miles right?" "Yes." Sarah nodded. "So that makes the other one Sam right?" As if realizing that the other wolf hadn't trotted past them with Miles several heads turned at the same time. Bumblebee knew that if his human had been well human he would have blushed at all of the sudden attention.

This however wasn't the case as the black brown animal wasn't even looking in their direction but out the still open door instead. He looked like he was listening for something. What that something was they had no idea. "Sam is something wrong?" Greenish brown eyes turned to look up at the Autobot leader. Sam's ears swiveled around as he turned his attention back towards the open doorway. A moment passed in silence before Sam moved a low growl escaping his throat. The silence was one of those where just about the smallest noise would make just about anyone jump.

And jump just about everyone did when Miles reentered the room with a loud "Dude why's everyone so tense?". "Miles do us all a favor please?" "Sure what can I do for ya Doc?" "Be quiet. For the moment at least." Miles snorted but nodded anyways as he walked up to the large beast that was his beat friend. Eyes locked and it seemed as if they had another unheard conversation before Sam bolted out of the open door. Miles turned and looked at the group of people and transformers watching him.

"Sam'll be back in just a minute. We had someone follow us back and Sam went to get him." Sarah exchanged a nervous glance with her husband who in turn shared one with Ironhide. "That was very unwise of you two Miles allowing someone to follow you back here." Prowl stated as he looked at his young charge. Miles laughed as if Prowl had siad something amusing. "Trust me Hectors not all that dangerous."

"Isn't Hector that little kid who looks scared out of his wits half the time?" Bumblebee asked as he took a step closer to the blond human. Miles grinned and nodded in return a smile crossing his features. "Yup that's Hector. We were actually surprised it took him so long to get up the nerve to turn traitor on Kale and run."

"So is that a good thing?" Will asked as he glanced from Miles to the door. "Kinda it means we can get some info about why exactly Kale doing what he's doing but Hector isn't much of a fighter." "So your pretty much saying that even with this boy joining us you two might still be fragged."

"Yup. Sucks doesn't it?"

OoOoOoO

Oh my freaking Gods. I hate this chapter so freaking much. But I feel bad because I wasn't able to update before I left for the summer. Sorry for the wait guys but we didn't have internet acess at my house in Arkansas even though we were supposed to get it. So I wasn't able to update. That and I've been trying to figure out how to work the plot I want. So now I'm pretty much done with plot working and all I have to do is get the chapters out. With any luck chapter nine will be along soon. I'm thinking about four or five chapters before this story is done so long as I don't get writers block. Which with my luck I probably will.


	9. Exchanging Secrets

**Exchanging Secrets**

They didn't really know what to expect when they had herd about Hector. But the whimpering mahogeny wolf wasn't even remotly close to what any of them had thought. While Sam lead him through the open room with a tense sort of comfort Hector kept his tail tucked and gave the Autobots a wide berith. Even as a wolf they could tell that Hector was meek. He was the type of person who teneded to fallow orders only because he didn't have the courage to stand up for himself. In all truths Hector was pathetic as a wolf and also -as they found out a few minutes later- as a human. Hector trembled as he eyed the things around him.

These were the things that Ronnie had told them about. The things that were dangerous but they couldn't be bad could they? Sam trusted them and Sam was nice so it was possable that they were too. But they were so big! Hector swallowed the huge lump in his throat and tried to scrounge up any measure of courage that might still exist in his body. Needless to say he failed at finding any. So in a desprite attempt to find even the smallest amount of hope he turned to look at Sam and Miles. The two were talking quietly back and forth. Whatever they were talking about had to be important or he hoped it was. Hector quickly eyed the other two people in the room. A man and a woman, the ones that they had been ordered to kill. The baby was nowhere insight so it was probably safe for him to assume that it was tucked away asleep in one of the bedrooms.

"Hector." Sam called from his place a few yards away from the boy. "I need you to tell me everything that Kale's planing and anything that might give us an advantige." Hector was about to nod before his eyes flicked up to the large beings standing in the room with them. "But Sam the rules..."

"I know all about the rules and what I have to do to be able to keep us safe Hector don't worry about that." Sam said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it dialing quickly. "I plan on fixing that right now but afterwards I'll need you to tell me." Hectors voice was quiet when he answered. "Okay Sam." Sam offered the boy a quick and small smile in return. He knew the risk that Hector was taking doing this. He'd just put himself and his big sister in a great deal of danger. But right now he had a few kind old but not all that old customs to follow.

Sadly it was something that he had almost completly forgotten about but then again his education on part of his history was sevearly lacking. Settimg his phone on speaker before setting down himself Sam looked up at the people and bots that were still waiting for all thir questions to be answered. The air around him was filled with a slightly tense scent. Will and Sarah were still weary of him and Miles. They had every right to be. The sound of his phone ringing was the loudest noise in the whole room. the others seemed to sense that whatever was about to happen was important. Though they had no idea who Sam was calling they could only assume that it was someone who could help. They weren't expecting the soft female voice that sounded from the speaker of Sam's phone.

"Hello Taylor residance." Sam licked his lips once before speaking. "Hey Grandma is Gramps there?" Silence filled the other end for the briefest of moments.

"Yes he's here Sam. What do you need him for?" Something in the womans voice sounded both shocked and nervous. "I gotta talk to him about something and it's important. Really important." The womans silence only lasted a few seconds.

"Okay Sam I'll go get him." A soft click sounded from Sam's phone and one could only assume that his grandmother had set the phone down.

"Sam?" Sam turned and looked up at Optimus Prime for the briefest of moments before turning his attention back to his phone. "Just wait Optimus and you'll have your answers. I promise." Dispite the fact that Sam wasn't looking a him he nodded his head anyways. Surley whatever Sam had planed was going to do more good than harm. So for now they'd just have to hope that Sam knew what he was doing. The voice that ssounded from the speaker on Sam's phone wasn't quite what they were expecting. For one thing it sounded far to young to belong to someone who should be in their fifties or sixties but there was something in the tone that seemed to hint at a type of wisdom that only comes with great age.

"You called Sam?" Sam at hearing his grandfather's question couldn't help but arch an eyebrow.

"Ya Gramps I called. Are you aware that Kale has gone completly of his fucking rocker?" Silence. "What the hell are you talking about Samuel?"

"Kale showed up and started killing people on my territory and not only that he's threatened my girlfriend and he's had members of his pack trying to kill my friends." Sam growled as he glared at his phone. It was almost like he was hoping some of his rage would bleed through his end and wind up on his grandfathers side. "What are you talking about Sam and start from the begining. Don't leave out any detail no matter how small."

Sam sighed as he began his tale. He told his grandfather everything. He told him about the murders before Kale officially arrived and of the threats made against Mikaela. He told of his response and of Eddie's attempt to kill Will and Annabelle and Miles forced intervention and the fallowing limited explanation. Racing to get too Sarah and the fight between the packs and of the deal that was made and finally of Hectors betrayal. The room sat in silance as Sam's grandfather digested the information he'd just been given.

"Son of a bitch. How the hell could all this be happening right under my nose?" Sam shrugged forgeting for a moment that his grandfather couldn't actually see him. "Don't know Gramps your supposed to be one of the big dogs in charge so your guess is as good as mine." A sigh sounded from the other end of the line.

"Okay I'll worry about how Kale managed to get like this without us noticing later. Right now what we need to worry about is helping you survive the fight thats going to come because I have no doubt in my mind that there will be a fight."

" Okay we can worry about that in a moment. I need you permission to tell my friends everything Gramps." "You know how that works Sam. One secret cannot be told unless the other side is willing to give up one of their own."

At this point Sam turned and looked up at Optimus. "It's your choice big guy. You don't have to but it'd make things a whole lot easier." Optimus looked down at the young man in front of him. The deal sounded fair but he was worried.

"How would this work Sam?" Optimus asked. Sam thought a moment before answering. "Well more or less you agree to this and I can tell you everything about our kind that I know. I warn you now that my knowlage of my kind is fairly limited. All you have to do is agree to keep our secret and meet one of the elders." The voice that emerged from the phone was unexpected. "You'll be meeting with me. You shouldn't worry so much and if what Sam said is true you agreeing to this will keep Kale from telling anyone else outside of the pack."

"How does it work?" Ratchet found himself asking. It was Miles that answered his question. "No one really knows how it works. It's kinda like the alpha male thing. The secrets are exchanged and you won't be able to tell any strangers about what we are without our permission and vice versa. It has something to do with the fact that your making the deal with one of the elders. One of the top dogs."

They knew. All of them knew that this was something that needed to happen. It was something that had to be done or else things between them would be forever strained and tense. Sam was asking them to trust him. He was asking them to trust his kind with their secret and their kind wioth his. "I agree Sam." Sam smiled and nodded.

"I agree as well." Sam's grandfathers voice said from the phone and for a split second something seemed to change and then before any of them could figure out what it was the feeling was gone. "Now then I'll let then explan everything to you once their done with me and I'll answer any other questions you may have when I see you. Hector I need you to tell me whats going on with Kale." Hector gave a single gulp and stepped forward. The boy had been completly silent through out the whole meeting so far. "Yes sir." Hector took a deep breath before begining.

"I don't know much about whats going on. Kale's never been willing to tell me much. I guess he always thought I'd run from him eventually dispite my sister but I will tell you what I know."

"Thats all we ask of you young one."

"Kale started acting really strang awhile ago. He was always demanding but he's reached a new level as of late. He started muttering something about the council choosing one of the young pack leaders to join them or something. I think he overherd you and Grandma Lee talking or something. He got this idea that if there were fewer to choose from then he'd have a better chance of being picked."

"We've spoken of the young packs but never have we said anything about having one of the young alpha's joining us. Do you know why he decided to come after Sam?" Hector turned and looked at Will nodding slowly.

"It's because he has such a small pack. Kale knows about how Sam feels about biting people and how far he'll go to keep things as normal as possable for his mother."Hector winced as if he'd said something wrong and turned to look at Sam who shook hid head and then motioned for Hector to continue. " I guess he figured that because it's only Sam and Miles they'd be easy to take down. The only thing that they have working for them is how well they work together." There was silence for a few moments as everyone digested what Hector had just said. It was Sam's grandfather that broke the silence.

"I see. Thank you for your help Hector and don't worry about your sister we'll rake care of her." "Thank you." "Sam if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you in private for a moment." Sam sighed as he picked up his phone and turned the speaker function off. The only other gesture he made before leaving the room was a quick nod towards Miles. Miles nodded in return before turning to look at all the other occupents of the room a smile on his face.

"Okay story time will offically begin when Sam gets off the phone with his Gramps but I suppose that in the mean time I can try to answer some of your questions." Miles stood there waiting for someone to say something but noone did. There was only silence.

"Oh come on guys you were ready to strange me for answerers earlier and now you don't have any questions."

"It's not that we don't have questions Miles it's just that were not sure what to ask first." Prowl stated as he looked down at his young was half surpriesed that his logic circuts hadn't frozen yet but then again once he realy thought about it Miles and Sam were kinda like organic versions of them. "I have one Miles." Miles turned and gave Sarah a wide grom. "Shoot."

"What are we supposed to call you guys?"

"Miles and Sam." Will and a few of the others let out something that sounded like a series of groans while Sarah gave Miles the same look that his mother gave him when he'd done something really stupid. Hector's response was aparently the response Miles had been aiming for because Miles shot the boy a wide grin.

"That was a good one man." Hector said in between laughs. "That isn't what I ment Miles and you know it." Sarah said as she shot Miles her best stern mother look.

"I know its just that everyones so tense I thought I'd try to lighten up the atmosphere a bit. As for what to call us I'm not really sure. Me and Sam haven't ever really had to refer to ourselves as either a werewolf or shapeshifter. I tend to call us shapeshifters but Sam just uses whichever."

"Kale never really had a preference either though he aways refered to us as a group as the pack but I think most of our kind do that." Miles shrugged. "Call us whatever you want."

"That really dosen't help Miles." Miles found he could only shrug as he looked at Sarah. "Where did you come from?" Ratchet ased as he watched the two boys. "Not you personaly" Ratchet said before Miles could answer with another smart remark." but the breed. Where did it come from?"

"That we actually have a lot of old stories about." Sam said as he walked back into the room. "Some people think that Shapeshifters and Werewolves both come from Indian tribes and that a male and female crossed paths by accident and we were the result."

"So basically you guys are mutts." Will said as he sat down near Sam, Miles, and Hector pulling Sarah along with him. He didn't see the point in stading up anymore and if the feeling he had was right then he wanted to be seated.

"Ya kinda just be careful who you call a mutt. I don't really care cause your my friend but there are others that'll rip your head off for doing that." Will nodded in understanding. Sam looked around at his ring of friends from the people sitting with him then to the Autobots standing around them.

"Okay it's story time. Cause the easiest way to wxplain this is to tell you the same story my Gramps told me. Then if you have any questions afterwards you can ask them." Sam cleared his thraot before beginning.

"The meeting of the Shapeshifter and Werewolf was one of fate or so the elders say. The Shapeshifter was an old wolf from a tribe that lived near the sea and our cousins live ther still. Noone knowa where the Werewolf came from. Many believe that she came from across the sea with a ship full of traiders or settlers. We only know that she came alone. The rest of her pack had been slain by one of the cold one in a widespread slaughter. The first time they meat was on the night of a full moon. He had been hunting and so had she. In the end they ended up hunting together and so it was that a friendship was struk. He was an older man and she a younger woman but they had much in common. As it turned out she had come back from across the sea. Her and her pack had ran from their home not long after the moon had cursed them but she had returned after the cold one had slain them all. He had left his pack after a cold one had slain his wife. He never told her the full story but as time went by they grew closer. As it turned out something of a relationship formed between the two and one full moon after a hunt and in a haze they mated. The man overcome with greaf for what he had done left he the next day before she woke up. He left her only a letter. She understood and like the man didn't really understand why they had mated. One moonless night sometime later the Goddess came to her.

"I cursed only your tribe on this landmass and when the time came let you run. I had hoped that you would find a mate within another pack across the sea but that did not happen. You dear one are one of my children and sadly one of the last." The Lady that sat before her cried a single silver tear and them pulled her into a hug. "I will not let one of my creations be wilped out and so I influenced both you and the old wolf. I knew it would cause you both great pain and suffering but I will not let your breed dissapear so easily and if I must mix the two than I shall. Forgive me for the pain I have caused and the pain that will befall you in the months to come.."

Having said her piece she kissed the woman on the head and vanished. Nine months later the woman gave birth to three children. Two males and one female. Thirteen years later on the night of the fullmoon closest to the night of their borth all three of them changed. At first they fought amonst themselves a terrible hate filling their vains but one brother best the other two and became the alpha. As soon as he stood above his siblings they relented and the rage began to fade into the very back of their minds. Eventually the moon lost her sway and they were able to change whenever they wanted. It was years later that the alpha meet a woman and fell in love. Something in him called out to her and she was all he wanted but he feared what she would think of him if she saw him change. So he sought council from his brother and sister first and then he preyed to the moon. She answered.

"If this woman truely loves you than she will look past the animal and to the man within." It was a month later on a night lit by a full moon that he showed her and she still loved him. She had no fear of him and in a moment of desire asked if she could ride upon his back. He was so happy that he knelt down so she could climb on. He took her on a wild run throughout the forrest and with every second that passed a kind of bond between them grew. It was as if they were the only people in the whole world. It was the first imprint. It was during that run however that he discovered something else about himself and about the abilites he and his siblings shared. Sometime during the run he found himself traveling by a clif. Something happened and she fell from his back and in his attempt to keep her from falling to her death he bit her in order to pull her back up. the result was almost instint. She screamed and fell to her knee's in pain and began to transform. He had spread his ability to her ans through the bond he shared with his siblings they now knew of this ability as well. Over the years they formed a pack as they found others to imprint with and others (mostly indians) who whished to become one of them. The alpha female never blamed him for what happened and was happy that she could join him and the others as a wolf. Over time they discovered that only those of blood could pass on the ability and eventually the Alpha let his brother and sister form their own packs. They however were the oldest of the wolves and were given the title the great wolves. And so the bloodline carried on untill mine."

The room was silent for a moment as most of its occupants were digesting Sam's story. Will opened his mouth to say something only to close it again when the lyric's from Linkin Parks song Numb filled the air. Sam cringed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was his mother.

"Sorry he muttered before answering. "Ya mom. No I at the base. No I wasn't aware that it was that late. Yes I'll be home as soon as possable. Bye mom." Sam hung up the phone with a soft click. "Okay I'm gonna have to go home soon so do you guys have any questions that can't wait untill tomarrow?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"No and the ones we want the answers to can wait." Sam nodded. "Come on Bee we gotta get home." The yellow Autobot nodded in understanding. "Sam what about me?" Hector asked as Sam started to walk over to Bumblebee. Sam smiled. "You're staying here. Miles you had better be heading home too. I'm sure my mom called your mom before calling me." Hector's response was to look at the alien robots surrounding him and prey that he didn't piss them off. Miles on the other hand gave Sam a quick salute before nodding and heading in Prowl's direction.

Will stood silent thinking something over. He was wondering if he should ask or not. That Hector kid had said Sam didn't like doing it but would he be willing to if he (Will) himself was willing. He was far more than willing if it was what it took to keep his family safe. Sam and Miles were just kids and they were out numbered. Even with Hectors help they didn't have much of a chance and he knew that the Autobots wouldn't kill the other wolves because they were human. He doubted Sam would ask them to kill the others anyways but there was always the possibility. Besides he had bedt to pay to both Sam and Miles. He owed both of them his life and his families lives. So if he could get Sam to say yes then he'd do it but Sam had also said it had to be a full moon.

"Sam can I talk to you for a second?" Sam turned and looked at Will for a second before nodding. There was something in the older man's eyes that almost seemed to demand that he say yes. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Sure. In here or outside?"

"Outside." Sam nodded again. "No listening in." Sam turned his gaze from the Autobots to Hector and Miles. "Any of you."

"Will?" Sarah asked as she looked at her husband. He only smiled at her in return before kissing her on the cheek and responding. "It's nothing hum. It's just a kinda personal question." Sarah 'ohhed' and let her husband go. Will followed Sam outside the cool night air chilling them both. It was Sam who spoke first.

"You can ask Hector questions too. I sure he can answer most of them better than I can." Will nodded slowly and took a deep breath exhailing slowly. "I wanna help Sam. I want to help you and Miles fight."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "No you don't Will. You know as well as I do that they'd kill you with ease." Sam felt his gut sink as he looked at the soldier in front of him. "You don't owe us anything Will. We did what we did because you're our friends and because it was the right thing to do."

Will looked at the young man in front of him and for a second it seemed as if he were seeing Sam for the first time. This wasn't the scrawny teenager he forced to run in a battlefield but a young leader trying to keep his friends safe and his world from falling apart. He had a feeling that Bumblebee would corner him on the Mikaela department when they left and he was more than willing to let the scout take that mission. He had something else he wanted to do.

"I know you don't expect anything from me in return but please Sam listen to me. I'm doing this because I want to help you but mostly it's because I want to keep my family safe. Please Sam I want you to bite me." Sam sighed. He'd been right but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Will for asking. He was asking for this with all the right reasons but...

"No, Will. I'm sorry but I can't."

"It's because it's not a full moon anymore isn't it?" Sam response was a surprise. "No, thats not why. I could bit you right now and in a few seconds the transformation process would start. That was one of the things my Gramdfather wanted to talk to me about alone. It dosn't have to be a full moon for a bite to work. Biting during the full moon is more of a tradition than anything else. I swo..." Will inturrupted. "Then why the hell not Sam. Why won't you do it I'm willing." Will's voice wasn't a yell but a quiet whisper. "I swore that I would never bit another person after I bit Miles. I won't put another person through that sort of pain ever again if I can help it."

Will's voice turned pleading. "I not asking Sam I'm begging. Please help me protect my family and my friends." Sam sighed and for half a second Will thought he had won.

"I'm sorry Will but I'd rather die than tear you family apart like this cursre has torm me away from my mother." Sam turned and walked back into the base leaving Will standing in the cold night air alone.

oOo

I don't much care for this chapter. Sam talks too much and the others don't talk enough. I really need to work on that. Sorry I haven't been answering reviews but to tell you all the truth I haven't really felt like it. I'm thinking this story will be three to four more chapters long tops. I hope you enjoyed and will leave a review. One makes me happy all day and more than one has me walking on freaking sunshine. Sorry for any spelling mistakes but my betas have all dissapeared and truthfully I'm not bothering to look for them anymore.


	10. Abducted

Abducted

Things weren't going well. Not that they hardly ever did in his screwed up life but he supposed that things could get worse. That was something that Kale would do for him in a heartbeat. Sam wasn't stupid and he knew the risks of what was going on far better than anyone else could imagine. He knew that the chances of him and Miles winning this fight were slim to none and he wouldn't ask the Autobots to break their code and kill his cousin and his pack. Even if they hadn't had the code he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to ask them anyways.

The thought of killing something that wouldn't be eaten disgusted him and he knew that Miles felt the same. He'd had a good long talk with Bumblebee the night before and his guardian knew more about him now than he did when they'd left the base that night. Miles had made it home safely as well. Despite being a psychotic bitch Ashley had kept her word and left them alone. He knew that Will and his family were safe at the base with Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots.

Kale wouldn't dare attack them there. It would take more than the pack members he had with him to take down Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus. Hell it would take at least four wolves of his age to have a chance at taking down a smaller mech like Bumblebee or Jazz. Thinking of Jazz made him think of Mikaela and of the promise he'd made to Bumblebee the night before. He had today to figure out how he was going to tell her all about what he was and the chance that they might not belong together like he thought they did. He prayed to the Lady that she would understand. It didn't seem to matter which way he went. He was screwed on almost all sides. Something bad was going to happen because there was no way in hell that everything was going to work out for the better on all sides.

This fight between him and Kale would end soon and their would be losses on both sides. As Sam turned to look at the clock sitting on the nightstand he could only hope that they wouldn't be as bad as he thought they'd be.

Then there was Will who wanted him to bite him. He could understand where the solder was coming from. It was scary thought to find out that there was something neither he nor the Autobots were capable of fighting off. Will had wanted it and he had refused. Will had given him the strangest look when he'd mentioned his relationship with his mother. Not that it surprised him all that much. To an outsider looking in their relationship looked like the norm between mother and son. But then the only person who knew the truth was Miles and he wasn't telling anyone.

But back to the whole thing with Lennox. He'd asked to be bitten. He'd wanted the curse so that he could help them fight. The worst thing was that for the briefest moment he'd almost said yes. He had almost agreed to turn Will into a monster. A monster like him and Miles. He'd managed to refuse thankfully and keep his promise to himself about never biting another person unless a life could be saved by it. But still there was that little part of him that was annoyed by his refusal.

Another bite meant another brother and the wolf in him wanted it badly. It was still however something he couldn't do. That was another thing he had to worry about he supposed but it wasn't an immediate worry. He could put it off for awhile.

"SAMMY."

Sam's eyes turned to his bedroom door as his mom's call reached him. He had a feeling that whatever she had to say wasn't good.

Ooo

Mikaela sighed as she washed the oil off of her hands. It felt good for her hands to be clean again. She loved working in the auto repair shop but she hated the feeling of oil on her hands. It made her feel dirty. Eyeing the cars in the parking lot she realized that Jazz was still on patrol and he would probably be for a few more hours.

Which sucked because her shift ended in about five minutes. It could be worse though she supposed. All she needed to do if she needed a ride home was call Sam. But Sam had been acting strange for the past few days. Maybe it was just the thing with his cousin. Sam had said that they didn't get along but they acted like they did in front of his mother so that they wouldn't upset her. From what she'd seen of Kale he seemed like an okay guy but she hadn't really had the chance to spend enough time with him to get to know him. For a second she wondered if she should bother Sam or not.

For half a second she was against it. Then her mind kicked out of car mode and into normal mode. Maybe if she talked to Sam she'd be able to get the reason why he hated Kale so much out into the open. That would probably help a lot. She was about to pull her phone out of her bag when she heard someone call her name.

"Mikaela." Mikaela turned and came almost nose to nose with Ashley. She couldn't help but jump. Ashley giggled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Mikaela took a deep calming breath and offered the blonde a small smile.

"It's okay I just didn't expect you to be so close." Ashley giggled again and watched the brunette in front of her.

"The boys went out on their own today and I thought I'd track you down and we could go shopping or something." Mikaela blinked a little surprised at the girls straight forward offer. She wondered if she should go or not but then again what could it hurt. She could talk to Ashley and try and get a story out of her before she tried Sam. Who knew she might actually end up liking the girl. She'd call Jazz once they got to the mall and let him know where she was.

"Sure. My dad's using my car today so I would have needed a ride anyways and I don't really feel like going home yet." Ashley smiled showing off white teeth and nodded.

"Good. We can get to know each other without our childish boyfriends around." Mikaela couldn't help but smile. Ashley had the childish part right. Yelling at her boss to let him know she was leaving a few minutes early, he didn't care he likes her, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the garage and to a red car that had to of been rented for the day.

"So do you know why Sam and Kale are always at each others throats?" She asked as climbed into the passenger side seat and threw her purse into the back seat with Ashley's. Ashley laughed as she started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"You have no idea how at each others throats they are. I think it's some sort of contest or something between them." Mikaela nodded in understanding. Boys seemed to have a built in need to compete. Though Sam seemed to compete more with video games than anything else.

"I can understand that." Mikaela said as she looked out her window and at the passing scenery. It would only take them about ten minutes to reach the mall from where they had started. They sat in silence for a moment both of them thinking before Ashley asked another question.

"Who gave you that necklace?" Ashley gestured down to the green and black fang hanging around her neck. Mikaela smiled as she ran a finger down the cool stone.

"Sam gave it to me the other day before school started. He found it while he was digging through the stuff in his lockers and though I'd like it." Ashley nodded in understanding. If Kale were the type to offer it to her she'd gladly were the dark blue fang he wore around his neck. The fangs were a symbol of leadership and only the alpha male was gifted with one.

"Kale has one of those but it's a different color. Can I see yours?" Mikaela blinked and looked down at the fang. She chewed her lip for a moment while thinking. It wasn't like Ashley could steel it or anything. "Sure you can see it." Ashley smiled as she watched Mikaela pull the leather cord out from under her hair and over her head.

"Thanks." The blonde said as she took the necklace from Mikaela. Mikaela nodded and it was during that nod that she noticed that they weren't on the main road anymore but they were in the woods a few miles from the lake. The car they were in was slowing down as Ashley pulled to the side of the road. Mikaela was about to ask the other girl about what was going on but the blond cut her off. Her friendly smile had turned into a mean sneer.

"No really thank you. For handing over the only thing other than Sam and Miles that was keeping you safe."

"What are you talking about?" Mikaela asked because this had to be some sort of sick prank that they were pulling. She had to stay calm. She'd faces worse than this and come out of it alive.

"I think that it's time you learn the truth about your boyfriend and his friend."

Ashley said this in an almost pity filled voice. It was like whatever she had to tell her would make some huge difference in her life. Little did she know that it would but chances were it wouldn't be a change for the better but for the worse.

Ooo

Miles hummed a bit as he walked towards the Rec room in the Autobots base. Despite the hell his world was turning into he was in quite a good mood. Sure things were bad but with any luck all this bad shit going on would be over soon. He didn't want to dwell on what might happen over the next few days. He didn't want to think about the possibility that either him or Sam could die. Or that both of them could die. He just couldn't think about that kind of stuff now.

On a better note Prowl now knew what was going on and he hadn't crashed. Which was good because he didn't really want to piss off Ratchet. That dude was scary on the best of days. But he'd gladly take on Ratchet if it meant that he didn't have to hang around a pissed Sam. Smile widening a bit as he entered the large Rec room Miles couldn't help but notice that Hector wasn't in the room.

"Please tell me you didn't terrorize the poor kid." Every being in the room turned to look at him.

"We did no such thing." Ratchet said sounding offended. Miles raised an eyebrow and looked around the room one more time.

"Then where is he?" It was Optimus who answered.

"Sleeping I believe. He was on the phone with his sister almost all night." Miles let out a small 'oh' and nodded in understanding. That sounded about right.

"Hey Miles." Miles turned at the sound of Lennox's voice and waved at the man. Lennox looked like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep either.

"What's up?" Miles asked as he plopped down on a stool beside the bar that ran in front of a small kitchen area.

"Can I ask you a question?" Miles smiled.

"You already did but I'll let you ask me another one." Lennox shot Miles a flat look before asking his question. "What does Sam have against biting people?" Miles blinked as he looked at the man. It only took a moment for understanding to bloom in the teens brain.

"Why the fuck did you ask him to bite you?" Lennox blinked taken aback. Sarah and Ironhide had asked him the same question the night before when had had asked Hector about why sam had refused to bite him.

"I figured that if he bit me I could help you guys. I know that you don't expect the Autobots to help you fight if it comes down to it but you guys are still outnumbered." Miles snorted and then smiled at the older man.

"Do something for me." Lennox nodded." Think about the most painful thing that's ever happened to you." Lennox was quiet for a moment clearly thinking about past pains. Miles eyes shifted over to the silent Autobots. He knew that they were listening in. getting answers to questions that they wanted answered as well. Miles was pretty sure that they still had their own questions to ask but it was very likely that they'd let Lennox and his wife, if she came in while they were talking about this sort of thing, ask theirs first.

"Okay now what?" Lennox asked as he looked at Miles.

"Now take that experience and multiply it by about a zillion." Miles could tell that Lennox had gotten what he'd wanted the man to get when he winced.

"The first change hurts so much that every other injury you'll ever get will feel like a poked finger in comparison."

"Surly what you gain after that first change outweighs the fact that the first change hurts so much." Ironhide said as he took a step closer to the pair. Miles smiled and nodded a bit. He understood where Ironhide was coming from but there was still a lot of stuff that they didn't understand.

"It's a lot more than pain Hide. Sam doesn't like doing it for another reason. The first time we turn we're more or less monsters. During that first change you'd kill the person you loved most if they happened to wander across your path."

"Elaborate Miles." Blue eyes shifted toward the Autobots medic before Miles twisted in his seat just enough so the he had a better glimpse of the rooms occupants.

"Gladly. Let me tell you guys a story. The story about when Sam bit me and how that bite changed my life."

Ooo

I was actually going to make this chapter longer but I had an idea for about how I wanted to do Miles story and it wouldn't have really fit this chapter. Well that and I didn't want to take the chance of confusing you guys. I'll update as soon as I can. My moms been taking me to the library and I'm going to try and go at lest once a week. So I'm attempting to have an update for either this story or Dog Collar every other week. That way I have about two weeks to work on each chapter.

Oh and SkyHighFan please stop reviewing me in messages. If you have a question then ask me in a review and if I'm able to answer it I'll send you a message in return. I'm not trying to sound rude but this way I get another review to keep. I tend to delete messages after I've answered them.

Please drop me a review. They make me happy and help my poor self-confidence get better.


	11. Tales and Plans

_Italics are real time events_

Tales and Plans

The night air was cool and filled with the sounds of crickets chirping to each other. A full moon shone bright over a love cabin that was currently housing two boys one of which had turned thirteen just that day. The cabin itself wasn't very grand considering it only consisted of a living area a small kitchen and a bathroom. It was more for spending a day or so in than any other major length of time.

For Sam and Miles it was perfect. The two boys had spent most of their time playing video games and watching scary movies. It was so cool that a friend of their fathers had offered to let them stay the night for Sam's birthday. It also helped that they had a phone in the cabin with them and their dads friend only lived like a mile and a half away. The two boys were currently sitting in front of a moderately sized TV watching one of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies.

A half empty bowl of popcorn sat in between the two and various other snacks and several empty pop bottles littered the floor. Both boys were so engrossed in the movie that a war could have started outside the cabin's door and they wouldn't have noticed. So it made sense that Miles didn't notice when Sam got up to go to the bathroom, four cans of Coke tended to do that to a person. Sam couldn't help but smirk as an evil idea formed in his brain after he had finished in the bathroom. Miles was sitting on the large mattress that Uncle Duane (their dads friend) had put down for one of them to sleep on, the other would have the couch, completely and totally absorbed into the movie.

That meant that if Sam were to say… run across the room and jump on the mattress that Miles wouldn't notice until it was too late. Taking a few steps back so that he'd have a better running start Sam prepared to make his move. Running across the room as fast as he could go without falling Sam jumped onto the mattress and caused his friend to both shout in surprise and bounce a few inches into the air. Thankfully the popcorn bowl was on the floor.

HOLY CRAP SAM!" Miles shouted his blue eyes wide. Sam found that he could only laugh at his friend.

"Sorry Miles." Sam paused to breathe. "I couldn't help it. You were so focused on the movie I couldn't pass it up." Miles though about being mad at Sam for about three seconds until he realized that had it been him given the chance to scare the crap out of Sam he'd have taken it as well. He told Sam as much.

"It's okay bro. I'd have done it too." Sam and Miles grinned at each other before turning back to the movie. "What did I miss?" Sam asked as he settled back down on the mattress. "Freddie just turned that puppet dude into a big freaking puppet and made him walk off the roof."

"Damn," Sam cursed. "I can't believe I missed that." Grinning Sam turned and looked at his friend. "Wanna watch it again?" Miles only grinned in return and hit the rewind button on the remote. Both boys were at that stage in life where the bloodier and gorier a movie was the better it was. Needless to say both of their mothers hoped that they grew out of their love for gore soon. They wanted their sweet little boys back. The movie continued without any further events happening. By the time the movie ended both boys were trying not to yawn and failing miserably. The decision was made without either one of them needing to say anything.

Ooo

"_Okay Miles I'm sorry but how is any of what your telling us now relevant to you getting bitten?" Miles huffed in slight annoyance. _

"_It's a story I can't very well start off in the middle or else you guys won't get why certain stuff happens." "Miles we hardly ever get why you do what you do." _

"_Just shut up and let him get on with the story Hide." Lennox said as he eyed his friend. Ironhide snorted and crossed his arms. He still didn't understand why Miles was wasting their time with by telling his story with every little detail._

ooo

Despite the fact that neither one of them wanted to go to sleep it was time for bed. Neither of the boys wanted to fall asleep while watching their next movie. Because it sucked when you fell asleep in the middle of a movie and didn't get to see the end of it the first time. Sam yawned and blinked weary brown eyes. He felt like he was ready to drop.

He couldn't remember ever feeling this tired outside of being sick. Miles had already made his claim on the couch and was laying beneath his blanket. This meant that Sam was left with the mattress on the floor. Not that he minded it was better than actually having to sleep on said floor. Sam turned of the small lamp that sat beside the couch before crawling into his own bed and making himself comfortable. Both boys were asleep within a matter of minutes. Miles wasn't sure what had woken him up but it had been as abrupt as if someone had doused him in cold water.

Blue eyes blinked in rapid succession trying to clear the slightly fuzzy images that had appeared in front of them. If it hadn't been for the full moon outside he wouldn't have been able to see anything. Rubbing at his eyes as he sat up he wondered what had woken him from his sleep. Looking around the room he found that nothing was missing or out of place. At least that was until he looked down at the bed where Sam had been sleeping. Sam wasn't there. Brain still to foggy for him to panic Miles figures that Sam had just gone to the bathroom again because he downed two more pops before going to bed.

Miles mumbled something under his breath and climbed out of his warm cocoon on that couch. Looking at the bathroom door it took him a moment to realize that though it looked closed it wasn't and no light could be seen from within.

"So Sam's not in the bathroom." Miles mumbled to himself as he moved towards the cabin door. It was entirely possible that Sam had gotten hot and went outside to cool off. The screen door screeched loudly as Miles pushed it open and stepped outside. His mom would kill him for getting his socks so dirty but he wanted to find Sam.

"Sam." Miles called out to his friend hoping that he was within hearing distance. Surly Sam wasn't stupid enough to wander off in the woods alone at night. Sam knew just as well as he did that all sorts of wild animals and serial killers were just waiting to attack innocent, or not so innocent, people walking through the woods all alone. With every passing second that his friend remained missing Miles became more and more paranoid.

His theory had gone from Sam needing to cool off to some Freddie wannabe stealing Sam from his bed and being taken off somewhere to be tortured and killed. Maybe his mom was right about his overactive imagination. Jumping at every sound as he looked for his friend Miles was half tempted to run back into the cabin and call Uncle Duane.

Ooo

"_Hold on a moment please Miles." Miles blinked and turned to look at Ratchet. _

"_Ya."_

"_Is the reason you told us all those other details before so that we'd understand why you were thinking the way you were thinking at this point in time." Miles grinned and nodded. _

"_Yup." _

"_Seriously though Miles why did you think some dude had kidnapped Sam and killed him and left you alone?" Lennox was giving Miles a look that seemed both amused at the stupidity he'd displayed when he was younger and what he was displaying now for having the need to tell them about this. _

"_Hey man we'd just watched like five scary movies in a row. You'd have been freaked too." Miles said. Lennox supposed that if he had been in the same situation as Miles he would have been freaked out too. _

"_Ya sorry. Get back to the story."_

Ooo

"SAM!" Miles yelled his voice a few pitches higher than it should have been. He hoped to god that his friend answered this time because as much as he hated it he was on the verge of tears. He was scared to death and Sam wasn't there to make him feel better or be scared to death with him. He was just about to back into the house when an piercing scream cut through the night air. The scream made Miles jump and shout in surprise and he almost ran into the house until he realized that he knew that scream. That scream belonged to Sam.

It was the same scream that Sam had let out when he'd broken his arm a few years back. Sam was hurt and Miles did the only thing he could think of. He ran in the direction that the sound had come from completely ignoring all the common horror movie sense that was telling him to not go that way. He wasn't sure how long it took for him to reach the area where Sam's scream had come from.

He did know though that his socks were torn to shreds. Puffing hard as he entered a large clearing that sat about a hundred feet into the woods Miles could only stop and stare at the beast that was in front of him. He couldn't see Sam but he could see the black brown wolf that stood just as tall as he did. Eyes daring to glance anywhere but at the monster wolf in front of him Miles noticed something laying of the ground that sent a bolt of pure terror through his entire body. Sam's clothes were laying in a shredded heap by the wolves hind legs. Of course Miles thought what anyone his age and in his situation would think.

'ITS EATEN SAM!'

Ooo

"_You thought that Sam had eaten himself?" _

"_Yes, I thought that the wolf Sam had turned into had eaten Sam. For the love of the lady! Let me get back to the story."_

Ooo

Miles mind screamed at him as he watched the beast in front of him. He spent five seconds holding back a scream that came no matter how hard he tries not to. As Miles scream rang throughout the forest and clearing the black brown wolf turned to look at him it's green brown eyes glowing in the moonlight. Survival instincts finally kicking in Miles turned and ran.

Had Miles not screamed he probably would have been a lot safer for the moment that the noise had left his throat the large wolf's attention was on him. Miles didn't know how many steps he had taken before he was bowled over. A sharp pain ran through his body as he hit the ground. Gasping for breath miles turned so that he was half way facing they sky. Not that he could see anything other than the large white fangs of the wolf that was standing over him. A deep growl drowned out the other night time sounds and Miles found that he could only focus on the fangs that were getting closer to his neck with every passing second.

Miles couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. In a single moment of utter clarity Miles knew he was going to die. Things would end in a matter of seconds. Fangs dug into soft flesh of Miles neck and blood began to flow. For the briefest of moments sharp pain radiated from Miles' neck.

Ooo

"_Holy shit!"_

"_He tore your throat out!" _

"_That's not possible Miles you'd have died."_

"_As you all can see I'm alive and I got over. Leave Sam alone about it and let me finish this fucking story!"_

"_Miles language."_

Ooo

It was only there for a second before something new took its place. As the pain of the bite on his neck faded a weird tingling took its place. It didn't take long for the tingling feeling to turn into a searing burn and that burn felt as if it was spreading throughout his entire body. Everything around him seemed to fade until the only thing that was left was the pain. He couldn't focus on anything else. It felt like his muscles and insides were melting as the fire inside of him burned hotter. Miles didn't hear himself scream or see the large wolf that had bitten him back away as if it was curious about what was happening. The only thing that existed for him was pain.

Seconds might have been hours and minutes seemed like years. Then as quickly as the pain had appeared it was gone. Something new had taken its place. Something he had no memory of ever feeling before. He felt strong as if nothing in the world could hurt him. Miles blinked and everything around him came into sharp focus, it was as if he was looking through binoculars. He could see everything around him with stunning clarity. Miles huffed before taking a deep breath through his nose.

Scents were crystal clear. He could smell the tree's and the animals that lived in the forest. But more than anything a deep woodsy smell filled his nose. It was that scent that grabbed his attention in a way that nothing else could. Turning to look in the direction the scent was coming from Miles spied another wolf and as if someone had flipped a switch on inside of him he knew that the other wolf had to be dominated or killed before it could get him.

He could smell the desire to fight radiating off of the other wolf. The other wolf was smaller than he was. Smaller meant weaker and being weaker meant that he could win. He wanted to win. He wanted it more than anything. How dare that other wolf even consider challenging him? A deep rage began to fill Miles very being. He didn't care about dominating the other wolf. He wanted it dead and fast. He moved without thinking.

Ooo

"_Primus, you were going to kill him?" _

"_PROWL!" _

"_Sorry Miles."_

Ooo

Lunging at the other wolf Miles snapped his jaws in an attempt to catch the fur nearest to his fangs. Only to discover that the other wolf had moved. He had missed. While he was stronger the other wolf was faster than he was. Snarling and snapping at each other the wolves moved in a deadly dance of fangs and claws. Miles slammed into the other wolf knocking it to the ground only to have the smaller animal bite his back leg. Miles yelped and tried to shake the smaller wolf off but it held on with all its strength.

Twisting so that he could get at the other wolf Miles found the he couldn't get the other wolf with his fangs but he could with his claws. The dark colored wolf whimpered as pain tore through its muzzle and let go of Miles leg moving back wards in an attempt to keep away from the claws and fangs of the other animal. Both wolves began to circle one another in an attempt to find the others weak spot. Both lunged at the same time ramming into each other and forcing themselves onto their hind legs.

Miles snapped at the other wolf just as it pulled its head back out of the way. The other wolf snapped back a moment later only to end up thrown off balance. Both Miles and the other wolf fell to the ground with heavy 'thuds'. Miles was just about to get back onto his feet when something latched onto his throat. The other wolf had him pinned. Now it was submit or die and dieing wasn't something he was quite ready for. Ears flattened back against Miles head and he let out a low whimper.

As if sensing his lack of desire to fight anymore the other wolf let him go and backed up a few feet. Miles lay low against the ground his position submissive instead of aggressive. Something in his seemed to change at that moment. The rage that had been there about the presence of the other wolf was gone and now that he could think about it there was something familiar about the wolf in front of him. It was almost like he knew him. It was only when the voice entered his head that he knew something strange had happened. "Miles?" The voice belonged to Sam and sounded confused.

"What just happened?"

Ooo

" Wait so just like that the fight ended and you two were back to yourselves. Well you know what I mean."

"Ya, that was it. All it took was me giving in for all that rage to disappear."

"That had to be confusing as hell The next morning." Lennox said as he looked at Miles. Miles found he could only laugh and nod his head in agreement.

"It was really strange at first considering we woke up like five miles away from the cabin naked but after about a month or so we got used to it."

"I suppose that like many other things that if your given enough time it eventually looses it's strangeness." Ratchet said as he watched Miles move around the small kitchenette.

"I wonder. Would you object to me doing a few scans next time you or Sam change?" Miles shrugged as he started digging through the fridge in search of something to eat.

"When we see Sam later ask him. I can't make decisions for the pack." Ratchet let out a sound that sounded something like an annoyed huff.

"Can you not make you own choices Miles." Miles turned to look at the large chartreuse robot.

"Sure I can make plenty of my own choices but if it involves me as a wolf I have to have Sam's permission. That's just the way it is." Miles shrugged as he pulled out a container of ham from one of the crispers. He'd gotten used to things like Sam's 'have to have a say in pack matters' a long time ago and it didn't really bother him anymore. "If it makes you feel any better Doc I doubt he'll say no. So long as none of the info your scans give you gets out to the public or anything."

Ratchet made a sound like he'd just been insulted, maybe he had been.

"I would never…"

"Of course you'd never we all know that Ratchet." Ratchet turned and huffed at Ironhide. The black mech had just interrupted him.

"So is there anything else you'd like to know?" Miles asked as he began fixing a sandwich. He had no real desire to watch Ratchet and Ironhide fight no matter how cool it would have been.

"Of course we still have questions Miles. Would you like to eat before we ask them?" Miles blinked and looked between his progressing sandwich and Optimus Prime for the briefest of moments.

"Na, you can ask me while I eat."

"Miles has no problem talking with his mouth full Optimus no matter how many times people ask him not too." Miles blinked and looked up at the black and gold Saleen that was Prowl. He felt slightly betrayed for some reason or another. It probably had something to do with the fact that Prowl didn't make statements like that often. Especially when it came to him talking with his mouth full of food.

"You traitor." Miles mumbled as he took a bite out of his now completed sandwich. "I am no such thing." Was Prowl's reply.

"Wait I have a question." Miles cut his eyes towards Lennox before nodding around his mouthful of food. "What's the deal with Sam and his mom?" Lennox asked only to have Miles make a chocking sound as he swallowed a mouthful of food without chewing the whole thing.

"No way in Hell," Miles croaked. "am I even breaching that topic. You can ask Sam yourself Mister. Bite Me So I can Help. I have no desire to not be able to talk to anyone ever again because I went and pissed him off." Lennox blinked taken aback by Miles reply. He hadn't expected that reaction from the teen.

"I guess I will then."

"It's your life."

Ooo

Jazz was worried. And it wasn't very often that he was. He tried to avoid the mother hen status that some of the other bots had been given and so far he'd been doing well. But right now he feared that he might just end up joining them anyways.

Then again he had a good reason to worry. He couldn't find Mikaela anywhere. He'd been on patrol when she'd gotten off work but she wasn't there nor was she at home and Bumblebee said he hadn't heard from her all day. It was possible that she gone somewhere with her friends but she always let him know where she was going and this time she hadn't.

To make matters worse her cell phone wasn't on or it didn't have signal. It was of course possible that nothing was wrong and he was overreacting but with what he found out about the night before left him troubled. Sam and miles weren't human as per Bumblebee request and Prime's order he hadn't told Mikaela. Bumblebee had told him that Sam would be telling her tomorrow.

Personally he thought the idea of transforming humans was pretty cool and he couldn't wait to see them change personally but there was a rub. Apparently the humans he'd met the other day were like Sam and Miles as well. Only those punks weren't nice. But Bumblebee had assured him that Kale and the others couldn't get to Mikaela because of that necklace Sam had given her. So she should be safe. But if she was then why was every system telling him that something was wrong?

He'd wait just a little longer before reporting to Prime that he couldn't find Mikaela. He still had a few places to check and it was completely and totally possible that he could find her at one of those places. He wanted to make absolutely sure that he had a reason to freak out before he actually did. Primus forbid he end up like Red Alert. That was something he was going to avoid at all costs. Little did he know that failing to report Mikaela's disappearance would have dire consequences.

Ooo

Mikaela whimpered past the gag in her mouth as she looked around the small clearing she was in. Despite the situation her captors had made her quite comfortable before leaving her there. Sadly she had no way of escaping and even if she did she wasn't alone.

A ring of huge wolves surrounded her. At first she had thought that they were some kind of trick but now she knew better. She had seen them move and Ashley had even patted one on the head before leaving. These things, these monsters were real and she was terrified. She had thought at first that Ashley had been joking but the situation had been made clear when on of the guys she was friends with had pulled her out of the car and tied her hands behind her back.

Ashley had blindfolded her not long after. It had been Ronnie that had carried her to the field instead of letting her walk and not long after her blindfold had become her gag. Now she sat waiting for something to happen.

She doubted that Kale and the others would show back up and let her go proclaiming that the entire thing had been a big joke to annoy Sam and that she'd laugh to for a moment call him a few rude names and be taken home fine and dandy. No there was something far more sinister going on here. The wolves in front of her parted and Kale walked through followed by both Ashley and Ronnie.

There was no Hector or Eddie this time. She wondered vaguely where they were. Kale smiled as he crouched down in front of her and ran tender fingers down the side of her face.

"You really are a prize you know. Half my pack would be willing to claim you in a heart beat and yet out of every person you could have chosen you chose my cousin." Kale smirked and stood up so that Mikaela had to look up in order to see him.

"He was a fool think that his necklace could keep you safe. It was so easy getting you to take it off." As if to emphasize his point Kale swung the necklace around his finger a few times before letting it swing to a standstill. "I think it's time my cousin learned that there's nothing I won't do to make him beg for a death I'll so gladly give him. Yesterday was a good start but today will be even better. By noon tomorrow he'll be so broken that he won't know what to do."

Blue eyes widened in fear as Mikaela struggled against the bonds that held her. Unfortunately she wasn't doing anything but annoying her skin. Even though Kale and the others saw her struggle every single one of them ignored her. It was as if she was beneath them.

"And I think that I'll start my evening off with you my dear. Eddie so wants you for his own. I wonder. Can you order someone to imprint?" Kale smiled a wolves smile and looked around at the group surrounding him. A cold fear gripped Mikaela as she tried desperately to force the gage out of her mouth and say something, anything, to try and change kale's mind but all her attempts failed.

"Lets find out shall we?" A chorus of howls filled the air as if agreeing.

Ooo

Okay you lucky people got well over three thousand words. The sad thing is that this chapter was long enough that I felt that the other stuff I was going to put in could wait until the next chapter. I hope you like how I did Miles story. I thought it would be different and I'm still working on conversations involving more that four people. I'll do my best to improve. I'm not sure if I'm going to do this or not but I've been thinking about simply holding my updates on Dog Collar until this fic is done. That doesn't mean I won't be working on chapters it's just that I won't be updating for a few weeks. I'm still not sure how I want to do this. I might just keep up updating one every other week. Now if it snows and it's the week that I should be updating one fanfic that doesn't mean I will. I'll update whichever one I have a new chapter for. Hopefully it won't snow anymore. Well I'll update as soon as I can. Please drop me a review. They make me feel loved and help my low self confidence.


	12. Truths Told

**Truths Told**

If it weren't for bad luck he wouldn't have any Sam concluded as he laid on his bed. Of all the things he had expected to do that day what was coming up in about half an hour sure as hell wasn't one of them. He hoped that Miles and the others weren't mad because he hadn't been able to get out of the house and go see them and answer more questions of course.

But as per usual his luck had gone south. He was having dinner with Kale well more like Kale was having dinner with him and his family. But still what the hell was the world coming too when you had to sit down and eat with the guy that wanted you and your friends dead? He had a feeling that this dinner wasn't going to be a good thing. It'd be like Optimus and Megatron doing something together. It just wasn't going to work. And to make matters worse he was under threat of his mother to behave himself.

She acted like he was going to start a fight when Kale was the one who started fights not him. He didn't know what he was going to do. He was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Groaning as he pushed himself up Sam made his way towards his bedroom door and the stairs that were just down the hall. Maybe he was just overreacting because it was Kale. Kale had no problem making his life a living hell but surely he wouldn't do something that would upset his mom.

Then again maybe he would. Whether or not something was going to happen tonight that much Sam knew. He'd just have to be careful and if Kale started going in any direction near the truth about what they were he'd just have to try and steer the conversation in a different direction.

Chances were that he'd end up sounding very rude but if it meant keeping up the normal act for his mom then it was more than worth it. His situation really sucked and it wasn't going to get any better anytime soon. Well with some luck it would get better soon all he had to do was get rid of Kale and then things would be back to normal. Well as normal as they ever got in his far from normal life.

Ooo

The soft sound of crickets filled the air outside of the Witwicky household. The melody they played was soft and sweet and would remind many of the days they had spent hunting the tiny insects when they were young. The sudden silence that fell upon the whole neighborhood was so sudden one would have sworn that the world had been put on mute. Nothing dared to make a sound as Kale walked down the sidewalk leading toward his aunts house. Not even the wind dared to blow.

It was as if the world was holding its breath in anticipation for what was to come and if Kale had his way what came would be nothing good. He wanted his cousin to suffer for what he was doing and how he had betrayed his pack. His true pack not the two man team that was made of Sam and his friend. His cousin had hidden for far to long and it was time for his father to learn the truth about what his son was.

It was time for Sam to stop hiding and it was time for him to purge one more of the impure from the world. If he had his way only those who were pure would live and all who hide and cowered from what they truly were would vanish. The pure pack had no room for those who were ashamed of what they were and out of all the people he knew his cousin was the worst when it came to hiding the truth about what he was. Not only did he hide the truth from his father but he also lied for his mother so that she could have the normal life she wanted. She knew of course.

She knew what her son was and had known since her father had called her that faithful night of Sam's first change and requested that Sam live with them. She had refused and forced her son to cower at the truth about what he was and cower at the power that he had been given. When he had his way his cousin would die and then he'd kill all of the others that he had been after.

There would be no one left when he was finished. Then when he was done with his cousin and the others he'd go after that little traitor Hector. And tonight was only the beginning of the purge. Those who were pure would rule. He'd make sure of that no matter what he did.

Ooo

The air in the dinning room was both tense and relaxed. Food was eaten and general conversation passed around the table with ease but underneath the idol chit chat rested an unseen threat. Sam sat tense in his chair as his eyes darted between the food he was eating and the other occupants of the table. Things were going well so far. Everything had been fairly normal.

Kale had been his usual self, well the usual that his mother knew and was acting as if the whole thing between them wasn't even happening. Maybe he was just overreacting, Bumblebee had sent him a text saying that everything was clear and that Kale hadn't brought any extra guests. Maybe Kale was going to be a good boy after all. He could only hope that that was the situation.

"You know Kale I can never get Sam to sit down and talk football with me. He's stubborn as Hell when it comes down to it." Sam forced a laugh past his lips and shook his head.

"Ya, well if the star player of our football team didn't see it fit to throw me around like his own personal football every other day maybe I'd be more inclined to watch the games so we could talk about them." Both Sam's parents let out quiet laughs at his reply while Kale seemed to think it fit to give him an odd look, said odd look even had one eyebrow raised. He looked amused by the fact that someone was actually throwing Sam around.

"You'd think that no one would be able to get to you Sam. I mean who on earth could actually challenge you and come out the victor?" Sam blinked and looked at Kale trying to figure out if he was hinting at forbidden territory or not.

Eyes flicking from Kale to his mom he knew that he was heading towards no man's land by the look on his mother's face. It was a look that seemed to scream 'Shut him up,' at him. His father amused chuckle caused him to turn away and refocus his attention. Ron looked very amused by the thought of Sam winning a fight. Apparently he felt the need to say so.

"Kale as much as it saddens me to say this I highly doubt that Sam could win a fight against a wet paper bag."

"Hey!" Sam shouted in annoyance. Despite the current situation he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by his fathers words. Both Kale and his father started to laugh at Sam's disgruntled shout.

"You know now that you mention it Uncle Ron I suppose your right. Sam's not very strong at least not from what I've seen the past few days."

Ron blinked in confusion for a moment before turning to look at his son. "What's he talking about Sammy? Have you two been fighting?"

Sam's whole body tensed for half a second. "No, dad everything's fine." Sam lied, as he gave Kale a flat look.

"Are you boys ready for dessert?" Judy asked her voice just a note higher than usual. It sounded like she was worried about something and trying to deny it. A chorus of agreeing words met the woman's ears and she offered the boys a smile as she stood from her chair and made her way to the kitchen.

Sam's eyes followed his mother as she made her way behind the chair his dad was sitting in. No one else saw the slightly pleading look that she sent Sam a moment before she was out of the room. Sam let out a small sigh and prayed that his mothers use of dessert as a distraction had worked. By the look in Kales eyes it obviously hadn't.

"Actually Uncl…"

"What did mom make for dessert dad?" Sam asked cutting Kale's sentence off before the other brunette could get any farther.

"She made pie I think." Ron answered ignoring the fact that Sam had just interrupted Kale. "What were you saying Kale?"

"I was saying that neither him nor his stupid friend have been able to do anything other than force us back from our plans." Kale smiled as he looked at Sam. He was just about to drop a bomb on his cousin's life.

"What plans?" Ron asked as he looked at his son and then at his nephew. He hadn't noticed the tense looks that the two were trading before now. Kale chuckled a bit before answering.

"Has my aunt ever told you the truth about why she never goes to see her family?"

Ron blinked. The fact that Judy didn't seem to really like her family all that much had bother him a lot before but he had been smart and kept his nose out of it. He'd only met her side when they'd been married and then when Sam had been born her parents had come to see him. Other than that he never saw them. As far as he could remember they just didn't get along very well, there were to many differences in the lifestyles they lived.

"That Kale is something I have no desire to stick my nose in."

Kale chucked at his uncle's answer. "Kale just leave it man you know mom doesn't like it when people bring that up." Sam's voice had been quiet but firm when he'd spoken. He knew that in a matter of moments things would change. For better or worse.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sam. He has a right to know what he's gotten himself into."

"He isn't into anything." Sam growled as he prepare to stand. Both of them were ignoring the face that Ron was still in the room and that Judy would be back with dessert at any moment.

"He married her and they spawned you. He has every right to know that his only child's a beast." Sam opened his mouth with a reply waiting at the tip of his tongue but his father cut him off before he could even utter the first syllable.

"What are you talking about Kale?" Ron's voice was sharp and he was eyeing the spiky haired teen as if he was loosing his mind. Kale only smiled.

"Why didn't Sam tell you? Well I suppose not seeing how Aunt Judy hates them so much." Kale's voice was calm and controlled and despite Sam trying to interrupt him he spoke in unbroken sentences. He refused to let Sam stop him from telling the truth.

"Though your wife doesn't carry the curse your so does. Most of your wives family aren't human. Far from it in fact. We are one of the most powerful creatures on Earth. We're werewolves." Sam's whole body went stiff at his cousin's words. He waited with bated breath for his fathers reply and he was only half aware of his mother's return to the dinning room.

His fathers reaction wasn't what he had expected and for the he was extremely grateful. Ron's loud laughter filled the room with sound as the older man shook his head back and forth in amusement. He banged a fist on the table a few rimes before he managed to speak again.

"You really had me gong there Kale. Werewolves. What next vampires and the Loch Ness Monster?" Ron shook his head and chuckled a bit at his own joke. Sadly no one else in the room had found it funny. Sam shared a slightly relieved look with his mom while Kale looked like he was going to bust a blood vessel.

Kale growled low in his throat. Things weren't going as he had planned. Truthfully he hadn't expected his uncle to believe him but turning the whole thing into a joke was something he wouldn't let the man do. Kale smirked as he reached into his pocket for the small box that was hidden there. Even though his first plan had failed this one wouldn't. He could tell by Sam's actions that he didn't know about his girlfriends current situation. No, all he was trying to do was keep him from telling his uncle the truth about what he truly was. He supposed that it really didn't matter if his uncle believed him or not. In the end he'd get what he wanted anyways. Kale grinned as he looked at Sam.

"Oh by the way Sam I have something for you." Kale said as he placed a small box on the table in front of his cousin. Sam looked at the box with wary eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open it or not. His father hadn't believed Kale and that was something good but something in his gut told him that whatever was in the box sitting in front of him wasn't a good thing.

"Go ahead and open it Sam." Judy said as she sat a plate down in front of him. Sam blinked and looked at his mom. She looked shaken but was hiding it well. The only thing that gave her away was the way her hands were shaking. He knew that Kale could see her shaking too and if his dad didn't have his face stuffed into his pie then he'd be able to see it as well.

Nodding at his mom Sam reached out a tense hand to take the box. The outside felt velvety and was cool to the touch. The box that Kale had placed on the table was a large ring box. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that there wasn't a ring inside. The lid opened without a sound and Sam found he could only stare at what lay inside.

Sam felt as if his heart had stopped beating in his chest. The world as he knew it could have ended at that very moment and he wouldn't have noticed. Laying in the ox was the necklace he had given Mikaela the day before in order to keep Kale from getting to her. It was the only thing short of imprinting that could keep her safe and he was holding it in his hands. Brown eyes snapped forward as shock quickly dissolved into the beginnings of anger.

"What did you do Kale?" Sam's voice was deadly quiet as he stared down the alpha across from him. He could feel the beginnings of a familiar fire running through his veins. Kale only smirked before answering.

"You know that was a clever idea giving that to your girl but while neither I or one of my pack mates could have taken it from her the rules change when she herself takes it off." Sam growled low in his throat. The noise caused both of his parents to look at him.

"Sammy." His mothers voice was a warning while his fathers sounded worried. Sam found that at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care about keeping his promise to his mom. Kale had just crossed a line and there was no turning back.

"Where's Mikaela, Kale?"

"With my pack. I assure you that she's fine now and quite happy. Well, maybe not happy but I guess it doesn't really matter." Sam's chair hit the floor with a loud clatter as he stood. His eyes were fixed on his cousin as if he was trying to force them to read his mind.

"What the hell are you taking about? What did you do?" Sam asked. It was strange how the things around him seemed to have faded. All he could bring himself to focus on was his cousin. Sam was only dimly aware of his father moving around the table to his side and taking a firm but light grip on his shoulders. Other than the fact that she was now standing instead of sitting his mom hadn't moved at all. His dad was saying something but he couldn't hear what past the ringing in his ears and the sound of blood pumping through his system.

His nails were cutting bloody half moons into his palms. He had hoped that it would help keep the rising rage in check but it wasn't working. With every passing moment that o so familiar fire was growing stronger and he was sure that he was growling in a way that was far from human. Despite all that was happening in his body and the ringing in his ears he still heard Kale's next words with absolute clarity.

"Did you know that it's possible to force someone to imprint. I didn't until a few hours ago. I don't think I've ever seen Eddie so happy."

Whatever control that Sam had had left snapped and before he knew what was really happening he had pushed his dad away and had lunged across the table at his cousin. He didn't hear his parents shout or his cousin's laugh but he did feel a sharp pain in his leg before the entire world in front of him shifted and changed. Fang filled jaws snapped and a low rumbling growl filled the air. Kale laughed as he threw the weapon he had used to defend himself away. He ignored the screams of his aunt and uncle as he answered his cousins challenge.

Ooo

Neither one of them knew what to do. It was probably for the best because it was not knowing that was keeping them out of the middle of the fight between the two wolves in their dining room.

"Ron. Ron we have to move. We have to get out of here." Judy's voice shook just as much as her hands as she tugged on her husbands shirt. Ron blinked and nodded his head in agreement as he watched the fight. He didn't know what to think and that was probably a good thing for the moment. He could feel his wife's tugging but shock kept him rooted where se stood.

It was only when one of the wolves landed not five inches in front of him that he was able to force himself to move out of the room with Judy tugging him towards that garage and the vehicle that sat waiting for them with both doors open.

Ooo

Bumblebee sat waiting. For what he wasn't quite sure yet but he'd know when it happened. He knew that things in the house with Sam were tense and probably wouldn't stay very peaceful for much longer. He hated the fact that Kale was sitting in his human family's like he belonged there. While he himself wouldn't hurt the boy he wished for nothing for Kale but pain and misery for the rest of his life.

He hated that human for what he was doing to Sam. He hated how he had forced the truth out of his human when he was quite sure that given time Sam would have told him the truth about what he was. He understood why Sam hadn't told them and he'd only been slightly annoyed when he had found out. Sam had as much right to keep secrets from him as he did from Sam.

He hated what Kale was turning Sam into. The difference in the way Sam had acted when Kale had arrived and when the truth about them had been told had changed drastically. The Sam sitting in the house eating dinner with someone that wanted him dead was far to mature to be his Sam. This Sam worried him and yet he also excited him. This Sam was stronger than the one he thought he knew and he was willing to fight back and to protect those near to him. Perhaps this was the Sam that would take charge in the future.

But then there was the look that Sam had had the night before when they had been going home. The lost look when they had spoken about Mikaela had worried him. That look was the reason why he had agreed to let Sam have the day to figure out how he was going to tell her the truth.

Every thought running through the yellow and black scout's processor came to an abrupt halt as the sound of snarling reached his audio's. Pure panic ran through his systems at the sound but before he could actually panic a memory ran through his processor. Earlier that day before Kale had arrived Sam had made him promise that if things got out of hand with Kale that he'd take care of his parents for him.

Though the thought of leaving Sam alone with Kale scared him he had agreed. Sam would fare much better if he didn't have to worry about his parents. So as the sound of footsteps grew nearer Bumblebee opened both doors in preparation for what was about to come. He was about to leave one of his best friends alone to fight an enemy that wanted him dead no matter what it took.

Ooo

Sam's ears perked as he picked up the sound of an engine accelerating before the loud screech of tires made it to him. Bumblebee had kept his promise and for that he was thankful. Before Kale had come he'd made both Bumblebee and his mom make a promise to him. He'd asked his mom to run if anything were to happen. She'd agreed when he had told her that Kale had been acting a little strange.

She had known that should a fight break out then she was to take Ron out to Bumblebee and he'd take them to the base. He'd made Bumblebee promise to take them. It had taken some time but the mech had agreed in the end. He had hoped he was wrong but now he knew he hadn't been. The worst case scenario had happened and he was the one who had changed first. He was the one that had broken his father's illusion and his mother's faith. He had spent years hiding the truth from his father because she had wanted him to.

He hadn't wanted to at first but he'd also wanted his mom to stop looking at him like he was a monster. She had started looking at him like that after his birthday and even though he often told himself that she wasn't looking at him like that he knew she was. The happy act that they put on for the sake of his father was all an act.

An act that had kept the family together and he knew that before long the life he had known, come to accept, and in a way loved would be over. He knew his father wouldn't stay once he found out the whole truth and it wouldn't be the werewolf thing that made him leave. It would be the lies. He would leave because his wife and son had been lying to him for years. He wasn't quite sure what his mom would do and truthfully he didn't want to know. All he knew was that it wouldn't be good.

But for now he couldn't focus on what was going to happen in the near future because he had to focus on black furred beast in front of him. Kale was going to pay for what he had done to Mikaela and if he had his way it would be with his life.

Pure rage ran through his systems. It was the same rage that had caused him to bite Miles. Some far off part of Sam's mind knew that what he was doing wasn't right but that small part lost out to the fire that was running through him. Right now he had one thing and one thing only to focus on. And it was standing in front of him with it's fangs bared in a challenge. It was one he didn't hesitate to answer.

Snarls filled the air as Sam and Kale snapped and tore at each other. Nothing could stand in the way of the fight. Not even the furniture in the dining room was still standing. Table and chairs had been torn apart when Sam had first lunged at Kale. Now they fought in the ruined room.

The only thing that was keeping them from moving on to another room was the fact that they couldn't both fit through the door at the same time. Kale snarled as he dank his teeth into the skin behind Sam's ear. The dark brown wolf let out a loud yelp before slamming his attacker into the wall closest to him.

Kale lat go as all the air was forced from his lungs. Winded he was forced to stop and try to regain his breath. It was a chance that Sam had been waiting for. Putting all of his weight into his next move Sam slammed into Kale knocking him off of his paws and causing him to fall.

The only thing that kept the black wolf from hitting the floor was Sam slamming into his underside and sending him through the large window that showed off the flower filled backyard. No words were exchanged between the two fighting. Neither seemed to care for this was a fight to the death. One that wouldn't end until something interfered or one of them died.

Ooo

Miles stood frozen where he stood. Something was wrong. He could feel it like an itch that wouldn't go away. Turning towards the other occupants in the room he was about to shout a warning but he was already to late. He could tell by the way the Autobots were standing that they were talking through the com links.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lennox was the first to get the question out. His voice sounded worried. It was almost as if he had felt the same thing Miles had. It didn't help that hector skidded into the room seconds later looking panicked. When the answer to Will's questions finally came through no one like what they heard.

"Bumblebee's bringing Sam's parents to the base. Something went wrong."

It was however the second piece of information that shocked and worried them the most.

"Optimus, Jazz just reported in. He can't find Mikaela."

The room was silent for a matter of seconds before someone managed to speak.

"Sam's goanna kill him."

Oooooo

I wonder if Ron has good inshurence? Anyways I'm not quite sure how I want this story to end yet. I have three or four different idea's floating around in my head at the moment and can't seem to settle on one. I hope I did okay with the attempt at small talk earlier. I don't think I've ever had to do a small talk scene for Sam and his parents before but this was good practice I suppose. I'll update in a week or two so long as my mood stick with me. I still have no idea how many chapters are left. I think I said three or four a few chapters ago but now I'm not so sure.


	13. Changes

**Changes**

From the moment her father had called her on Sam's thirteenth birthday Judy Witwicky had known that'd she'd never truly love her son the way she had before ever again. From that one moment on he had ceased being her son and he had become a monster just like the rest of her family. Something in her had changed when she had learned that her son had become something that she herself hadn't.

She had been worried when Sammy had been born. Worried that he might carry her families curse but over time she had managed to convince herself that because she didn't have it then he wouldn't either. She had been wrong. She wasn't sure why she hadn't let Sam go and live with her father when he himself had suggested it but she supposed that it had something to do with the questions that her husband would have asked when Sam left. So she had told her father no and when Sam had come home she had pulled him aside and they had talked.

She had shattered her baby boys world that day and she hadn't felt even the tiniest bit sorry for doing it. Perhaps that made her a horrible person but she didn't care so long as she could keep her normal life. Sam had risen to the occasion well enough though the first week or two had been awkward for him and for her. Over time both of them had gotten used to lying to each other and hiding. But still there had always been that childlike fear that Ron would find out one day and everything in her life would crash.

At first when Sector 7 had taken them she had worried about them knowing about what her son was. She had worried about them telling Ron her secret. When it turned out to be the Autobots she had been relieved and it was all the better. Now she had a good excuse for when Sam was out late on certain nights. Despite what had happened when they had arrived they had been a blessing in disguise for her.

The more that Ron thought Sam was with them the further from the truth he was. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out the truth. Judy wasn't stupid she knew what would happen if he ever found out. She had learned early on in their relationship that he wasn't cut out for the world that she had grown up in. Now the worst had happened and everything was going to come to one ugly head.

Ron wouldn't stay after all this was done and over with. The simple fact that both she and Sam had been lying to him for years would see to that. The road outside her window whipped past in a streak of barley recognizable scenery. Bumblebee had been Sam's plan because something was wrong with Kale. At least that what he had told her before dinner.

That something was wrong with Kale and if they were to get in a fight then both of them should leave. He'd told her that Bumblebee would take them to the base and if he wasn't with them when they got there he'd explain when he did. She didn't know why she had believed him when he'd said it but something in his eyes had made her agree to his plan. Sam had refused to tell her everything he had said that she didn't want to know.

Something had been going on since Kale's arrival but she had turned a blind eye to it. She didn't care so long as she was able to keep her happy life. Now all that was gone. Sam had changed in front of Ron and he knew the truth about what Sam was. Things were going to change drastically and she couldn't do a thing to stop them. Sam had broken the promise that he had made to her years before.

Whatever happened from then on was his fault as far as she was concerned. The silence that filled Bumblebee's cab was tense and no one dared to utter a word. Each was lost in their own thoughts and wondering what to do. Nothing would be the same from then on out and all of them knew that.

Ooo

Things moved by them in a blur of motion as they ran and as they fought. Neither one of them stopped to wonder how they had made it to a wooded area without being seen by anyone. With things as they were at the moment neither one of them cared all that mattered was the fight that was being fought and the race that neither one of them were aware they were running.

The dance was one of beasts that paid no mind to anything else but the other. Weapons were natural, flashes of fangs and claws like swords and knives aimed at the other. Both tore just as easily through the flesh of their enemy. There was nothing to guide them but the animal within. The beast that lurked at their very cores and fed on their every emotion. Rage ran deep and powerful in both and would only fade when the other was gone.

The moon shone bright shade of red orange as if the woman that was said to live there knew of the blood that would be spilt. Snarls filled the air as the wolves tore at each other. Blood ran thick and red from wounds but neither one seemed to notice. Neither one cared.

"_What's the matter cousin? Upset that I took her from you before you could tell her the truth and get her to safety like you did the others?" _Kale said in a voice that was both mocking and hurtful.

Sam growled low in his throat, unsure if he had an answer for the question. He was mad he knew that or maybe pissed was a more appropriate word but what he was mad about now he wasn't so sure about what. True the knowledge about what Kale had done to Mikaela had been what had set him off but he wasn't sure if it was just what Kale had done to her that had caused him to loose control and turn like he had.

Perhaps it was just that everything that had been happening had finally come to a head and Mikaela's kidnapping and turning had been the straw that had broken the camels back. He'd been slightly annoyed since Kale had arrived and between everything that had been happening his annoyance had turned into something else without him even knowing it was happening.

"_It's not just what you did to Mikaela, Kale_." he said. "_It's everything you've been doing and forcing others to do and been forcing me to do_." The large black wolf across from him huffed and shook his head in amusement.

"_It seems that you don't quite get it yet. You don't understand why I'm doing this_." Bright yellow eyes looked into Sam's own and he could have sworn that he could see the madness the lived in them. "_I chose you for my first victim because you're the worst of them all. I have a mission cousin. A mission to purify our race of all those who hide and cower at what we are_." Kale said as he and Sam began to circle one another having stopped running barely seconds before.

"_I do neither of those Kale. I have never tried to hide or cower from what I am. I don't think myself a god like you do but I've never hidden from myself either." _Kale only laughed.

"_You have done both. You have hidden from the human's and the things my pack mates have hunted and lied to your own father for years. Both you and your mother. As far as I'm concerned you're the worst of our kind and your kind can't be allowed to live_."

Sam growled low and snapped his jaws at Kale. It was true that he had hidden what he was from everyone around him but Miles. Perhaps he was a coward when it came to the form he was in now but he had only done what he did to keep those around him as safe as he could for as long as he could. It hadn't been right to lie but he had done it with the best of intentions.

"_I lied to them to keep them safe Kale." _

"_And look where its gotten you. Because of you all those you love are in more danger than before. As far as I can tell Sam this whole situation is all your fault_."

Sam froze in his tracks. Some part of him knew that Kale was right but another part screamed at him that he wasn't the only one at fault.

"_And what of you Kale? All this trouble you've started. If it weren't for you things wouldn't be the way they are now_." Kale chuckled a low dark sound as he took a step closer to his opponent.

"_Yes, I have started much but it doesn't matter. Humans are easy enough to get rid of and well I get the feeling that the creatures of steel that you've allied yourself with are of very little threat to me and my pack_."

"_You know nothing_," Sam snarled. "_Nothing of them and only enough of me to damn me and my pack to death_." Kale eyed Sam for a moment before he smiled a wolfs smile exposing shiny ivory teeth that were slight stained with Sam's blood.

"_You cousin are only the first on my list. There are others like you and I'll kill every single one of them given enough time_."

"_You damn yourself and your pack_." Sam said as he lunged at Kale catching the black wolf by surprise.

Fangs sank into the skin of his cousins neck. The only problem was that he had only hit skin with his bite and nothing more. He had missed any of the veins that would have caused major damage to Kale. Kale snarled in pain as he attempted to throw Sam off but his cousin was hanging on tight as if his very existence depended on him not letting go. Perhaps it did or maybe it was the existence of others that he was hanging on for.

Sam's fangs snapped together with a loud snap as they were pulled through the loose skin that he had caught on his cousin's neck. A pair of growls echoed throughout the forest as they began to fight again. Fangs and claws flashed in the moonlight each pair holding their own promise of death. If the lady would have it their fight would end before anymore blood could be shed or anymore loved ones threatened.

"_Perhaps I have damned my pack but you've damned everyone else."_

Ooo

The room was silent. If he hadn't been there when the reports had come in he would have thought that all the inhabitants had been shocked into silence. While that was somewhat true it wasn't the reason for the silence. Miles was trying desperately to figure out what was going on with Sam through the connation he shared with the alpha male but he couldn't seem to get through to Sam at all.

Every time he tried he was blocked and forced back. He didn't quite know what it was that was blocking him but he was somewhat thankful that he couldn't get through. He didn't really want to know what Sam was feeling at that moment. He doubted that if he knew he would like it. Miles sighed as he stopped trying to get through. He'd end up with a headache the size of Texas if he kept trying like he was and the last thing he wanted was a headache.

The room around him was tense and everyone was on high alert.

"Jazz is on his way back to base. He should be here within a few minutes." Prowl said as his optic's shifted around the room. Things had gone to the pit faster than any of them had expected and now none of them were quite sure what to do.

"Miles did you have any luck with Sam?" Optimus asked as he took a step closer to the teen he was addressing.

"None whatsoever big guy. It looks like we're just going to have to wait for everyone to get here before we figure out what's going on." there were several annoyed grumbles from the rooms occupants.

"He's really mad isn't he Miles?" Eyes and optics shifted to look at where Hector was seated. The boy had his head resting on his arms like he was tired but they could tell when they looked at him that he was just as scared and confused as they were.

"Ya, mad enough that I couldn't even get through to him. Whatever Kale did pissed him off big time and trust me that's a hard thing to do."

"So what do we do know?" Sarah's timid voice asked as she fed Annabelle a bottle. She had come into the large room just after the others had gotten word of Mikaela's disappearance and that Bumblebee was bringing Sam's parents to the base. She was probably more scared than anyone else in the room.

"I don't know Sarah." Will said as he wrapped his arm's around his wife and daughter. He hated that he didn't know how to protect his family. He wished now more than ever that Sam had agreed to bite him. At least that way he could be of some use.

"All we can do know is wait and see what happens." Prowl said as he turned towards Miles.

The boy had started pacing back and forth whither out of fear or boredom he didn't know and he couldn't bring himself to ask. It bothered him that not a week before he wouldn't have had a problem asking but he did now when it was probably needed the most. He couldn't quite figure out the reason but he knew that dwelling on it wouldn't do him any good.

If anything it'd just make his logic circuits freeze and then he wouldn't be of any use to anyone. Something between him and Miles had changed and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not yet. He supposed that given enough time he'd find out.

"Optimus, Jazz will be here momentarily and Bumblebee will arrive in a few minutes with Sam's parents." Ratchet said as he shifted his position slightly.

It was the only indication that he was the slightest bit nervous. He was trained to keep a level head no matter what the situation but this was almost to much to take in at one time. If something like this had happened over the course of a week or two everything would be fine but it was happening so fast that even he was having trouble keeping up. All of them were. Everything that had been going on had been forced.

Miles forced to reveal the secret and Sam forced to tell them the truth. Both of the boys fighting to protect those they considered friends. Even the treaty between them had been forced. Both sides had feared what would happen if word got out about either.

Now they were being forced to wait for Jazz and Bumblebee and eventually Sam. But for now all they could do was go outside and wait for the rest of their group to regroup. Things were going to fast and no one seemed to know how to handle the situation but they were trying and that was all that could be done. All either side could do with everything going the way it was.

The November air was chilly at best and chances were that it'd get colder outside before it got any warmer. Will shivered as he stood outside of the base with the rest of the Autobots and Miles.

Sarah was still inside with Annabelle and Hector had stayed with them. The dark skinned boy seemed to prefer his wife's company to anyone else's other than Miles. He supposed that it was because she seemed like the least dangerous out of the whole group. He knew that Hector was scared of the Autobots and it was probably with good reason. If he didn't know them like he did then he'd probably be freaked out too. He couldn't really bring himself to tell the kid that they were more or less harmless.

It was one of those things that seemed like a bad idea if he thought about it for too long. Other than her initial freak out Sarah was doing fairly well. Though that probably had a lot to do with the fact that she spent most of her time with Annabelle in the small apartment like set of rooms that belonged to them.

He wasn't going to force her to do anything that she didn't want to do. He's learned that lesson the hard way not long after they'd started dating and he tried to get her to bungee jump. Besides there were things that he was sure that she was happier not knowing.

When everything was over there was probably going to be things he didn't want her to know. Something was going to change after this whole situation was done and over with, not that things hadn't already changed. These changes would be different though. Will just wished that he could figure out how things would be different.

The sound of a distant engine pulled everyone's attention to the road leading towards the base. A flash of silver identified the vehicle as Jazz. The small silver bot didn't even bother stopping before he transformed landing in front of the tense group after he'd skidded to a stop.

"Optimus." Jazz said as he offered the Autobot leader a salute. Optimus nodded his own greeting.

"I take it that you didn't have any luck."

Jazz shook his head in a negative.

"I looked everywhere for her Optimus and I couldn't find a damn thing. Not a thing. How're things looking at this end?"

"Not good. Bumblebee's heading this way as we speak with Sam's parents and we have no idea where Sam is. Though it's quite possible that he's heading this way as we speak."

"It's quite possible that either one of them could be the next to arrive. It's simply at matter of which one and when."

Prowl said as he took a single step closer to his long time friend. Now all they had to do was wait for the last members of their group to arrive so they could plan.

Ooo

It wasn't often that Ron Witwicky was caught off guard but it was as of late something that had been happening far to often for his liking. First it had been the thing with the Autobots and his son and know it was something else completely that wasn't anywhere close to being related to the first thing. It had taken some time for him to get used to the idea that his son had made friends with a group of beings that were unlike anything he had ever imagined.

The fact that they did actually consider his son had made him both worried and happy. He had worried about whither or not they were only friends with Sam because he had done them a great serviced and happy because Sam finally had friends other than the ever present Miles. The Autobots had taken him by surprise but they were something that only really needed his attention every once in awhile so he'd let Sam be.

He knew that Sam seemed to have trouble making friends despite the fact that he was a kind and gentle soul and that should have earned him more than one friend over the course of his sixteen years of life. Before he'd never given much thought to his wife's nephew Kale and how the relationship between the two boys had changed.

Maybe he hadn't cared but now looking back on the nights events he was somewhat surprised that he hadn't been able to see it before. Was he really that blind where his son was concerned? Now that he had a real reason to think about it he realized that he was. Kale had been dropping hints for quite awhile about neither him nor Sam being normal and he had ignored every single one of them. It wasn't that he didn't care about his son it was just that they had very little in common. It had always been that way with them.

There were moments between the two that he looked back on with fondness but sadly they were few in number. He could remember jumping at the idea of his son having more friends even if they were from outer space. Some part of him had realized that with the aliens would come more people.

Hell, a part of him had been over joyed by the fact that there were others out there who could keep an eye on his son for him. Maybe the events that had happened earlier had come from his own short comings as a father. If he had paid more attention to Sam then maybe he could have avoided the whole thing all together. But for know all he could seem to settle on was being confused as hell.

He wasn't quite sure who he needed to be mad at or if he even needed to be mad at all. All he really knew was that things were going to get difficult and he had a bad feeling that the happy family they had been not even an hour before was over. Things between him and his wife and his son had changed and he didn't know if that was good or bad.

Ron turned his head as he spotted a large building through the trees. He could only assume that this place he and Judy had been taken to was the Autobot's base. This would be his first time seeing it and he wished that the circumstances were better.

As they pulled closer to the building he was able to pick out the outlines of four large figures and two smaller ones. Apparently they were being waited for. The soft sound of crunching gravel under Bumblebee's wheels was the only thing either of the people sitting in his interior were able to focus on before he came to a complete stop and opened both doors. Ron and Judy shared a look before undoing their seatbelts and climbing out of the car.

No voices greeted them after the doors had closed and Bumblebee had began his transformation back into is bipedal robot mode. They had expected the other to ask questions and demand answers but they were doing neither. Perhaps they were letting them get a grip on things before they asked or maybe they were just being polite. Neither one of the elder Witwickys knew what was going to happen.

It was Miles who started the first approach. The teen walked slowly in their direction and half of his attention seemed to be focused on the forest in front of them. The two adults moved forward a few feet but refused to go any further than what seemed necessary.

Both wanted answers badly but neither knew if they would be given. It didn't seem like anyone was going to say anything to them at all. Had they been brought to this place just to be ignored now that they had arrived? No one seemed to be paying any attention to them, not even the Autobots were looking in their direction. They were all focused on the forest. It was almost like they were waiting for something. Even Miles had stopped a few feet away from them and was looking towards the woods.

The sound of rustling bushes announced the arrival of what they had been paying so much attention to. Lennox was the first one to start forward. His steps were slow and steady as if he was ready to run in the other direction if what he was approaching proved dangerous. Something moved at the edge of the tree's and Lennox took another step forward.

"Careful Lennox." Ironhide murmured as he too took a small step forwards.

The shadow moved closer revealing part of a large wolf shaped creature and almost every one and everybot standing outside relaxed. It was only Miles who stayed tense.

"Sam." Lennox called as he took another step toward the shadowy shape he was sure was Sam. Red stained fangs glinted in the light as the beast before him opened its mouth and stepped forward. There was something wrong about the animal standing in front of them and for the briefest of seconds none of them could figure it out.

"Sam?" Lennox asked as he stopped. There was something wrong he realized a moment too late. The wolf in front of him wasn't Sam. And if it wasn't Sam then who was it. Lennox gave a shout of surprise as he started to move back towards the Autobots and the other humans. Lennox knew that he was going to die and it wouldn't be a painless death. He was going to die and no one would be able to save him.

"Kale, no!"

Miles shout tore through the air as the boy ran towards Lennox. Seconds later a animalistic scream tore through the air like a bullet.

Oooooo

Holy crap this chapter was… Okay so it wasn't really a pain but it took a while to type. Sorry I'm late in updating guys but I was helping out my friends mom last week. She was getting ready for a yard sale and I was getting paid to help her. That and my writers mood died on me a bit but I think it's back now. Plus I went to a Anime Con that Saturday and on the way home we got lost cause the road we were supposed to take was covered in rocks and stuff from a landslide. So instead of getting home around 11:30 or 12:00 like we had planned we got home at two thirty in the morning and I'd only slept like an hour since four o'clock the morning before.

Ya I got home and more or less passed out. And if this isn't posted on Friday like I had hoped them I'm sorry and it's all my little brother fault. He went and popped his knee out of place again and mom had to take him to the doctors. But I look at it this way… My B-days next week on the 21st and I can't wait.

Well can't wait till that weekend when me and my friends go out. And no I won't tell you how old I'll be. Sorry about the long ramble. Please drop me a review. Even if it's only a letter. I don't care they make me happy.

Oh and I hope I managed to do Ron okay. I wanted him to be in a state of shock about the truth but make him confused and stuff at the same time. He still loves his family and everything but he's not sure about what's to come. Ehh I tried.


	14. The Enemies Face and a Mothers Love

The Enemies Face and a Mothers Love

"Miles!" The sound of the young boys name seemed to echo as it was both called and screamed. The voice that was the loudest however wasn't that of Prowl but of Will for Miles had just saved his life. Miles whined as he twisted and turned in Kale's grip. Kale's fangs were embedded deeply into the straw colored wolfs neck and it seemed like he was refusing to let go. Miles thrashed back and forth in the other wolfs grip but was unable to free himself. Kale's fangs were in too deep. It took a moment for all present to wrap their minds and processors alike around what was currently happening.

It was only when the first shock had worn off that one of them was able to move in an attempt to pull the two apart. Prowl moved forward ready to pull Kale from his human charge. His attempt was in vain however for Kale chose to let go just a few seconds before Prowl was able to reach him. Prowls attempt to interfere with the fight didn't seem to matter. Kale had done his damage.

Blood ran rivers down the back of Miles neck. Despite the pain he was in Miles was able to find it in himself to growl and turn to face his enemy. All he had to do was hold him off until Sam got there and then everything would be okay. Nothing could beat the two of them when they were together. Nothing. Snarling at the threat that stood before him Miles lunged.

Will stood fascinated with what he was seeing before him. There was something about the fight that was going on between the two large wolves that made him unable to turn away. He knew he should have been worried about Miles and about the fact that Kale had just tore into him but he couldn't look away from the fight. Couldn't bring himself to say anything or even move. Some part of him wanted this. Some part of him wanted the power that the creatures in front of him were displaying. This power was what could let him keep his family safe.

Fangs and claws tore through the air as Kale and Miles tore at each other in a dance of primal instinct. Kale smiled a wolves smile as he forced Miles to the ground jaws ready to close over the tender flesh of the other wolves throat. He was going to end this now and be rid of another enemy. The sound of alarmed shouts reached the black wolfs ears. He ignored them for he had something else to do. He had a life to end. As fangs descended a sharp shout tore through his mind. It would seem that his cousin had finally caught up with him.

ooo

Sam ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the Autobot base. He had to hurry before Kale did something that couldn't be taken back. He knew better than any that at this point Kale would kill everyone at the base if he was able. And Miles would try and stop him no matter what the cost and loosing Miles was something that he didn't want to happen. He didn't care what it took he wasn't going to sacrifice his best friend when he didn't have to and if he had to kill Kale in order to keep his friend alive then so be it.

Nothing was going to stand in his way. For now though it was best that he focus on getting where he was going and doing that as fast as possible. Kale had gotten too far ahead of him. Muscles straining as he ran Sam knew that he was going to be too late when he felt that second conciseness join his and the pure agony that ran down the link seconds later only confirmed what was going to happen if he didn't get there soon.

Adrenaline rushed through his systems at the pain and he ran all the faster for it. He wasn't far from the base all he had to do was get there and everything was going to be okay. Muscles began to burn as Sam's run continued to eat at the distance between where he was and where he was going. As he finally burst into the clearing he could only manage to form one thought as his eyes rested on the scene that greeted him.

"_Let him go Kale!" _

Kale yelped as Sam rammed into his side and sent him sprawling to the ground. Sam however paid no attention to his cousin as he moved over to his injured comrade.

"_Miles." _Miles offered Sam his own version of a grin as he looked up at the dark brown wolf that was his friend.

"_Hey man. What took ya?" _Miles asked as he rolled over onto his feet. Sam whined as he caught sight of the back of his friends neck. Kale had really done a number on him.

"_I'm so sorry that I wasn't here sooner Miles_." Miles snorted and gave Sam a flat look. Now wasn't the time for him to feel sorry about something that he couldn't control. Besides they still had to run Kale off. As if thinking about him were enough to bring him back Kale lunged at the two determined to tear into whichever one he could reach. It seemed like the thought that he wasn't fighting one anymore hadn't crossed his mind yet. Needless to say his plan of attack failed. Though injured Miles was still fast enough to move out of the way and few things on any number of feet ever had a chance of catching Sam.

"_Play fair cousin and fight me alone." _Sam snorted.

"_Why would I do that when you take every cheep shot you can?" _Kale snarled.

"_I thought you had more honor than that Sam. Your girl seemed to think you did_." Sam snarled at his cousins words and lunged his fangs meeting the skin right above Kale's tail. The sudden spike of pain caused Kale to yelp but he held his ground trying for one of Sam's back legs. Their fight continued.

Miles paced back and forth in between Sam and Kales fight. He knew when it was okay to help and when it wasn't and now was one of those moments that it defiantly wasn't. This was a fight between the two of them and he had no place in it unless he was protecting Will and Sam's parents. It was then that he even really remembered that they were there. Along with the Autobots.

Miles turned so he could look at the group that was watching the fight with a mixture of horror and fascination. He had wondered if the Autobots would attempt to interfere when it came down to them actually fighting in front of them for the first time. Other than Prowls attempt to remove Kale from his neck earlier none of them had moved. He wondered if they understood that this fight was between Kale and Sam. That they had no place stopping it or trying to help. Miles bared his teeth at Lennox in a smile when the older man caught his eye.

"We can't help can we?" he asked. Miles shook his head. "I didn't think so." So they did understand or at least Lennox did.

"This isn't what I expected when Sam told us about Kale." Miles turned and looked at Ratchet cocking his head to the side as if confused.

"What did you expect Ratchet? Sam told us that Kale wanted him dead did you think he was lying?" Ironhide asked as he shot the medic a flat look.

"Of course not I just didn't expect this."

"If it weren't for the fighting thing it'd be pretty cool." Miles huffed clearly amused at Jazz's statement. A sharp yelp brought his attention back to the fight between Sam and Kale. It looked like the two were at some sort of stale mate. Now all the two of them were doing were circling each other and snarling. Miles had a feeling that the two of them were talking and it sucked not knowing what they were saying.

The only way he'd know was if Sam let him hear. The chances of that happening at that moment were extremely slim. In fact they were almost nonexistent. Sam's body tensed with every step he took. He knew that this fight wasn't going to go on for much longer. While Kale wanted him dead he had a feeling that this wasn't the fight he wanted to kill him in. This was a test of some sort and he wasn't even sure if it was for him or not.

Whatever Kale wanted he was sure that it had very little to do with him anymore. While the whole ordeal earlier had been Kales idea of baiting him (sadly it had worked quite well) but at that moment he knew that what kale wanted had little if anything to do with him. His thoughts were proven true when Kale started backing away but for every step Kale took backwards he took one forewords. Even if Kale was running he didn't want the distance between them to change until Kale was gone.

"_Its been fun Sam," _Kale's voice invaded his mind. "_but I have everything I need to know now. The next time we meet cousin I will kill you and when I'm done with you I'll kill everyone you ever considered dear." _With a flick of his tail Kale was gone. A swiftly retreating shadow into the trees. The fight between them was over now but Sam was sure that it wasn't the last one he was going to fight on that night. Heaving a deep breath that sounded on awful lot like a sigh Sam turned to look at the group assembled outside of the base.

Miles, who was still bleeding just not as badly, Lennox, and the Autobots. Then there was his parents. His father looked confused and his mother had that look she got before the shit hit the fan and she got mad enough to spit nails. Things were about to make another change and he hated himself for the vow he was about to break. Turning to look at Miles and the others Sam wasn't quite sure if he was ready to face what was to come yet but he didn't really have much of a choice. For now all he could do was roll with the punches and try to straiten things out as much as possible.

Ooo

"Miles I swear to Primus that if you don't hold still I'm going to tie you to this table." Ratchets voice was annoyed and that never tended to be a good sign. Miles found he could actually only laugh at the medic's attempts to look at his neck. Even though he had told the bot that he was fine and that the wounds had healed he was still being subjected to a very thorough look over. Blue eyes rolling heavenward Miles did as Ratchet had told him and stopped moving.

"I'm fine Ratchet. Bite wounds heal fast."

"I don't care if they heal the moment they happen I'm still looking you over. And as soon as I can get a hold of him I'm giving Sam a good look over too." Miles snorted.

"You may have to there's no telling what his mom's goanna do to him." Blue optic's shuttered.

"You speak about Samuel's relationship with his mother as if's they hate each other. Why is that Miles?" Miles Turned so that he was facing Prowl. The black and gold bot had insisted that he be present while Miles was checked on. Not that he minded of course. With Prowl around Ratchet was less likely to kill him due to annoyance.

"It's hard to explain man. Sam… Sam loves his mom but I'm not really sure if she loves him. Part of the reason why this thing with Kale is such a big deal is because Sam's hidden what he is from his dad for years because his mom doesn't want him to know about her side of the family. I'm not sure why but she hates them with a passion."

Ratchet stopped for a second as if thinking about what Miles had said before getting back to work. "That makes no sense at all. Just because she has no love for her family doesn't mean that she has to insist that Sam act like he's normal. It hardly seems fair to Sam."

"Ya, well its not but he did it anyways." Miles shrugged. The situation between Sam and his mom was something he had been used to for a long time and it was also something that he had no desire to stick his nose in, human or otherwise. Besides of he knew Sam's family as well as he thought he did the thing between Sam and his mom was going to end soon and he was more than happy to not be in the room with them when they finally had it out with each other. He'd face Ratchet and his various scans before he faced what was waiting for Sam.

Ooo

"How dare you do this to me!" Judy Witwicky shouted as she stood in front of her son. She didn't care that Ron was standing in the room with them. Thankfully it was only the three of them in the large Rec Room at the moment but she was quite sure that they could have company at any time. The only reason that they were alone now seemed to be because the Autobots and other people were trying to be polite. That didn't really matter to her now though because right now all she cared about was the fact that her husband knew about her family and that Sam had broken his promise. The older woman didn't seem to remember that a few hours before he had warned her about the possibility of their shared secret coming out. Now it had and she was pissed beyond all reason.

"Mom." Sam said in a quiet voice as he faced his mother. "I warned you about Kale. You knew that there was a chance that dad would find out."

Mother and son stood face to face both daring the other to make their own move and while Judy was raring to go Sam was ready to stop. He didn't want to fight with his mom he'd had enough fighting with Kale. He was already tired of fighting but he knew better than to ignore his mom because she'd have no problem following him around and finishing the argument that she had just started.

"Kale wasn't the one that turned into a wolf in front of your father. That was you Sam all you!" Judy whole body shook with anger as she faced her son. He was the reason for everything bad that had happened that night. He was the one that had broken the promise. He was the one that had changed first.

"I know and I'm sorry that I broke my promise." Sam sighed as he looked at his mom and then let his eyes wonder to where his father was standing a good few feet away from either of them. He could smell the hurt rolling off the other man in waves and he hated the fact that he was the main reason for the emotion. But right now he had to try and make his mother see reason and she wasn't going to like it at all.

"It's your fault too you know. You were the one that insisted that I lie. You were the one that begged me to not tell dad about what I was because your ashamed of your family." Sam's voice had gone quiet.

"Don't you dare assume you know anything about my relationship with my family! They were monsters all of them!" Judy's voice rose another octave as she argued with her son.

"They're only monsters to you because you aren't one of them." His mom didn't seem to understand what it was like being what he was and that was simply because she wasn't what he was.

"You don't understand what it was like growing up like I did! I was the freak in my family! None of them understood me and my father even had the audacity to ask me if I wanted him to bite me!"

And there it was the stupid little reason why his mother seemed to hate him and the rest of her family. An offer to bite and help her fit into the family. "He was trying to help you fit in. He was worried about what the separation was doing to you. He offered because he loved you." Despite all he was feeling Sam managed to keep his voice calm. He couldn't loose control now no matter what happened.

"My father never loved me. He's a heartless monster and so are the rest of them."

Sam blinked and looked at his mother. "What about me mom am I a monster too?" He knew he didn't want an answer to that question but he needed to know. He needed to know what his mother truly thought of him. Because deep down some part of him wanted to hear the truth.

He had to know if his mother thought he was a monster or not. He had to know if she loved him. Judy Witwicky blinked and looked at her son. This was the child that she had loved with all her heart years ago until she had found out that he was the same as the rest of her family. She had wanted to love him but found herself unable. Some part of her hated that he had been given something that she had been denied but that part hadn't lasted long. Now her only child was asking her to tell him the truth about what she thought about him. She knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"As far as I'm concerned you're the worst one of them all." A small smile crossed Sam's face as he nodded his head. He'd been right about that little tidbit of information. Sam shot his father a look before he turned and left the room heading towards the large room at the entrance of the base.

"Ya, I figured that's what you thought." He mumbled to no one. There was hurt in his voice and he was thankful that no one was there to hear it. He was thankful for that one little miracle because he wasn't sure what to feel at that moment or even what to do. He hurt in more ways than one and in more ways than he had ever thought possible. He knew however that he couldn't focus on that now. It wasn't the time for moping. He'd mope and whimper and cry when Kale was gone and he could afford to let his defenses down. Beside's he had to steel himself for what he was about to do and for the vow he was about to break.

ooo

Ron found himself blinking back tears as he watched his son walk out of the room. He knew that he should have stopped him and he was ashamed that he hadn't but at the moment he had more pressing matters to attend too. Right now he needed to talk to his wife because from the small argument she'd just had with there son it seemed like she was the one that had started it. He didn't hate them for what they had done but he was hurt by the fact that neither one had even tried to tell him.

Ron sighed as he took a step closer to his wife and put a tense hand on her shoulder. Judy whipped around her eyes blazing in anger until she saw who it was then they changed to eyes filled with sorrow and fear. It was almost like she was begging with her eyes and for a second he was tempted to give in but that temptation was pushed away by the need he had for answers and he was going to get as many out of her as he was able before he went and talked to Sam.

"Judy we need to talk."

Oooooooo

Eh. Sorry for taking so long but I had a kinda bad case of writers block. Sadly I got halfway through the chapter and got stuck. That and I had a lot of crap going on. My sister came down for a weekend and then my friend had to get stitches and I played babysitter for a bit. I wanted to make it longer but this works for now. If my calculations are correct then I have two or three chapters left depending. So drop me a review please.


	15. Prayers and Brothers

**Prayers and Brothers**

The night air around him was chilly at best and filled with the sounds of various nighttime insects. Sam knew that given the circumstances he probably shouldn't be outside but he had no desire to be inside at the time either. Besides whatever Kale had wanted to know he had found out and Sam was quite sure that his cousin wouldn't be back any time soon. He was sure that Kale knew that the Autobots wouldn't hurt them and whether he found out on his own or Mikaela told him didn't really matter anymore. Kale had tested his boundaries when it came to the alien robots and found that while they could probably kill him with ease they wouldn't.

Taking a deep breath of the cool night air Sam let it fill his lungs before letting it out in a slow breath. He had things he needed to be doing like giving everyone the explanation they deserved but he needed some time to collect his thoughts and it seemed like it was better to do it sooner than later. That and he had to figure out how to tell them that he had failed in protecting Mikaela. That Mikaela was now one of the enemy even though she didn't want to be and as much as it killed him it was likely that she would be put on the battlefield when the time came and the two packs fought it out.

Then there was telling Lennox that he'd been forced to change his mind. Because no matter how much he didn't want to bite him he didn't really have a choice anymore. Kale had pushed things so far and he needed all the help he could get. Help that lay with Lennox and the risks that the older man was willing to take.

He had to tell Lennox that there was a chance that if he took the offer he could be killed before ever seeing the battlefield. That if he couldn't be dominated then he'd have to be killed. It was something he didn't really want to think about but he had to because he was the one that was responsible for keeping his friends and family safe. He'd do what he had to do. As soon as he figured out what he was going to do.

Sam huffed as he sat down and looked up into the sky. The moon shone bright silver. The last night of the full moon had been the night before. Now the tiniest sliver of the moon was gone and it wouldn't be seen for awhile yet. Sighing Sam closed his eyes, clasped his hands and uttered a prayer,

"Dearest Mother Moon, the power you have given your children is a wonder and a gift. But out of ignorance and hatred one of your own has destroyed the balance of harmony that our kind share and it is no longer safe. Please grant my family and friends safety from the evil of our kind. Protect them from harm, so that they may live in peace."

There were so many things he needed to be doing but for the moment he wanted nothing more than to bask in the moonlight. Things could wait for a few more minutes. If the others really wanted answers right away then they could come and get him. He didn't want to go inside yet. He didn't want to loose the sense of calm that had overtaken him. The others needed answers but he needed this and he needed it badly.

He feared that if he went in before he was ready then he might scream or cry and it wasn't the time to do either of those things just yet. There would be time for such things later when everything was safe. For now there was calm and a sense of peace that was provided by the glowing moon that hung silver above his head. He could almost feel the moonlight touching his skin. It was a feeling that always left him in awe. His grandfather had once told him that the feeling he got when outside with the moon almost full was something that only leaders of the pack could feel and it was meant to reassure them.

It was a sign of the love that the Lady of the moon had for them and it was meant to comfort when times went bad. It helped a little but it wasn't enough to drive away everything that was swimming around in his head so thick that he could drown in it. He was the pack leader and every decision he made had to be thought out with the utmost care because it didn't just affect him. It affected Miles as well as Hector now too even though he doubted that Hector would be fighting with them when the time came.

Hector was too young for this and Sam had no desire to get the younger killed fighting in a battle that he'd make little difference in. Hector was too young and small to be a good fighter. Not that Sam was much bigger than he was but still he was fast and more often than not very hard to catch. That and he had more experience fighting as a wolf. Hector was merely a took to keep his older sister from rebelling against Kale because Kale knew she would in a heartbeat if she were able. It was only by turning Hector that he managed to keep her in line. So no hector wouldn't be fighting and Sam was sure that the younger boy would protest that greatly but he didn't care.

Besides he needed someone at the base while they were off fighting to watch over Sarah, Annabelle and his parents. Hector was his best and only choice for that. And when the time came and the battle had ended if they one he figured that the best thing to do would be to send the little mutt home and let his grandfather watch over him. His grandfather was the best choice for taking care of things.

The older man would be able to fix the problems with the pack while he tried his best to patch up his screwed up life and make up for all the mistakes he'd made and all the lies he'd told. He was so tired of lying but he also knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to stop. He'd spent most of his life lying for a mother that he had wanted to love him and lying to his father who tried his best to do what was right when surrounded by wolves in sheep's clothing.

Sam let out a frustrated growl and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He really needed to stop thinking about things before he drove himself insane. Sam snorted at the thought. He was probably better off insane. Glancing up at the moon one more time and repeating his prayer Sam turned towards the entrance of the base and to the sound of large footsteps. It was time to redeem himself and then damn himself even more.

Ooo

Will sighed as he looked around the room. Autobots and people and now shape shifting wolves. Was his life screwed up or what? Some part of him was waiting for vampires and mummies to pop up in the mix. It probably wouldn't surprise him too much if either one of them did. The room was quiet for the moment and he was thankful for it because he had a feeling that it wouldn't stay that way for too much longer.

Sam had yet to return and tell them anything and Bumblebee had went to find his wayward charge. Miles, Prowl, and Ratchet had returned a few minutes earlier. Miles had a clean bill of health from the Autobot medic even though Ratchet was keeping an optic on the boy like he expected him to fall over at any moment. He really doubted that Miles was going to fall over but he had learned fast to allow Ratchet his small oddities and grin and bear it when one of the medic's optic's was turned his way.

Everyone was waiting for Sam. The only exception was his parents but he wasn't going to worry about them at the moment. They had bigger fish to fry and Sam was the one with the matches and the know how. He only hoped that Sam would stop giving them half truths and tell them everything so that they really could help because it felt wrong to be relying on a pair of teenagers to do everything for them. Actually it felt more than wrong because it was supposed to be the other way around. Sam and Miles were supposed to be coming to him for help. Sam should be letting him help even if he wasn't really on the same level as they were.

There had to be something he could do even if he was a human. Hell, he'd sit in Ironhide's truck bed and shoot at them with a BB gun of he knew it would do anything other than piss of Kale and his lackeys. But apparently Sam was going to keep his foot down on this one and refuse his help no matter how much he really needed it. When he got the chance he was going to smack Sam across the back of the head and call him a dumb ass. What the hell did the kid think friends were for and he was quite certain that if Epps had popped up sometime earlier that'd he'd be more than willing to help as well. Christ, he was sure that if Sam asked those of his men that had made it through Mission City would probably do just about anything for the kid.

They all like him that much that or they felt like they owed him for the saving the world thing. His chance to smack Sam however came a little sooner than he expected because usually if Sam didn't want to be found he was damn near impossible to find and that was saying something considering that the things looking for him tended to come from another planet. But as it was Bumblebee herded his wayward charge into the room with an air of worry. One glance at Sam told him that the yellow scout had reason to be.

The poor kid looked miserable but some part of him could help but point out that it was mostly his own fault. Sam was the one who had lied to them. Will watched as Miles moved towards his friend and whispered something into his ear. Sam let out a weak laugh before sighing and shaking his head. Will had a terrible feeling that whatever Sam had to tell them wasn't good news.

"So are we going to get the entire truth this time or whatever you think we need to know?" Will couldn't help the tone that his question came out at but he was tired of half truths and being left out. He did however almost regret saying it when Sam turned brown eyes on him and made a noise that was far from human. It sent chills down his spine.

Sam's fists clinched at his side and he had to force down the rage that was still clinging desperately to him. It wouldn't due for him to loose control of his temper again. Not when it was his friends he was with because he wasn't mad at them no matter what the wolf in him seemed to be insisting. He was mad at Kale and it was Kale and only Kale that he'd take his rage out on.

The room is so quiet that Sam's quite sure that he can here the sounds of the Autobots systems running. The soft whir of fans and a quiet hiss as one of them shifts. It's actually quite a comforting sound and if he could just stand there and listen to it for the entire night he knew he would but he can't so taking a deep breath Sam opened his mouth and without thinking began to tell them about what'd happened.

When he reached the part about Kale giving him the box with his necklace in it he pulled it from around his neck and tossed it onto the bar that separated the small kitchen from everything else in the room. The next words he had to force out of his mouth (before he can be interrupted because Bumblebee, Jazz and Prowl know who was last one wearing the necklace was) and they leave a taste there so bitter he wonders for a moment if anything will ever make it go away.

"Kale took her and turned her and forced her to imprint." The noise that sounds throughout the room is enough to make his ears hurt. Everyone had spoken and none had been distinguishable from any of them. They're all mad or at lest he thinks they are and they have good reason to be.

"So he told you about Mikaela and then attacked you?" Optimus asked his tone of voice stuck somewhere between mad and worried. And Sam found that all he can really bring himself to do is smile a sad smile and shake his head in a negative fashion.

"What do you mean no?" Ironhide growled as he clenched his fingers. The black mach looked like he was about to blow his top or shoot something and there was a very good chance of that happening soon. Sam sighed.

"Kale didn't attack me. I attacked him." The silence that followed that statement was almost as bad as the noise from before was. Truthfully no one knew what exactly to say to that. The Sam they had thought they knew wasn't violent. In fact the Sam they knew went to great lengths to avoid any type of violence that may or may not have come in his direction. But things had changed a great deal in the past few days and now none of them were quite sure what to expect.

"Please stop with the silence. You guys are acting like he some sort of murderer when he just blew his top and got really pissed. Do you not remember me telling you about the rage that pops up for no reason whatsoever when you first turn." It was Prowl that turned to look down at the blonde human.

"Of course Miles but that still dos…"

"Of course it explains why he did it. That rage doesn't just disappear into thin air it stays with us." The silence that followed was an embarrassed one. They had all assumed that the rage did disappear and none of them had seemed to think Miles story through more than once. Well they'd made ass's of themselves that was for sure. Sam and Miles snorted in amusement and for the briefest of moments the mood in the room lightened.

" Yes, I attacked him and we fought and scared the shit out of my parents and so on and so forth. You guys know more or less what happened and I have something more important to get done right now then give you every little detail about my scuffle with Kale."

"And what is it you have to do Sam?" Sam snorted and turned to look at the mech in question.

"I'm about to become a hypocrite."

"Why are you becoming one?" Bumblebee asked as he stared at Sam his light blue eyes unblinking.

"Because I'm about to break my biggest rule."

"And what rule is that?" Sam didn't answer the question but his gaze was fixed on Lennox and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was talking about. Needless to say Ironhide was not pleased and he mad it quite clear.

"You will not Sam!" The old mech's voice held all the fire of one of his cannons and then some and if Sam had been any less of a man he would have cringed and hidden.

"It's Will's choice Ironhide and as much as I hate it I don't have much of a choice."

Lennox blinked as he looked at Sam. The night before Sam had practically bitten his head off in refusal to bite him and now he was more than willing to do it. If things with kale had gotten so bad that Sam was willing to break a vow then things were a lot worse than they appeared. And Sam was right it was his choice and not Ironhide's or Sarah's. It was his and his alone.

"Before you agree or not I gotta let you know a few things. It's only right that you know what your getting yourself into and what could happen because there's a chance that you won't live to see the sun rise." Sam's voice was low and filled with such self-hatred that all the occupants of the room cringed at the sound.

Will nodded and listened with rapt attention as Sam explained what was going to happen if he agreed and what might happen if he couldn't be broken. It was his choice and no matter what he was going to do it. If it helped him keep his family safe then he was all for it. He just had to break the news to Sarah first. It wasn't something he was looking forward too.

Ooo

The ground was soft beneath her feet and the sounds of the night were clear in her ears. She'd moved past the point of being scared not to long ago or maybe she wasn't able to be scared anymore she wasn't really sure. The fire that had burned through her veins hours before was gone and had been replaced with an odd feeling of freedom that she couldn't really explain.

A black shadow moved beside her and she felt the affection that the male felt for her travel down the bond they shared. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about him. It felt like she loved him but it was almost like it was a forced love. It was like he was the only option other than being alone. There were moments that she'd rather have been alone. But she didn't want to be. Not really because whatever Kale had done to her still had her freaked out a bit. Her memory of the day was actually kinda fuzzy.

She remembered working and being picked up by Ashley. Then there was pain and a burning rage. After that there had been a fight that she had lost and then came a volley of commands that she couldn't disobey no matter how much she wanted too. Then after that there was the black wolf that was beside her now. Eddie her mate. They'd imprinted or so he had told her not long after they had began to wander around the woods. He didn't talk much at all but that was fine because everything was strange to her now. It was odd not being able to clearly remember who exactly she had been the day before.

Eddie had said that that would pass when morning came and she was human again. He'd told her that the mixture of being turned and imprinting not long after had made her brain fuzzy. She didn't really have any choice but to believe him. But there was something in the back of her mind that kept trying to get her attention. A memory that she could quite reach. She knew that the important thing about the memory was another boy and that he'd been important but she didn't know if he'd been a friend or family.

Hopefully when the sun came up he'd return to her too because trying to focus on him was making her head hurt badly. The sound of running water reached her ears and she turned to look for the source. There was a creek nearby. That meant that she'd be able to see what she looked like. She knew Eddie was pitch black with eerie blue eyes but the thought of what she looked like had occurred to her until just then. It was with nearly silent steps that she made her way towards the water.

Eddie was close behind her. The water was cool against her front paws and if she told herself the truth it felt quite good. Gathering up her courage she turned her head down and was more amazed than scared of what she saw reflected in the glass like surface. The wolf staring back at her was a beautiful tan color with light blue eyes. She noticed with a small amount of amusement that her nose had a splotch of tan on it.

It was then that she realized that she was oddly okay with what she had become. She knew that it should have bothered her more. That she should have been terrified by the whole ordeal but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't be scared, angry, or any other emotion other than oddly content.

Some part of her realized that the wolf that had bitten her had told her to be calm and so she was calm. No matter how much she knew she shouldn't be or didn't really want to be.

"_You're beautiful you know." _Eddie stated as he looked at her. There was an adoring look in his eyes.

"_Thank you." _Mikaela replied in a small voice. There was that memory of the other boy in her head again and it seemed like it was trying harder to get her to remember. She wanted too badly just to get it to go away. As if sensing her distress Eddie moved closer his dark fur a stark contrast to her lighter fur.

"_Don't worry_," Eddie soothed, _"It'll all be better soon." _Seconds after he had spoken a loud howl broke through the night air. It was a signal for then to return to the clearing where she had been turned. The alpha male was back and it was time to get to work.

Ooo

It was rage as he had never felt it before. Hot and boiling and roaring through his veins. He wanted to kill something for no reason other than the fact that he could despite the little voice that was the human part of him telling him that he needed to give in. The black brown wolf in front of him was a tempting target.

It was small and he doubted that it would stand half a chance against him in a real fight. But still there was that annoying little voice telling him that the beast across from him wasn't an enemy but a friend and he needed to give in and let the other wolf win. It was for the best. He'd be damned if he listened to it. Without any further thought he lunged only to slam into the wall that had been behind the smaller wolf.

So the little mutt was fast he'd give it that but still it didn't stand a chance against him. He pulled back from the wall shaking his head in pain as he did so. He couldn't help but look at his reflection in the shiny surface. He was a grey just a shade away from silver and his eyes were the same. Some part of him was in awe at what he was looking at. This was him the real him deep down. That human part of him was trying to get his attention again and for a moment he couldn't help but listen.

He had a reason for why he was what he was now. He was doing it to protect something. He was doing it to protect his pack from another. The enemy of the other wolf that was in the room with him. The other wolf! Whipping around so that he was facing the other direction he looked for the smaller wolf. He didn't spot it right away. The reason he didn't was a good one. Him and the smaller wolf weren't alone in the room.

There were other things in the room with them as well. Six of them to be exact. Mechs. The human in his supplied the word and he had a vague memory of them for a second before it was lost in the sea of rage that he was fighting back for the moment. There was a human as well perched on one of the mechs shoulders. He appeared to be telling them something. He didn't really care what. For now he had the other wolf to worry about.

As if thinking of it had brought it out of hiding the smaller wolf rammed into his side. Whatever focus he'd been putting on keeping the rage at bay broke and he lunged at the smaller animal snapping and clawing like the animal he knew was. He would show this pup who was boss. He was older and stronger and he was willing to kill. Sadly he realized a moment later that his way of thinking had been his undoing.

While he had strength and size on the younger wolf the younger had speed and experience on him. So it was with an annoyed growl that he backed down. It was then that something in him changed. the rage began to melt away and the man began to emerge. There was a balance now. Half man and half wolf at least in brain. Will Lennox blinked soft grey eyes as he looked around the large room that Sam had taken him too.

He'd said that they'd need the space to move around after he'd been bitten. Sam had been right. Turning on feet that were far more graceful than what he was used too Will looked into the faces of his friends. Shock and amazement filled the looks the Autobots gave him and Miles looked oddly pleased.

"_Welcome to the family brother_."

Will turned towards the voice that hadn't sounded out loud but in his head. Sam sat not a few feet away from him. There were several gashes that were bleeding quite heavily but he didn't seem to notice them. No what he got from Sam was a type of joy and behind that he could feel several other emotions as well. For the moment he chose to not dwell on what was going on in the other head. For now all he really wanted to do was get used to moving around in a boy that was both foreign and familiar to him. He had to admit however that something about this felt right. It was almost like he'd been waiting for this all along.

Oooo

Yay. One more chapter down and two to go. Sorry it took me so long to update but this chapter was being a pain in the ass and didn't want to come out. Though it did get a bit easier to do after I redid the beginning. Ya my first beginning sucked big time and it was practically impossible for me to think of a good way to get any further. I even redid a scene from a bit further into this chapter. So like I said just two chapter left and them I finished with this monster. I've also com to the conclusion that from now on that unless it's a one shot that if I can't do a chapter guide and be at least two to three chapter ahead before I start I really shouldn't do the story. Anyways, I hope you like the chaper and I really hope that you review.


	16. War

War

The heavens themselves trembled as thunder rolled and lightning flashed across the sky. The world held it's breath for a few moments before a breeze smelling of the coming storm rushed through the forests tree's. The sky was dark not even the moon dared to peek out from behind the curtain of clouds that shielded her from the world below. Perhaps she had no desire to see the battle that was about to be fought between her children.

Swift paws pounded the earth as they ran. It almost sounded like war drums being played or maybe it was a rain dance calling for the coming storm. Miles moved like a ghost through the tree's. His form swift and agile. He was headed toward a small hill where he knew Sam and Will were waiting for him.

He had to give the older man credit. Will had taken to his form as a wolf like a duck to water. It was almost as if he had always truly been a wolf and had only lacked the form. Even Sam agreed that Lennox seemed to be fated for their life no matter how bad he still felt about having to bite the other man.

As the pair waiting for him came into view Miles was half surprised to catch the scent of metal. It was a scent that he knew well because he was with it everyday.

"_Sam what's Prowl doing here?" _he called as he neared the bottom of the hill. Sam turned from where he was sitting. The black brown wolf turned his head back toward where the scent originated from before looking at Miles.

"_He refused to leave until you got back and now that you're here he should be going." _The Autobots had down right refused to stay at the base and wait for them to come back after the fight with Kale was over.

That was if they could even win. So they had been forced to think of something for them to do while the pack was off fighting. It had amazingly enough been Sarah that had come up with the idea of them acting as a type of referee. (Miles had laughed and called them bouncers.) Their job, or what qualified as their job, was to stand guard and if for some reason one of Kale's pack or Kale himself tried to leave the forest and make their way toward the base on Autobot would be able to catch them on a scan and throw them back into the forest (Ironhide) or keep them from getting to the base (every other bot).

And while it wasn't the best plan that had ever been thought of it did work. It allowed them to help, something that each and every one of them had wanted desperately to do, and keep their oath about not hurting people, even though they weren't sure Kale and his lot counted anymore.

Miles nodded in understanding before plopping down beside Sam. He'd been off playing scout for the past few hours. Out of all of them he had the best sense of smell and it was easy for him to tell one wolf from another no matter how many there were.

"_How many are there Miles_?" Miles turned and locked eyes with Sam.

"_A dozen of them at least. He has almost half his pack here_." Lennox made a kind of hacking sound at the news.

"_You two do realize that that's four to one right. I've been up against bad odds before but this…" _Lennox let his sentence drop. He knew that Sam and Miles understood what he was trying to say.

"_I told you that there was a very good chance that none of us would make it out of this fight Will_."

The voice that echoed in both Miles and Will's head was oddly calm and while both of them knew that Sam's voice shouldn't have been something in that calm tone helped to soothe some of their nerves. Something about Sam had changed since he had bitten Will the night before and neither one of them could really figure it out.

It was like Sam had accepted something about himself and in accepting whatever it was a new part of him had been born. Or it could have had something to do with the talks he had with both his dad and then later Optimus even though the Autobot leader had reassured them that he'd just been asking Sam questions. But still something had changed or clicked in place and the Sam that had been an emotional train wreck the night before had vanished.

Of course it was also completely possible that Sam was just waiting for the fight to end before he had his breakdown. Actually that option seemed like it was the most likely.

"_So are you guys ready?" _Sam asked as he looked at the pair on either side of him. Some part of his was amazed by the fact that they were still going to fight with him. He'd known they would all along of course but he had spent moments wishing that they wouldn't. Wishing that they weren't willing to die with him if things turned out like he feared they would.

Lennox and Miles were both a lot braver than he was. He'd been roped into this fight from the beginning and nothing would change that. Of course they didn't know how much their faith in him meant to him. It was one of the things that was helping to keep him calm in the face of a life or death fight.

Their faith and the soft voice that had whispered to him as he'd slept a troubled sleep the night before had helped calm him. He couldn't really remember what the voice had said but it had been soft as a breeze at night and as beautiful as a full moon and a sky full of stars. It was a voice that seemed familiar and it made him think of the last time his mother had spoken to him with words filled with a mothers love.

Sam shook his head and turned his eyes towards the sky. There was a storm on its way and he was positive that it would hit not long after the fighting started. Fighting in the rain wouldn't be as easy but the scent of the storm would help hide their scent for a little longer.

"_This is going to be a long night." _Will stated as he glanced at the two wolves beside him.

"_We're fighting of course it's going to be a long night." _

"_It wouldn't be any fun if it was to easy." _Miles said as he flashed a wolfish grin at his pack mates. Lennox arched an eye at the younger wolf.

"_Looking forward to the fight?" _Miles nodded his straw colored fur flopping.

"_Dude, if it weren't for the whole life or death situation this would be like the coolest thing ever." _Sam snorted as he looked at his friend while Lennox shook his head in mild amusement. Miles was one of a kind that was for sure. The sound of distant howls caused all three of them to look up and into the forest. Sam stood his eyes fixed on a distant point.

"_It's time." _Sam turned his head and looked at Miles and then at Lennox. The two other nodded in understanding. It was time to face Kale and his pack and fight for the safety of those that they loved. The three of them threw their heads back and howled the noise echoing for miles.

The sound even managed to reach the mechs that stood guard over one end of the forest. Almost as if someone had pulled the trigger on the gun that started the race the three of them took off into the woods paws pounding against the ground like solders of old pounding on a drum.

They moved in a line one after another all of them ready to fight when an opponent appeared in front of them. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the storm grew closer. If someone had seen them running it would have appeared that they were racing the storm to some unknown finish line and winning.

They weren't running from the storm of course not really they were running to one of a different kind. A storm of claws, fangs, and blood.

Ooo

Sarah Lennox paced back and forth her daughter held lightly in her arms. She had been furious the night before when Will had told her that he was going to let Sam bite him. But she hadn't been mad not really. She'd been more worried than anything but as it had turned out she hadn't needed too.

Will had taken to being a wolf wonderfully even she had been able to see it. Miles had come and gotten her after Sam had dominated him and he'd calmed down. She been terrified at first that he was going to tell her that Sam had been forced to kill him. Miles had even had a pitying look on his face when he'd come in the room. She'd smacked him on the back of the head for making her worry so much.

Things had been alright though. She had to admit that her husband made a stunning wolf. Even Annabelle had taken to his new form. There hadn't been a moments hesitation as soon as she'd been put on the floor she'd crawled over to her father and started pulling on his fur. She hadn't laughed that hard in days. But still it seemed like the whole thing was good for her husband. She could see it in the was he moved and in his eyes. It was almost like he was younger.

It made her happy to see him like that but now she was back to being worried. Will and the other had gone out to fight and even though she knew that the Autobots were out there with them she couldn't help the feeling in her gut that told her something bad was going to happen.

She feared that she'd never see her husband again. A noise from the other side of the room caught her attention. Turning bodily so that she could face whatever had made the noise she felt silly for doing it a few moments later.

It was only Hector. Truthfully she'd almost forgotten that the boy was even at the base. He'd spent so little time out in the open with them that there were moments she had to remind herself that he was still in the building with her.

"Hello, Hector." Sarah greeted in a soft voice. Hector turned soft brown eyes on her and gave her a weak smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Lennox." He replied as he made his way towards the fridge. He hadn't been out of his room since that morning. Sam had come to him and told him of their plan and his lack of participation in it. He hadn't argued he knew better than that. He'd agreed and stayed in his room only coming out when he needed too.

He'd tried to be polite and social and answer the many question that the robots and the other humans had asked him but he hadn't done very well. Truthfully the robots scared him no matter what Sam said.

He felt more comfortable when it was just Sam and Miles. They were his pack now well them and Mrs. Lennox's husband but he didn't knew her husband all that well either. Hector stopped a moment later his hand hovering over the handle to the fridge door.

"Hector?" Sarah asked as she took a step closer to the young boy "What's wrong?" Hector turned to look at the older woman his muscles tensing.

"It's started."

Ooo

The rain fell softly as if unsure if it wanted to pelt them yet. It didn't matter to them if the downpour started sooner rather than later. They moved in their line. It was only when the wind carried a scent of blood that they slowed. They knew who it was before he came into view.

Standing before them his black fur making him almost invisible stood Eddie his fangs bared and ready to tear flesh from muscle and bone. They slowed but never stopped moving and as they came with in striking distance Will moved away from them and towards the waiting fight.

No words were exchanged between Will, Sam or Miles. Sam understood Will's reason for choosing this fight. Eddie had threatened his family first and Will would be the one to take him down. Will snarled as he faced the pitch black beast in front of him. Eddie cocked his head to the side as if he was curious about why the grey wolf was before him. Or maybe he wanted to know who he was.

"_You're the man from the store." _It wasn't a question but a statement. Eddie could recognize the scent.

"_I am." _Lennox replied his voice straight. It was best for him to show as little emotion as possible for as long as he could or so Sam had told him. Emotions could get you into trouble when fighting especially with Eddie who was fairly emotionless to begin with.

"_You've been turned. But I have to wonder why of out off all of us did you decide to side with the runt?" _Now that was a question and it had Will fighting back the urge to growl.

"_I don't think you'd understand my reasoning. I mean according to Sam Kale had to order someone to imprint with you." _Will retorted.

"_What's wrong couldn't get a date on your own?" _There was no warning. Eddie was on him in a flash jaws snapping together as he tried to get to Will's neck. What Eddie didn't seem to realize was that Will had spent the biggest part of his day getting a crash course in fighting.

Sam and Miles weren't a laughing matter when the two of them were at full strength and fighting together. He found out that it was a good thing his body healed so fast because neither one of them had held back at all. So while Will might not have had the experience that the other had he wasn't completely helpless.

Will turned from his place under Eddie and clamped his jaws around one of the teens ankles. Eddie let out a yelp of pain and pulled back just enough so that Will was able to free himself from underneath the others body.

As soon as he was able Will threw himself at Eddie biting and clawing at whatever was in his reach. There would be no thinking and planning of moves between the two of them. This was a battle of instincts and it was wolf against wolf until one was no longer able to fight.

Ooo

"_He'll be fine Sam." _Miles reassured his friend as they ran through the forest. Sam glanced back at Miles.

"_I'm sure he will be but I can't help but worry. He's not used to fighting like this and we left him back there with that sadistic son of a bitch Eddie." _Miles snorted.

"_So long as it's just Eddie he'll be fine. From what I was able to scent there wasn't any other wolves near by. Eddie was alone." _

"_But that doesn't mean that he'll stay that way. Kale has half his freaking pack here for this fight." _Sam said his voice worried.

"_Ya well he was the one that volunteered for this." _Sam nodded his head in agreement. He wished that Lennox hadn't. The joy of having another member in their pack was nothing if they went and got themselves killed. Then again that was the entire reason why Will had agreed in the first place.

Besides if any of them died that night the blame would lay on his shoulder more than it would on any others. But like it or not they had to finish this. Kale had to be stopped or else he wouldn't stop. If he succeeded there then there was nothing to stop him from going and killing others.

The council could try to stop him but it didn't seem likely that anything they did would do any good. So for now it was up to them to try and put a stop to Kale and whatever he had planned. They kept moving their paws making little noise when they hit the wet earth. The rain was making it hard to catch scents in the air and was putting them at a disadvantage. Luckily for them Kale and his were crippled by the rain too.

If they couldn't smell each other then they'd have to rely on sight and sound. A loud rumble of thunder rolled across the sky followed a few seconds later by a fork of lightning. The thunder and rain would make hearing an enemy approach difficult but not impossible.

They could just barley hear the howls that echoed from behind them. Will and Eddie's fight was back by a mile or more and both of them hoped that Will tore Eddie apart.

Ooo

Bumblebee's fingers curled as he paced back and forth. Rain pelted off of his armor as the storm around him raged. He hated that he couldn't be out there helping Sam and the others fight but the Autobot code wouldn't allow it. They had vowed to never harm a human and no matter how inhumane Kale and his lot seemed he was still human.

He knew that the chances of Sam and the other coming back alive were slim and he hated to think that his friend was going to die. Then again that's why he and all of the others were standing in the rain. It was the only real thing they could do to help other than joining the fight. Bumblebee cringed at the sudden sound of howls that filled his audio's.

He didn't know who it was that was howling but he knew that the chances were great that whoever it was, was fighting. Bumblebee's head jerked to the side as a different sound reached him. Something was coming towards him and by the sound of it, it was a mech. Optimus walked into view a moment later his large frame dripping rain water. Bumblebee tilted his head to the side in a questioning manor.

"Optimus?" the scout asked as he looked at his leader.

"I thought it would be better if we kept watch in groups. Prowl and Jazz are working together as well as Ratchet and Ironhide. So that leaves the two of us."

Bumblebee nodded his understanding before turning his gaze back towards the woods. It was like he was trying to see through the trees and find out where Sam and the others were and if they were fighting. The yellow bit was hardly aware of the fact that Optimus had moved to stand beside him.

"They'll be okay Bumblebee. None of them will give up." Bumblebee made a sighing noise and turned to look at the bigger mech.

"That's what I'm worried about Optimus. That they won't give up and that they'll fight until they're killed." Optimus nodded in understanding.

He knew the risks as well as all the others. He wanted nothing more than to break his oath and join Sam and the others in their fight but he knew that they couldn't. If they crossed that line and fought against Kale and his pack and killed them then they'd be no better than the Decepticons or Kale himself.

Ooo

Miles skidded paws struggling to find purchase on the wet ground. He had little time to find his balance because Ronnie was on him in a second. The pair rolled on the ground Ronnie's teeth snapping closed centimeters in front of Miles nose. Miles was lucky he'd managed to pull his head back fast enough but Ronnie was still on top of him and that was something that he'd have to remedy as quickly as possible.

As his hind legs found solid ground Miles pushed himself forward and rammed into reddish brown wolf that was pinning him to the ground. Ronnie went flying with a pained yelp and hit the ground a few yards away. Ronnie growled as he regained his feet.

"_I'm not letting you best me Miles. I think I die of shame if I lost to you." _Miles sorted.

"_Don't you mean that Kale would kill you if you lost?" _Miles asked with a shake of his head. While it was true that he would die for Sam he knew that Sam would never kill him if he failed at something. Kale on the other hand was completely different.

"_You know as well as I do Ronnie that if you loose to me then Kale would kill you without a second thought." _Ronnie snarled in protest.

"_You speak as if you know him. He's been my best friend for years." _

"_Or so you think. Would a best friend kill you if you failed or be willing to hurt you and those you loved just to get what he wants?" _Miles knew that he'd hit a nerve when Ronnie lunged at him. But there was reason behind Miles madness.

He knew that if he could get Ronnie to the point that he was ready to give into rage then the other wolves fighting would suffer for it. While Sam's rage made him deadly he knew that Ronnie's rage made him sloppy. He'd learned that the year before when the two of them had come to blows.

Ronnie would have beaten him if it weren't for the fact that he hadn't been able to ignore Miles taunts and teases. Miles laughed when Ronnie missed him by more than a foot and went crashing into the muddy ground.

"_What's wrong Ronnie did I hit a nerve? You know it true. Kale doesn't care about anything but that botch he calls a mate and power anymore." _Ronnie's whole body quivered with anger.

"_Shut up! You don't know what your talking about." _Ronnie's voice boomed in Miles head and left him stunned for a second.

Ronnie took this moment to make his move. He lunged and managed to clamp his fangs down on the skin on the right side of Miles neck. Miles howled in pain as Ronnie's teeth tore through his skin. Miles thrashed back and forth trying his damnedest to throw the other wolf off. It took a moment but eventually the other wolves fangs slid from the skin that had been held between them leaving a series of bloody gashes behind.

"_Yes, I do. I know what Kale's become. You're the one that's clinging to what he was. You're the one that can't seem to see what's going on right in front of you." _

Ronnie shook his head. Miles was just trying to get him confused so that he could win their fight. What he was saying wasn't true. Kale had been his best friend for years and had made him his beta after he had been turned.

"_Isn't it funny that he'd go out of his way to get Eddie a mate and deny you the right. I remember seeing a picture of that girl you took a liking to a year or two ago. One of his girls friends right?" _Miles asked as he dodged another lunge.

With every passing moment Ronnie's attacks were getting sloppier and all he was doing was telling the other boy the truth. He could remember seeing a picture that Sam had shown him of Kale and Ronnie and Ashley and the unnamed girl that had been with them. That was of course before things between Sam and Kale had gotten so bad.

"_It was cruel of him to deny you the right of having her." _Miles said his tone filled with pity.

"_You're wrong. She wasn't right for me all of the pack said so." _Ronnie yelled. He was tired of listening to Miles' lies about Kale. There was no doubt in his mind that Miles was lying about his friend. Kale had reassured him that Nancy hadn't been the right one for him and he out of all of them would have known considering that he and Ashley had imprinted. Kale knew when two people were meant to be together.

"_How do you know that he wasn't lying. I mean he was more than willing to force Mikaela to imprint with Eddie. If you mean so much to him then why didn't he do the same for you?" _Eddie snarled. He hated to admit it but Miles was actually starting to make sense.

Kale had been more than willing to turn Mikaela and force her to imprint with Eddie but he'd never even seemed to consider it with any of the girls he'd found. Ronnie shook his head in denial. Kale cared about him in his own way and was doing what was best for him and the pack but some small part of him was beginning to wonder.

What if Miles was right?

Ooo

Sam ran his heart pounding against his ribcage. He was alone now and about to fight an enemy that had at least nine other to back him up. His mission was surely suicidal but if he had nine wolves waiting for him when he found Kale then so be it. It meant that at least Will and Miles were fighting a fair fight.

It meant that they had more of a chance of survival than he did. Sam breathed in the scents of the forest and the storm filling his very being. He felt as if he could feel the very trees around him breathing. It was almost like he could sense the other living creatures in the forest. It was an odd feeling but it wasn't unwelcome.

It kept him from feeling alone for at that moment he was as close to alone as he could ever be when he was a wolf. He had closed his mind to both Miles and Will so as to keep from distracting them while they fought. Sadly, it kept him from knowing what was going on with them and he hated not knowing.

But still there was that sense that he wasn't alone and it felt as if something deep inside of him were stirring. Something deep down was waking up and he wasn't sure what it was or if he would like it. It was entirely possible that the feeling he had, had something to do with the strange dream he'd had the night before.

The dream had been of darkness but the darkness hadn't mattered. It had been the voice that had been whispering in his ear that had mattered. He couldn't truly remember what the voice had said but it had been important and had filled him with an odd sort of joy. It had been something like the feeling he had gotten when Will had joined his pack only bigger like he'd gain a hoard of mew members at the same time.

The voice was one of the reasons he was so calm now. It had helped to heal some of the inner turmoil he'd been feeling and had left that sense of calm in its place. Though how long that sense would last now that he was on his way to fight Kale and any number of his lackeys was unknown. Then of course there was that sense of fear that had started eating at him not too long ago.

It hadn't crossed his mind until he had found himself alone that there was a very high chance that he'd be fighting Mikaela. The thought of fighting her sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't want to fight her but he knew that if kale thought it's give him an advantage then he'd do it without even bothering to think through all of the consequences.

He'd do it because he cold and for no other reason. He didn't want to fight her no matter what it came to and he prayed to the lady that Kale didn't send her into battle. Of course the part of him that had a bit of sense knew that she'd probably be at the front of the line when he got to wherever it was he was going.

Thunder rumbled over his head so loudly that he actually felt the ground beneath his paws shake. It was an odd feeling. It wasn't often that one felt the very earth shiver and Sam had a bad feeling that it was shivering in fear of what was to come. Lighting flashed across the sky lighting up the forest in front of him for the briefest of seconds. It was only because of that lighting that he managed to see what was waiting for him.

Kale stood not too far from him current position flanked by Ashley and a wolf he didn't recognize. Sam skidded to a stop a few yards away and locked eyes with his cousin.

"_Kale." _Sam greeted his voice tense. Kale nodded his head slightly.

"_I've been waiting for you Sam?" _

"_I'm sure you have. You were the one that started this after all." _

"_True but you're the one that made the threat. So tell me cousin. I touched her. Are you still going to kill me?" _Kale asked his voice sounding far to happy for Sam's liking. Sam pulled back a bit as he turned to look at the other wolf that stood with Kale and Ashley.

"_Mikaela." _Sam's voice was small as he looked at the beautiful tan wolf. Something inside of him twisted in a painful way and he couldn't stop the whine that escapes his throat. Mikaela merely looked at him. Kale chuckled.

"_Go ahead. Say something to him." _The order took hold in a fraction of a second. Mikaela took a step forward and Sam instantly became sure that he didn't want to know what she had to say. Mikaela gave him a flat look her blue eyes narrowed as if she was glaring at him.

"_Go away Sam." _

"_Wa… What are you saying Mikaela?" _Sam asked his voice radiating slight shock. Sure he'd known that with Mikaela being one of Kale's pack that she probably wouldn't give him a warm welcome but he hadn't expected the downright hate that radiated in her voice and from her body.

"_You're here to take me away from Eddie. I know you are." _Sam blinked.

"_I'm not here to make you do anything Mikaela," _Sam said his voice low, _"I'm here to stop Kale." _

Mikaela growled low in her throat and bared her fangs at him.

"_I don't believe you." _Kale's chuckle echoed in Sam's head.

"_Now, now Mikaela don't jump the gun. It's not time to fight. Not yet at least." _

Mikaela backed up a few steps but continued to growl. Sam found he could only huff a sigh as he looked at Mikaela. He didn't know if there was anything left of the girl he loved. It didn't seem very likely.

Chances were that Kale had twisted and weaved a set of orders for her to follow that had more or less erased her life with him and possibly the Autobots. He knew deep down that no matter how the events of that night turned out he'd never be able to be with Mikaela again. It was a thought that hurt terribly but it was also the truth.

What confused him the most however was the fact that Kale hadn't just jumped him when he showed up. Kale was the type that tended to attack first and ask questions later. It didn't make any sense that he seemed to want to hold a civil conversation for once. In fact the idea of kale being civil at all didn't sit well with him.

"_What are you planning Kale?" _Sam asked. Kale smiled a devils smile before answering.

"_Just making sure that you're here with me before insuring that your friends end up out numbered three to one." _

Flashes of movement were caught by the corners of both of Sam's eyes and he whipped his head back and forth trying to see where those flashes were going. He just managed to catch sight of a light brown wolf running back the way he had came. It was then that thre true meaning of Kale's plan hit him.

He had waited to make sure that he hadn't waited for the others to finish before sending out more of his own to help Eddie and Ronnie. He'd set a trap for all of them. Sam took half a second to glare at Kale before he turned to run back the way he had come. If he could get to the other wolves before they reached their destinations then he could stop Kale's plan.

"_Not so fast cousin." _Kale's voice blared in his mind before the black wolf was upon him. Fangs tore into Sam's side as he fell to the ground. The thunder that rumbled overhead hide the sound of his pained cry.

Kale's fangs tore gash after gash into Sam's side and it wasn't until Kale slid in the mud that Sam was able to get away. Pain tore through his side as he moved away from his cousin. His eye's flicked towards where Ashley and Mikaela had been standing only to find that the pair had vanished. A shudder ran through Sam's body. Neither Ashley or Mikaela had been one of the wolves to pass him earlier. Which meant that they were hiding amongst the tree's.

"_What happened to fair play Kale_?" Sam asked as he attempted to find a place where he could be mostly covered. Kale sneered.

"_I want you dead Sam. So why would I play fair?" _The faintest of sounds from his left side warmed him of the attack that was about to come. Sam turned and lunged his fangs catching the other wolf in midair.

Without even thinking he slammed the other wolf down onto the ground and closed him jaws tighter around it's throat. He stopped however when he realized that it was Mikaela that he had pinned to the ground. His grip on her throat loosened without him even thinking about it. He wasn't going to kill her no matter what.

"_Go ahead. Kill me_." Mikaela said her voice firm. It was almost like she believed that she'd be dieing for a good cause. Sam found that he could only look at her with sad eye's.

"_I'm not going to kill you Mikaela." _And it was true. There was nothing that she could ever do that would make him want to kill her. The only one he wanted dead was Kale and he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to do that anymore. The fierce growl that had been coming from Mikaela started to slow and the look of hatred she had been giving him sense he had gotten there seemed to be softening.

"_Sam?" _Even her voice was starting to sound less fierce. Now she sounded confused and scared. It was almost like whatever hold Kale had on her was beginning to slip. He didn't have time to ponder over the idea however because a moment later he was being bowled over by another wolf.

By the time Sam managed to throw his newest attacker off he had several new injuries. As Sam regained his feet he was finally able to take notice of all the others that were around him. There were three others including Kale, Ashley, and Mikaela. Apparently Kale thought that he needed almost half of the wolves that had come to fight just to take him down. Sam didn't know if he should feel honored or sickened.

"_So Sam how does it feel to know that you're about to die?" _Kale asked as he and his wolves all lunged.

Ooo

The howl that tore through the forest shook every single one of the to their very cores. It was the type of nose that would have sent humans running no matter what their age. The howl was filled with a deep type of agony and it seemed as if it had been a death cry. None of the Autobots were quite sure about when they had gotten together but now they all stood next to one another in a group.

Perhaps they'd been slowly gravitating towards each other since they had separated into their own little groups. Or perhaps they had come to together for another reason that none of them could figure out. It didn't really matter to any of them however because they were all together now. And all of them were worried.

So far nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening but that was only because they didn't know how the fight with Kale's pack was going. It was possible that they were winning but it didn't seem very likely. In fact the howl that they had just heard almost seemed to drive home the idea that their friends were loosing.

Every single one of them wanted nothing more than to go and find their friends and help them fight but they all knew that deep down they couldn't. The only ones amongst them that would be any good at fighting in the forest were Jazz and Bumblebee and it was very likely that they'd be more of a hindrance than a help.

"Optimus we have to do something. It's not right that Will and the others are fighting a loosing battle all alone." Ironhide's gruff tone rumbled like the thunder overhead. The black mech was clenching and unclenching his fists every few seconds. Optimus shook his head and sighed.

"I know my friend but there nothing we can do. At least not like this. If we went to fight they'd hear us coming and chances are they'd try all the harder to kill our friends. Our absence in this fight may just give them a false sense of security. It may be enough to help them win the fight." The mechs around Optimus each made their own complaint and rather loudly. So loudly in fact that they almost didn't hear the soft voice whispering on the wind.

It was Ratchet's loud shout of "Quiet!" that made the group of complaining mechs shut up long enough for the voice on the wind to be heard. Each and every one of them went quiet. All of them were listening for a noise that might not have been there at all.

"_You wish to help_?" the wind that whipped around them seemed to whisper. Heads swiveled around in an attempt to find the speaker. Only there was no one to be found.

"We're all hearing things aren't we?" Prowl asked as his door wings lowered. He didn't like unexplainable things. They tended to make him crash in a most unpleasant way.

"Shush Prowler." Jazz said as he made a shushing motion towards the other bot.

"_You wish to help my children fight_?" The voice was female all of them seemed to realize at the same time.

"Yes." Optimus answered. "We wish to help them fight." There was a small pause and then the wind blew again only stronger. The darkness that the storm had brought seemed to get lighter. Then the voice came again.

"_I know how you can help them_." it whispered.

"How?" Bumblebee called. All of them were tense now. Their heads were still moving from side to side looking for the person that was speaking. Not even their most detailed scans were picking anything up.

"_You must shed the skin you now wear and become one of them_." The dark around them seemed to be evaporating with every softly spoken word. It wasn't until one of them looked up that they realized that it was getting brighter because the moon was out.

"What do you mean by becoming one of them? It's not possible." A soft laugh filled their audios.

"_Oh, but it is. There are many things in this world that are possible and shouldn't be." _All of a sudden the area around them melted away into a great blackness. But this wasn't a dark blackness but one that was light.

"_I think that it's time I showed myself to you_." the soft voice whispered. "_Look at me and tell me of your love for my son and his pack and let me help you. So that you may help them_."

All of a sudden the black around them was chased away by a shining silver light. And the source of that light was a figure that glowed the same silver as the fullest moon. But the figure wasn't that of a woman but a wolf.

"_Children of Primus I am the one that they call The Lady."_

Oooooooo

Okay so I lied about there only being two chapters left last chapter but this chapter is was going to be really long so I decided to split it up into two chapters. I'm fairly happy with how this one turned out thought I'm sure I could have done a lot better. Especially with the intro for The Lady. Ehhhh stupid legendary figures. Oh well I tried. I'd like to thank my three reviewers from last chapter. And I find I must ask What the Hell happened to the rst of you? Usually I have like six or seven reviews sometimes more. If I pissed you guys off with my slowness I apologize. Just please don't take it out on me by not reviewing. I like hearing from you people. I really do. So until my next update. I hope you liked this chapter and please drop me a review. They make my day or week depending on how many I get.


	17. Changes for Better or Worse

**Changes for Better or Worse**

"How do you know about Primus?" Was the first thing any of them managed to say. The silver wolf in front of them gave them a wolves grin and laughed a laugh that rivaled the clearest of night skies.

"_All beings of power know each other. I am the moon and I'm not just the spirit of this moon but every moon that has children who call out too it._" Optic's of varying shades of blue shuttered. None of them were quite sure what to make of the situation that they now found themselves in.

"Why are you here?" Optimus asked his voice as steady as a leaders should be. The silver wolf regarded them with kind eyes.

"_I am here because one of my children prayed to me with such a desperate plea that I heard it above all others. He asked for protection for those he loved without the thought of protection for himself_."

"It was Sam wasn't it?" Bumblebee asked.

"_Yes and I have decided to answer his prayer by sending him you._"The Autobots were confused. She talked about Primus like she knew him and yet she expected them to break their vow. Did she not understand that their word was their bond and despite how some of them acted some of the time none of them would go back on their word.

"We can't it's against our vow to never harm another sentient being." The lady gave them an amused look.

"_You cannot go against your vows as you are now. But if your willing then I can give you the ability to help them_."

"How?" Ironhide asked as the black mech shifted his footing and flexed his fingers. The Lady merely laughed and shook her head.

"_That is something you'll find out if you agree. For this is something that will never go away if you choose to accept. You are each free to make your own decision of course_." The Autobots turned and looked at each other. Each one of them had to decide for themselves. But was there really any question on whither or not they'd do it. None of them really had a choice if they wanted to help Sam, Miles, and Lennox. Then again the wolf in front of them was watching them with silver eyes waiting for them to answer her question. If she thought that they could help then surely it would do some good.

As moments passed and the silence grew deepened The Lady stood and trotted towards the edge of the forest where the tree's started getting thick. The silver light that seemed to radiate from her body moved with her illuminating the tree's with its silver light. After standing before the tree's for a few moments she moved again her ears perked straight up as if she was listening for something. A moment later her body tensed and she turned back to the still silent Autobots.

"_Your time is up choose now or miss your chance. For if you miss it now it will not come again_." her voice was panicked and as her sentence finished she vanished taking away the silver light and leaving them in the storm that had calmed while she had been in their presence. The Autobots didn't even have time to blink as a bright blue energy that they felt more than saw tore through the forest.

Ooo

He was outmatched and outnumbered and things weren't looking good for him. It seemed like no matter what he did it didn't make a difference. As soon as he'd manage to throw one wolf off another would be one him and he wasn't sure he could keep it up for much longer. Sam panted as he stood facing half a dozen wolves that all seemed to want him dead. Well not all of them.

Mikaela had started acting strange after he'd refused to kill her and he didn't know if Kale had ordered her to stand down or if for some reason or another because it was either that or his orders were beginning to fail. He knew that Kale wouldn't like that. Then again Kale was winning so it was completely possible that Kale didn't give a damn about that fact that Mikaela had done nothing more than snap halfheartedly at him since he had spared her life.

Thunder rumbled overhead and for a second Sam had to wonder how long the storm was going to last. The rain had eased up for the moment but he was fairly certain that it would start again soon and it'd probably be worse than it had been before. The clean scent of that the storm was giving everything was a small comfort considering that other than that clean scent the only thing he could smell was blood. The clean scent gave him something to focus on and help him keep his mind of the pain that was radiating off of his body in waves.

He'd heard howls before but he wasn't sure what kind of howls they were or who they had come from. He hoped that they were victory howls from Miles or Will and that the two of them would be along to help him soon because he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Fighting back was getting harder with every passing moment and he wasn't sure if he'd have the strength to do it much longer. He wasn't really all that worries about dieing.

No that wasn't what worried him. The idea that he'd die before he found out if Miles and Will were okay was what he was most worried about. He had no problem with dieing so long as they lived. But if he died then it was far more than likely that they'd die too. He knew that Kale wouldn't spare their lives even if they gave in after he was gone.

It wasn't in Kale's nature to show mercy to those that had fought against him. So dieing wasn't really an option for him if he wanted Miles and Will to live. Not that he was planning on rolling over and letting them kill him. He'd fight as long as he was able. It just wasn't very likely that he'd be able to fight for much longer. He was already struggling to stay conscious and his movements were becoming lethargic. Sam's body shuttered as he forced himself to stand. Blood was running down his muzzle from a long line of gashes that had been left by another wolves fangs.

His vision had long since gone fuzzy and the cold November rain from earlier had caused some of his older wounds to go numb. Sam was on the point of no return and still he was going to fight for those he loved. He wasn't going to stop no matter what. Perhaps it was because of the storm or perhaps it was the pitiful shape that he was in that stopped him from noticing the pale blue markings that began to glow all over his body.

He never noticed the increased scent of ozone that filled the air or that the wolves that hung back just out of his vision had started to back off. In fact the only one that didn't seem amazed by the sudden change was Kale. The black wolf was more that certain that this was just some trick to scare them and he had no intention of letting it work. Besides Sam was in such terrible shape that Kale'd be able to take him down with the utmost of ease. Kale's laughter echoed in Sam's head as his cousin took a few steps closer to him.

"_I think that I'll have the honor of killing you Sam. I was actually going to have Mikaela so it but the opportunity is just too good to pass up_."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Kale. It wasn't the fact that Kale wanted to kill him himself (no he'd known that Kale wanted to do it himself from the beginning) but the fact that Kale had been going to force Mikaela to do it that shook him to the core. If Kale had ordered it she would have no choice to do it but Sam was happy that he'd changed his mind because he was sure that even though she might not like him anymore killing him would hurt her.

It wasn't as easy to take a life as most people thought it was and more often than not it affected the killer badly. And Mikaela was one of those people that he was sure it would devastate. So yes, he'd more than welcome a death at Kale's fangs than one by Mikaela's.

"_By all means Kale if it means that it'll be a fair fight I'm all for it._" Sam offered Kale a small grin. "_This is probably the only time in your life that you'll be even the littlest bit fair._"

Kale turned his head slightly and sneered.

"_Then by all means Sam if you think you can beat me in the pitiful state that your in then bring it on._" Kale surged forward and rammed into Sam forcing him backwards but not off of his feet like he'd been hoping. Kale's failure gave Sam a split second opening which he used to the fullest of his ability. Sam twisted around and just managed to dig his fans into the area just between his shoulder and neck. Kale let out a pained scream and tried his best to dig his own fangs into Sam's neck. Only he couldn't quite reach.

Apparently Sam being smaller than most of them had an advantage. As Kale moved trying to force Sam to let go Kale managed to move them close enough to one of his wolves that it was able to snap at one of Sam's back legs. It was with a sharp yelp that Sam let go and pulled away. Kale stood still for a moment just looking at his cousin.

He didn't know what the hell the blue marking his cousin was covered with were but the longer Sam fought the darker the markings became and while he didn't know if they'd do anything he wasn't going to wait to find out. If he wanted to end this fight he was going to have to act fast. His next attack had to be one that Sam wouldn't be able to dodge.

While he needed to act fast he also had to wait for the right moment to move. Which meant that he had to be patient. He hated being patient when he was so close to getting what he wanted. Sam swayed on his feet. The few moments of clarity that had come with his attack on Kale were gone and he felt all the worse for having had them in the first place. He felt worse now than he did before and he hadn't though that possible. He didn't have long until his body gave out on him completely. That meant that he didn't have time to waist in waiting for an opening especially if he wanted to end this before Kale killed him.

That meant that he didn't have time to think about what he was about to do or to think about how completely and utterly stupid he was about to be. This was his last chance and he was going to have to take it no matter what the outcome was. By the time the next flash of lightning lit up the sky Sam had moved from where he was trying to regain his feet to running as fast as his beaten and battered body would allow him too.

It took less time than he though for him to reach his cousin and with a determination he hadn't had since he'd pushed the Allspark into Megatron's chest Sam lunged at Kale's throat. He realized just a moment too late that he'd rushed in too soon. For just as Sam had lunged at Kale, Kale had shifted just enough so that he was able to burry his own fangs in Sam's throat. It seemed for a few moments as if time itself had slowed down.

As Kale slammed Sam down on the ground and pain ripped through his own body Sam was aware of only two things. The chorus of voice's that called his name, one of which was Mikaela, and the energy that he felt rush out of him and through the forest.

Ooo

"_Sweet child fleet of foot and brave of heart. You love your brother dearly don't you and wish to protect him always. I know how much it hurts to watch one you love suffer and be able to do nothing about it. That however was then and this is now. Go forth young one and help protect all that you love. May your feet always be swift_."

Bumblebee ran his feet hitting the ground far faster than he could ever remember them doing before. Then again he'd never had four of them before either. He had seen himself briefly just after he thought yes to The Lady's question. He seen himself as a wolf like Sam. Only he'd been bigger. His fur had been light grey except for the mask around his eyes, a good portion of all his legs and underbelly, and the stripe that ran down his back.

They had all been the same golden yellow as his armor and he'd even had a black stripe running down the yellow on his back. The things that stood out however were his bright blue eyes and the pale blue Autobot symbol on his left foreleg. It was odd thinking about himself as something other than a machine but at the moment he was a far from robotic as he could be. He was of flesh now as vulnerable as Sam though he had a feeling that it was only his skin that was vulnerable.

He still felt just as strong as he had before he'd been changed. That was good it meant that he'd be able to help Sam and not feel guilty about it. The Autobot code didn't count if you weren't technically an Autobot. That was something he was sure that even Optimus would agree with.

Ooo

"_Old warrior. You care so deeply for those that you watch over. I have seen many stop caring about others after fighting for so long but your loved ones truly are your strength. I know it pains you to watch the innocent suffer so and not be able to fix it. Go now and right the wrong that had befallen your friends. I pray that you keep your strength to the end of this fight and all other you partake in."_

He hadn't felt this strong in ages. It was almost as if time itself had been turned backwards and he was young again. None of the injuries he had acquired over the millennia were bothering him anymore and he felt as if he could run forever without his legs giving out from under him. He didn't care how the silver wolf had changed them or what the consequences might be. He could join the fight now and that was all that mattered to him.

Not fighting to right a wrong just felt wrong to him. He'd spent almost all of his life protecting those weaker than him and it was something he was sure to be doing till his dieing day. The change that had come over him simply meant that he'd be able to break the Autobot code and hurt something on this planet for once. He had no intention of killing no matter how much he wanted too. No he had too keep reminding himself that the enemy he was fighting now was young and stupid and just needed a good beating to put them in their place. He was more than happy to oblige.

A large black wolf ran through the tree's his paws hitting the ground at a rapid pace and each time they hit thunder might have rolled across the sky. Dark blue eyes turned to the sky as a flash of lightning raced across the clouds. The lightning highlighted the pale blue Autobot insignia on his right foreleg.

Ooo

"_You adapt well to your surroundings like a chameleon hiding amongst the tree's. Things speak to you and you hear them. Never loose that love of learning about the things that inhabit this and many other worlds. I can't help but wonder what you'll learn from this. Surely more than many of my children before you. I look forward to hearing about what you learn. Never loose that drive."_

He could hear everything. And considering that he could hear a lot as a mech that was saying something. This hearing however was different. Jazz swore that he could hear the world beneath him breathing as he ran. When he had joined the Autobot army many had noticed that his ability to observe and learn from what he saw was great. Due to that ability he moved through the ranks quickly. The humans had been something completely new for him. He loved listening to their voices because while no two transformers had the exact same voice they didn't have the variety that human being possessed.

He loved listening to Mikaela talk and it was something he could do for hours on end without getting tired of it. He learned more about her that way than he did from watching her. It hadn't taken very long at all for him to realize that the young human girl was practically a little sister to him. The panic he'd felt when she had vanished had overwhelmed his very being and she had been the only thing he could process until Sam had told them about what had happened and then all he'd felt was rage. Rage and a deep desire to rescue her from Kale and that creepy dude Eddie. Now he'd be able too.

The sounds of the forest came alive as a silver wolf ran. His icy blue eye's seemed to glow as much as the symbol on his right foreleg.

Ooo

"_Silent and deadly as well as a strong mind. You have much in your favor runner of shadows. Very few would see past your charges fun loving nature to the being that lies within. He balances you quite well and you both need each other. The shadows work well for you but without a light to cast them there is nothing for you to hide in and the dark Is often terrifying. Stay strong and find that light. May the shadows work for you on moonless nights." _

He was black mostly. The mask around his eyes, his legs about halfway up, and his underbelly however were all a dark gold. His eyes and the insignia just below his right ear however were a pale blue.

Prowl was so close to having a major glitch moment he was half surprised that he didn't drop to the ground and start twitching. Then again glitch moments were something that happened to normal beings from Cybertron. He wasn't sure he counted anymore and he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have said yes to The Lady. Primus just seeing her should have sent him on a fritz fit but it hadn't. Maybe he was starting to get over that little problem.

Watching over Miles was apparently starting to fix a glitch he'd had for a long time. It was amazing what watching over the hyperactive young man was doing for him and Ratchet appreciated it too. He wasn't quite sure if what he felt for Miles was love. At most he felt that it was a deep affection and probably a need. Then again he often saw a side of Miles that very few saw. While Miles was hyper and goofy and at times annoying the young man had a very acute sense when it came to people. Miles could point out tic's and nervous habits and half a dozen other things that other people didn't often notice. Miles had helped him a great deal with that skill.

It also helped one to know their own flaws and Miles was more than happy to tell him about what he saw when Prowl asked him. Prowl stopped for a moment and shook his head before he began running again. He needed to find Miles and make sure that he was okay and then he'd be able to ask if the feeling that lived in his spark was love or not.

Ooo

"_To devote your life to healing is bot a blessing and a curse. There have been those before you that have taken the vow to save lives and I have given them my blessing. I give it to you know. To care for other is a risk. You loose just as many as you save and over time the heart grows weary. Many give up after loosing so many but you haven't. You care for each of you patients with skill and a temper that there for a good reason. May you continue to heal wither they be your kind or my children's_"

Ratchet wanted nothing more than to figure out how he'd been changed the way he had. He was quite certain that it was fascinating and had happened in a way that he would have never processed. There were so many questions that needed to be answered but it wasn't the time to ask them at least not yet. He had a fight to help with now and chances were he'd be busy after the fight as well. He wasn't sure how far the healing ability that Sam and the others had went but he was quite sure that he'd still be needed even if it did heal all their wounds perfectly.

Even that he doubted. While gashes and cuts were one thing a broken bone wasn't. He doubted that even the body of a shape shifting werewolf could reset a broken bone. It was one of those things he'd have to ask about later. Right now he had a fight to get to so that he could stop them from killing each other.

The gray wolf ran his feet sinking into the slightly damp earth as he went. Streaks of red and yellow ran through his fur and his blue eyes seemed to glow in the pale night light.

Ooo

"_Kind and gentle. Just and true. These along with half a dozen other things make a leader worthy of their role. You have all of those necessary and more. So many try to lead as you do and fail because they give in to soon. They go against their very natures as they try. You do not. Everything you project you are but you also hide much." _

"_Being a leader is not easy and is more often than not an unforgiving role to play. Lives' lost are lost at your hand and failure can mean the deaths of many. Having the ability to move past them and keep going is often a leaders greatest skill. You are a strong and just leader Optimus Prime never doubt that. And remember that no matter how dark the night love shines just a brightly as a full moon._"

He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It seemed as if while running through the tree's and towards those he sought to help had freed him from something. Maybe it was because he didn't have to be doing this that had done it. For eon's he'd had to be leader in the war against the Decepticons. That meant that he'd had no choice but to fight but now.

Now it was his choice. He was doing this because he wanted to help Sam, Miles, and Will not because he had too. It was freeing in a way to be going into a fight that he wanted to be in and knew he could win. He could feel something forming in his mind. It was like steel cables connecting him to five other beings. But even though he knew they were there nothing came down the links to him. They were still new and closed. Then there was the tugging that was pulling him towards what he was sure was one of the human turned wolf.

He wasn't sure which one and he didn't care. The Autobots code stirred in his thoughts for a moment before it settled and more important things took it's place. For the moment the code didn't matter. Primus would surly understand why he was doing what he was doing and that was all that counted. While he was in this form and fighting beings of similar strength the code didn't matter. He could harm and force back but he wouldn't kill. No not killing was his choice. And Optimus realized a moment later that he hadn't lost something he'd gained it. He gained the free will to do what he wanted for once.

Fur of red and blue seemed to glow in the moonlight as Optimus ran. Tipping his head back he let loose a loud howl that was echoed by five others. In the great wolf's mind the links formed with the rest of his mechs opened and they became a pack.

Ooo

Lennox growled as he rammed into one of the wolves he was fighting. He wasn't doing that bad but he wasn't doing very good either. His fight with Eddie had been going well and then reinforcements had arrived and he'd started struggling to win. What little practice he'd managed to get with Sam and Miles had paid off of that he was sure for without it he wouldn't have lasted this long. He was worried though. He'd felt the link between him and Sam fade earlier and for the briefest of moments he'd though Sam had died but now he wasn't sure.

The link between them had closed seconds after he'd called the teens name. For now all he could do was hope that Sam was okay. Besides he had other things to worry about and they were baring their fangs and growling at him at the moment. The sound of a howl tore through the air just as he was about to lunge at one of Eddie's backup wolves. Needless to say the sound stopped him dead in his tracks and caused his fur to stand on end.

But for a moment he dared to hope that it was Sam or Miles coming to help him. The idea was shot down however when it was answered with four other howls. So it wasn't Sam or Miles that much was for sure and it was coming from the wrong direction to be either of them anyways. He prayed that they weren't more wolves on Kale's side because they were outnumbered enough as it was. Will shook and refocused himself on the task at hand.

He had three pains in the ass to take care of before he could go and help the others and he needed to be as focused as he could be. Will shifted his wait and lunged at a pale blonde wolf just managing to sink his teeth into the smaller creatures back. The wolf whined and started thrashing. It was only a few seconds before Eddie and the other wolf (a ginger) were on him trying to pry him off of their comrade. Fangs dug into the skin on the back of his neck and one of his hind legs. It hurt bad and he knew that he'd have to let go in order to get away from them but he was stuck between them. He was trapped. The pain built as claws tore into him next and in desperation he let go of the wolf he'd been hanging onto. If didn't help.

If anything it seemed as if that move had made him even more vulnerable because the ginger wolf took to it's new freedom with one thought in mind. Will watched as it lunged towards him and for a split second he was sure that he was about to be killed. Closing his eyes Will prepared himself. He was waiting for his life to pass before his eyes and all the while hoping that Sarah and Annabelle would forgive him for getting himself killed and not coming back to them.

Only the pain never came and for half a moment he thought that maybe the end had already come and it had been mercifully painless. Only that was what had happened in fact the loud thud and loud yelp he heard just a few seconds later told him otherwise. Grey eyes snapped open at the sound and he wasn't quite sure if he believed what he saw.

The black wolf that had pinned down the ginger was at lest three feet bigger than him and he was at least eight feet. What surprised him the most though was the fact that wolf before him felt oddly familiar. And it wasn't until the best turned towards him that he realized that he did in fact know him.

"_Ironhide_?" Will questioned as the black wolf rammed into Eddie and sent him flying just as another wolf pulled the light blond from him.

"_Ratchet_?" Will blinked as he looked at the two wolves that were on either side of him now.

"_Will_."

"_Lennox_." the pair greeted him. Though at that moment Will could only think of one thing to say.

"_How the Hell_?"

Ooo

Miles didn't worry or at lest he didn't worry much. It just wasn't really in his nature. His mom had once told him that he had a very relaxed personality most of the time and that he got that personality from his uncle. He was quite sure that it was because of that little personality quirk that he wasn't really all that worried about Sam. Sure the moment that the bond had opened and Sam's link had started to fade had worried him greatly but the fact that it had closed again had to mean that something good had happened.

Besides he'd know if Sam had died. Being Sam's beta he'd have felt the shift in power as he gained the alpha role. So ya he wasn't worried. In fact he was very far from worried. He had a feeling that something good was going to happen and while he wasn't quite sure what it was that was going to happen he wasn't worried. His fight was going well. Ronnie had worked himself into a nice rage and kept getting in the way of the two wolves that were there to help him fight. While he wasn't screwing with the newcomers minds like he was with Ronnie that was fine because Ronnie had been enough to through off their balance.

If fact Ronnie was still so pissed at him that the reddish brown wolf hadn't said a thing to him in quite a few minutes. So Miles simply spent his time dodging what attacks he could and retaliating when the opportunity presented itself. It was when Ronnie stopped trying to attack him at all that he became confused.

"_You weren't lying to me were you_?" Ronnie asked as he looked Miles straight in the eyes.

"_No, I wasn't lying. I have no reason too_." Ronnie nodded his head in jerky movements. He was terribly confused and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to fight anymore. Everything Miles had said to him made a grim sort of sense. Ronnie huffed.

"_I don't know if I want to fight anymore or not_." The two wolves that flanked Ronnie on either side started growling at him.

"_Shut up_!" Ronnie's voice boomed in their head and none of them could help but flinch back slightly at the sound of his voice.

"_Ronnie, we can stop this at any time. We don't have to fight like this_." Miles said as he took at tense step closer to the other wolf. The tow others began growling again almost immediately.

"_I don't see the point really. Help us stop this so that we can all go home_." Ronnie seemed to think about it for a second before he nodded and took a step forward. He wasn't going to leave Kale's pack like Hector had but he was tired of all the fighting. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure why they were fighting in the first place.

It seemed like he'd been doing a whole hell of a lot of blind following over the past few years and he was determined to try and put a stop to whatever was going on. While it wasn't lily it'd work he could still try. Unfortunately for him the two wolves that had come to help him fight seemed to having no desire to stop fighting.

In fact they seemed to want to fight very much. Miles tensed as the pair lunged at him. He was ready for anything they threw at him and that was even without Ronnie's help. Sadly enough for the wolves they never made it to their intended target. Miles wasn't sure how he hadn't sensed the two wolves that had suddenly appeared and pined down the other but he wasn't complaining and he wasn't worried. In fact it only took him a few seconds to figure out who the wolves in front of him were.

The colors and the insignia's kind of gave it away anyways. So while Ronnie was backing away Miles was moving forward because really Prowl and Jazz weren't that much bigger than him. Jazz was just a few inches and Prowl was two feet at the most.

"_Hey guys_!" Miles called. "_How the hell did this happen?_"

Both Jazz and Prowl turned their head to look at him. Jazz offered him a wolfish grin and Prowl merely nodded.

"_What's up Miles?_"Jazz's voice echoed in his head just as smoothly as if he had spoken aloud. Prowl's reply was more to the topic of his question.

"_Your Lady showed herself to us and apparently she though that we'd be able to help like this_." Miles raised an eyebrow at that. The idea that The Lady had taken a personal interest in their little spat amazed him. Then again Sam had told him that he'd preyed to her and wolves that were true decedents of the first of their kind were said to hold a special place in her heart. Not that she didn't love them all it was just different with the heirs of the first.

"_And you aren't fritzing how?" _he asked. Prowl shrugged.

"_I'm not quite sure_."

"_I think it's pretty cool if you ask me._" Jazz said as he looked at the two before tilting his head towards Ronnie.

"_So is that guy over there any trouble or not. Cause I wanna know if we're gonna need to take him down or not." _

Miles took a moment to glance at Ronnie who was doggedly holding his ground and not running.

"_Na, he good. He don't want to fight anymore. He just wants answers._"

Ooo

He couldn't get up. Kale had tore into him and now he didn't have the strength left to get up. He'd tried and failed and he hated that he was so weak now. He wasn't sure why he was so weak. Sure Kale had tore into his throat but he hadn't been there long enough to cause major damage but still he was bleeding and he couldn't get up. Sam wondered for half a second about what was going on with Miles and Will but the thought didn't stay with him long.

He had other things to focus on. Like how he was going to fight against Kale and those of his pack that were willing when he couldn't get himself to move. Mikaela stood as far away as Kale would let her go. She wasn't fighting and she hadn't said anything since her outburst earlier but Sam had a feeling that there was some sort of inner conflict going on in her mind.

He wondered for just a moment about her imprint with Eddie and if it was starting to loose it's power. He didn't have time to wonder about it for long though because it looked like Kale was ready to go again. Whatever it was that had made him let go was gone now.

"_Tell me Sam. What's it like knowing that you're about to die and that when you die as may of you loved ones as we can get to we're going to kill_?" Kale's voice was a twisted mix of joy and pleasure. It made Sam shudder. He didn't know how far off his rocker Kale had to be in order to fall so far that he'd enjoy killing someone but he was sure that he didn't want to find out.

"_Don't know Kale. What's it like to have fallen so far into madness that your willing to kill family and innocents to get what you want_?" Sam reply came out sounding a lot weaker than he intended it to. The weakness in his voice only helped to drive home the fact that he was indeed dieing. It was funny in a way. Some part of him had always thought that he'd meet his end at Megatron's claws. It didn't matter that the mech was gone now he'd still always thought it.

"_There's no need to be a smart ass cousin. Come now and tell the truth_." Kale snarled. Surly if Sam had enough strength for smart ass remarks that meant he had the strength to fight back. Besides he wanted to hear Sam say he was scared. He wanted the satisfaction of putting that fear into him and he wanted to hear Sam say the words himself.

"_I'm not scared of you Kale. I've faced death and it's big, silver, and has claws and red eyes that could put the devil to shame_." And it was the truth. It wasn't what Kale wanted to hear. Kale snarled saliva dripping from his fangs.

"_Even if you don't fear death you will fear me by the time your life ends_." Kale thrust himself forward with all the strength he could manage. He was going to end the fight and kill Sam. Then he was going to kill as many people as he could find just to spite his cousin's memory.

Sam watched as Kale moved towards him for the second time with the intent to kill him. He tried to push himself up so that he could fight back but he still couldn't force his legs to work. It was almost as if he'd walked a thousand miles and his legs simply refused to move anymore. He was sure at that moment that he was going to die.

As he lay there his mind flashbacked to Mission City and Megatron knocking him off the corner of that office building and how sure he had been that he was going to die there only he hadn't. And apparently fate had a thing for him because moments before Kale made it to him he felt a rush of wind rush by his body as something a whole lot bigger slammed into Kale and knocked him back before taking a position in front of him as if to keep him safe.

Sam blinked as he looked at the wolf in front of him. He had to be fourteen to fifteen feet tall and he was the oddest mix of colors that Sam had ever seen in another wolf. Red and Blue fur that almost seemed to glow in the dark. The wolf in front of him seemed oddly familiar. In fact the entire scene seemed kind of familiar. It took Sam a moment to realize that he'd lived this whole scene out before.

Kinda. There had been a whole lot of differences but there was one thing that was the same.

"_Optimus_?" Sam asked even though he was almost completely certain that the wolf in front of him was in fact Optimus. He just wasn't a giant robot anymore. Sam wondered how it had happened. How had he changed like that? Then of course common sense kicked in and told him that all his questions could wait until they got out of this fight alive. And he was quite sure that they would make it out alive.

Optimus never replied to his inquiry but he did at least nod his head in greeting. Sam panted as he made another attempt to rise to his feet. He managed a few inches but didn't make it before falling again. It was a good sign however. He was getting his strength back slowly but surly and hopefully before too long he'd be able to stand on his own four paws without falling back down into the mud.

"_Who is this Sam? Have you been holding out on me cousin?_" Kale's voice had a nasty tone to it as he questioned Optimus' presence. Sam snorted.

"_He's a friend and no I wasn't holding out on you. He isn't from my pack._" Optimus tilted his head a bit to the side upon hearing that and took a moment to look back at Sam as if asking that it was true. Sam blinked and reached out with his consciousness to the other wolf. He was stopped almost immediately.

Optimus still had his mind closed off but that was okay because that's how alpha's minds worked. He couldn't get into Optimus' mind but he could still be heard.

"_You're an alpha Optimus. You and the others aren't technically part of my pack._"

"_I see. I suppose that it makes sense in a way._" Optimus replied and the sound of his voice actually made Sam shiver. It was like listening to him speak only his voice held a lot more power than it had before.

"_It shouldn't be possible_," Kale snarled. "_Two packs can not exist within the same territory." _

Sam snorted.

"_It is so possible. Think about how many packs live in your home town. Hell there life fifteen small packs there if not more. Besides I highly doubt that we're going to end up in a property dispute_."

"_I agree with you on that Sam." _Optimus said as he turned his attention back to Kale and the rest of his pack. His eyes fell upon a tan colored wolf that was hanged towards the back of the group and realization dawned quickly.

It was Mikaela and she didn't look like she wanted to be fighting at all. He hear soft steps from behind him and knew without even looking that it was Bumblebee. Sam startled yelp a few moments later told him that Sam knew he was there too. Another pair of paw steps joined Bumblebee's. It appeared that Sam had finally managed to get back on his feet again.

The pair walked side by side with each other until both were standing besides Optimus. Sam was still wobbly on his feet but he was standing at least.

"_Sam_." Miles voice broke into Sam's mind with his usual and often annoying cheerfulness.

"_Yes, Miles._"

"_We're on our way and guess what we have a new ally._"

"_I know Miles. Optimus and Bee are here with me_."

"_Really_?" Miles asked. "_Well that's great but that wasn't what I was talking about. Ronnie has seen the light or enough of it that he knows what he's doing is wrong_."

Sam blinked in mild surprise. Of all the people he had expected to see the light Ronnie hadn't actually been very high on his list. Then again Miles could have a way with words when he really wanted to. And apparently he'd been using his way with words against Ronnie. Well he supposed that if for some reason or another Ronnie ended up faking his change of heart then they weren't really in anymore trouble than they had been.

"_How far away are you Miles_?" Sam asked as he shifted his feet. He wasn't sure if Kale silence was because of the sudden new arrival or because he was talking to one of his pack and he wasn't really going to question it.

"_Close enough. Eddie and a few of Kale's lackeys will arrive before us. We're probably about a thousand feet behind them_." Sam shifted his gaze towards Optimus and it was apparent by the look that he was giving that he knew what was going on as well. "

_So what's the plan Optimus? You have more experience in this than I do._"

Optimus huffed and Sam got the feeling that something about what he had just said amused the wolf turned Autobot.

"_I'm not quite sure yet. If it comes down to a fight I'm certain that we could win but I'm hoping to avoid that if we're able_." Sam merely shrugged.

"_It seemed more likely that they'll want to fight Optimus._"

Both Sam and Optimus turned to look at Bumblebee. What he'd said was more than likely true of course.

"_I know Bee but who knows maybe Kale'll know when he outmatched and outnumbered and just give up_."

"_It doesn't seem likely_." Optimus said as he flicked his head towards Kale.

As if to prove that he in fact wasn't going to give up without a fight Kale let loose a loud bark and then a short snarl. Noise from the forest behind them warned the entire group that something was coming their way and all of them knew both who and what it was. Eddie and five four other wolves burst out of the tree's like Jack out of his box and ran to rejoin Kale. Kale's pack was mostly whole now with the exception of Ronnie. Miles, Will, Ronnie, and the rest of the Autobots joined them not two minute later.

"_Hey guys glad you could join us_." Sam greeted the others as they took their positions. Will and Miles with him and the rest of the over large wolves with Optimus. Ronnie stood between the packs. Not quite with Sam and Optimus but not too far on Kale's side either.

"_Hey_." Miles chirped.

"_Glad to see your in one piece_. You had me worried." Will said.

"_Will you betray me like hector did Ronnie_?" Kale's voice was a low enraged hiss. They way he looked at Ronnie was enough to send chills down most spines. The fact that all of them had heard his hissed question was merely a sign of how mad Ronnie halfway betrayal had pissed him off. Ronnie shook his head in denial.

"_I'm not switching sides but I don't want to fight anymore Kale. I don't see the point_."

"_Don't see the point. DON"T SEE THE POINT. GETTING RID OF COWERING MUTTS LIKE MY COUSIN IS THE POINT! ONLY THE STRONG DISERVE TO LIVE! YOU USED TO UNDERSTAND THAT_!" Kale's voice boomed through their minds his rage seeping into his words so strongly that they were like poison.

Ronnie flinched and for a second it seemed as if he would back down. He didn't.

"_No I don't see the point. Sam's pack isn't weak its just small and why do you care when we don't even live here. This isn't our territory Kale. I'm tired of following you blindly and of you playing favorites in order to get us to do what you want us to do. I'm not leaving the pack I'm just through._"

Kale snorted and shot Sam a look from across the field.

"_Since when have I played favorites Ronnie. You're my second in command. The only one who has a higher position than you is Ashley and she only has that because she's my mate_."

Kale's voice had calmed and instead of the blind rage of before there was almost a sweetness to it now. Ashley gave Kale a flat look about his comment about her rank in the pack.

"_Not playing favorites huh? Then why did you turn Mikaela and order her to imprint with Eddie? I know it wasn't for him it was just to get at Sam._"

Eddie snarled and started to move forward but stopped and turned to look pack at the rest of his pack. It took everyone present a moment to realize that he was looking for Mikaela. He found her too huddling as far away from Kale and the others as she could get without breaking an order. He whole body was shaking like she was cold.

Eddie turned and started moving towards his mate with slow steady steps. It was almost like he was afraid he'd startle her if he moved to quickly. When he got to her he put his face up close to hers only to have her pull away and whine. This process was repeated several times before Eddie turned cold blue eyes to Kale.

"_What's wrong with her_." It wasn't a really a question but an order. Kale merely shook his head.

"_No idea Eddie she's been acting like that for awhile now and no matter what I tell her to do she just stays there and whimpers and whines_."

Eddie snarled.

"_She won't answer me Kale it's like she not there at all. It feels almost like our imprint is fading._"

"_What_?" Kale turned as if he was going to walk over to Eddie but apparently he though against it because he turned back towards Sam and the rest.

"_What did you do cousin_?" Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"_I didn't do anything Kale._"

"_Yes you did. She started acting this way after she screamed your name. When she thought I was going to kill you_." Sam was silent for a moment his brain turning back to when Kale had had him by the throat. Sudden realization hit him and he couldn't help but be amused.

"_You forced someone to imprint who had feeling for another. Her imprint with Eddie was never real and when she thought I was going to die whatever affection she had for me started to come back despite your orders. She's the one who's breaking their imprint. It's not anything of my doing._"

Kale stood still as if he was trying to figure out if he should be mad or not. The only thing he really accomplished was looking stupid.

"_So I play favorite's and I can't keep one simple bitch under an imprint is that right? Well I guess you all have me figured out don't you_?" Kale tone was sarcastic and mean and it looked like he was getting ready to run at one of the other wolves and tear their throat out.

The rest of his pack actually started backing away with their tails tucked at the tone. Ronnie moved so that he stood beside Miles. Even Ashley had her tail tucked between her legs though she stayed closer to Kale then the others.

"_Kale_?" Ashley's voice shook as she spoke to her mate,

"_Maybe they're right. You've been acting strange and I can't deny it anymore. You're starting to scare me._" Kale's head whipped around in order to look at Ashley.

"_What are you going to leave me too_? " Ashley shook her head and backed away a few steps.

"_Kale_." Sam stepped forward a few feet. "_There's something wrong with you Kale and even the rest of your pack can see it. Lets stop this before someone gets hurt or worse. I don't want any of our packs to be harmed_."

Kale snorted. So even Sam thought he was nuts. Well they were all blind fools. They didn't understand that if weaklings like his cousin were left to live then the whole of the species would suffer. He'd seen actual werewolves and they were nothing to sniff at. They'd wipe out the entire pack but if he was able to weed out the strong from the weak then they'd have a better chance of winning the fight he was sure would come.

"_So you think it'd be best for all of us if we just quite and went home_?" Sam nodded and took another step forward.

"_Careful Sam_." Optimus' voice warned. Sam only nodded. He was half surprised that none of the others had followed him but upon a glance backwards he saw that they were all ready to jump forward if he needed them. He was more thankful for that than they'd ever know. About halfway across the field Sam stopped and stood.

"_Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Sam but I don't think that that'd be the best thing for us to do_." Kale shook his head as he said this as if he though Sam was amusing. For all Sam Knew he did.

"_Lets just fight and get it over with. I've been hoping to put some of these younglings in the place_." Ironhide's voice rumbled. The black wolf got several different replies for that none of which he wanted to hear.

"_You know Sam I think he's right it's time to end this_." Kale turned and looked at his pack before looking at Sam and the others. "_It's time to end this. Finish them_."

The order seemed to hang in the air for years before it took hold and forced Kale's pack to move. For no matter how much many of them no longer wished to fight an alpha's order had to be obeyed. Wolves of every size and color lunged at each other. Most fighting to kill while the rest fought to protect. It was a fight that could rage four centuries just as the Autobot and Decepticon war had raged for eon's. It just might have to if it hadn't been for the powerful voice that rang through the forest mere minutes after the fight had started.

The voice said one thing: "_That's enough_."

Ooooooooooooo

Excuse me while I go and jump for joy. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I'm damn happy to be done with it. Sorry about the severe lack of fight scenes but I'm not very good with those. I though about watching actual wolves fighting and then trying to describe what I saw but I don't think I have enough wolf on wolf material to do that. I have a Wolf's Rain DVD and New Moon and that's it. So ya but you still have 9,000 words. So ya I'll see you guys again next week with the last chapter hopefully. I should be able to then my mom's real good about taking me to the library so I can use the internet there. Okay so that's it for this chapter. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Remember reviews make me happy.

Oh, and I thank those of you who humored my whining and let a review. I kinda felt stupid for complaining but whatever I'm over it now. Pity reviews work fine for me. They still make me happy.


	18. Endings and Beginnings

Endings and Beginnings

The order rang through every mind with such power that even the Autobots stopped moving. Every head turned towards the source of that voice and all knew why the order had taken such a hold on them. Standing before them were three of the most powerful beings that the shape shifter species as a whole had to offer.

The Elders stood before the warring packs and in the center was the first alpha. The alpha that had so long ago bested his brother and sister on the night of their first transformation. His white fur stood out against the black of his brother's and the gold of his sister's. The first alpha alone was a grand sight but the three of them together standing calm in the mist of a battlefield was something that not even the most long-lived of their group would ever forget.

"_I said that enough. Kale call your pack off you have no right to declare war on you cousin's land." _A piercing yet stern gaze was directed at kale and the black wolf tucked his tail and back off. The rest of his pack following an instant later. _"Sam if you would." _

This time his voice was far more gentle. For the first alpha understood the reason that he and his pack were fighting. Sam nodded and turned so that he could get a good distance away from his cousin. The only one's who didn't go anywhere were Mikaela and Jazz. Mikaela because she wasn't sure where she should go and Jazz not wanting to leave her.

"_Sam who is he?" _Optimus asked. His gaze as well as most of the others was locked on the three wolves that now stood in front of them.

"_He's the first alpha Optimus. He's the one that dominated his siblings after they changed the first time." _Of course Sam had a different name for the white wolf. "_You know if you'd gotten here about three or four hours ago things would have been a lot better gramps." _

Joshua Taylor gave his grandson what one could only assume was an amused look before shaking his head. _"I'd have come sooner but I thought it wise to wait for the other to get back so that we could take care of this together. Besides I would have had to tell them everything before I left anyways." _

The voice of the golden furred wolf echoed softly in their heads as she spoke. "We wouldn't have let him come alone anyways young one. Besides all of us will be needed to clean up Kale's mess."

"_Kale has much to answer to. He has broken many of the rules we set in order to keep ourselves hidden. I think it best brother that we deal with this situation here as swiftly as possible. You have much to do while we're here do you not?" _the voice of the black wolf was smooth and clear but it held such authority that it was almost like someone had gone and combined Optimus and Prowl into one being.

Joshua nodded his head in agreement before he turned his head back towards Sam and the Autobots. "_I know that you have many questions just like I do but can they wait for a few more hours while I make sure that Kale and his are dealt with." _

It took Optimus a moment to realize that the question wasn't directed at Sam but at him. "_We can wait for a few hours. Take as much time as you need we aren't in a rush but there's one thing I'd like to take with us_." Joshua tilted his head to the side.

"_And what is that_?" he asked his voice curious.

"_Mikaela_." Joshua turned his head towards the tan and silver wolves that hadn't moved back to their packs. His gaze was intense on Mikaela for a moment and the result was for her to cringe and whimper. Joshua took a few steps towards Mikaela only to have Jazz bare his fangs and growl at him when he got too close.

"_Jazz_." Optimus scolded his voice slightly shocked.

Jazz was never one to be rude to someone who wanted to help. Then again Mikaela had been through so much in the past two days that he wasn't really surprised that Jazz had gotten protective.

"_I give you my word that I won't hurt her. I'm merely curious. I can fell the bond she shares with another but it feels wrong." _

"_Kale forced her to imprint_." Sam said.

Shock radiated from Joshua and his brother and sister. The next one to speak was the female. He voice was nothing but soothing.

"_Ah, false imprints are nasty things. They unravel quickly and usually do more harm than good. I can fix some of the damage. Come dear and lets get you fixed up shall we." _

Mikaela looked around for a moment before climbing to her feet and making her way towards the silver wolf. Jazz was right behind her. He wasn't letting her out of his sight again unless he absolutely had too. Neither Optimus or the old wolves said anything against what he was doing. They thought it better to let him have his way. Besides none of them really wanted Mikaela alone with Kale's pack even if one of the elders was with them.

Joshua nodded to himself as he watched Kale's pack turn and start to leave with his sister and brother. Only kale seemed to be fighting against his orders. Kale as moving slowly as if he wanted to hang around and find out what was going to happen it was either that or he was going to try and attack somebody. The anger that rolled off of him in waves made it feel like he was going to.

"_Get going Kale_." Joshua barked. Kale gave him a low growl before he slunk off into the tree's and joined the rest of his pack. With that done Joshua turned towards Sam's pack and the Autobots.

"_Now lets get down to business shall we? Only lets do it some place a little more comfortable_." Joshua offered the group before him a wolfish grin.

"_Your more than welcome to come to out base. It is a bit far away though_." Optimus said as he watched the white wolf.

Joshua nodded. "_Well alright then. I don't mind a walk and when were out of the forest I can tell you how to turn back into whatever it is you guys are exactly."_

ooo

It was strange how something so life changing could end so quickly. It was, Sam reflected as he stood under a warm spray of water, just as it had been when the Autobots had come into his life. Two days all together and then his life was different. Though this had many major differences. This had changed more than the Autobots had.

The events of the past week or so had taken his life and torn it apart and there was no changing it. He wasn't even sure if he wished it had never happened. There were of course things that he wished he could change or do differently but that happened with most things in life. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had taken him forever to was all the blood off of his body and out of his hair and he only felt a little better for being clean.

Maybe it had something to do with what being clean had revealed. Kale had given him scars. It was possible with their kind of course but it almost never happened. They weren't very bad scars in fact they probably wouldn't be visible to anyone but his kind and the Autobots. But still they bothered him. The scars Kale had given him were like a sign that he screwed up.

He had screwed up of course and the reproductions would go on for a long time he was sure but there was a small part of him that hoped that everything would turn out alright between him and his parents and him and Mikaela. Well, him and everyone more or less. He'd lied to some of his best friends and he knew that they expected him to continue lying.

He was going to try not too. He knew that stopping was going to be hard because he'd gotten so good at it and he was used to having to lie. But still he was going to try and that was all that really mattered. All he could do was try. Sam yawned and shook his head. He'd hoped that the shower would help wake him up but it hadn't. He still felt bone tired. With some luck he'd be able to sleep after Ratchet had his way with him.

Because despite all that had happened all he really wanted to do was sleep. Pounding on the door to his bathroom made his head jerk and the muscles in the back of his neck tingle then burn slightly.

"SAM? YOU DIDN"T DROWN IN THERE DID YOU?" Miles voice assaulted his ears from the other side of the door and Sam was thankful that he'd decided to lock it. The last thing he needed was for Miles to come running into his bathroom while he was still in the shower. Sam knew that the blonde would do it too.

"I'll be out in a minute." Sam called in his normal tone of voice as he turned the shower off. The warm spray of water was sorely missed as he stepped onto the cold tile floor.

"Well hurry up. Ratchets getting impatient." Miles said from the other side.

"What's Gramps doing?" Sam asked as he towel dried his hair.

"Talking to Optimus and the others. He explaining all the crap we either couldn't or wouldn't." Sam nodded in understanding. There had been things that he hadn't told Optimus and the others about that might have helped if they didn't have the no killing thing going on.

"So basically their playing twenty questions." Sam smiled a bit as he heard Miles laugh through the door.

"You done in there yet bro?" Miles asked.

"Almost." Sam said as he pulled a shirt on over his head. He was about to open the door when a flash of green caught his eyes. His necklace was laying on the sink form the night before. Sam hesitated for a moment before reaching out and picking it up.

The stone at the end was cool to touch but something about it felt right when it never had before. The necklace was a sign of rank and of responsibility. The responsibility of being a pack leader. A responsibility he'd never really taken because he hadn't really wanted too. Sam blinked and kept looking at the necklace for a moment more before he placed it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt where the stone fang rested against his heart.

Responsibility accepted.

ooo

The night was silent. The storm had passed and for the moment all was peaceful. Things had settled down at least for the moment. Optimus Prime stood alone the pale light of the moon reflected softly off of his armor. He had a lot to process. It wasn't just the events of the night or what Joshua had told him that kept running through his processor. It was the words of The Lady that he pondered now. How desperate had Sam's plea been for her to hear him above the prayers of millions of other creatures across the galaxy.

How willing had he been to die? How willing did one have to be to catch the attention of a being of higher power? It disturbed him greatly to think that someone as young as Sam was so willing to die if it meant that others would live. Most bots he knew while willing to sacrifice for the good of many were afraid of being killed in battle. It was one of those things that drove some of his more cowardly mechs to do what needed to be done.

Even he'd been like that when he was young but it was something he had grown out of quickly when he'd taken his role as Prime. In order to do what needed to be done for his kind he'd had to sacrifice much and he'd done it willingly. So seeing Sam so willing to die or if need be kill to keep those he loved safe both awed him and left him worried. He hated seeing that willingness to die in one so young. It was funny in a way.

While he had thought of Sam as a friend they'd hadn't truly been close though that might have had something to do with the fact that he wasn't as willing to goof off as some of the others were. But still he had thought he'd known the boy fairly well and he'd been proven dead wrong. The Sam he knew know was different. While not completely it was enough to make him wonder if even now if the Sam they were seeing was the real Sam or not because Sam was good at lying and hiding things.

Though he had promised that he stop lying as much as he was able because he'd spent three years having to hide and lie and it wasn't going to be very easy to stop. He had faith that Sam would be able to given enough time. All they had to do was wait and help him along. The sound of approaching footsteps caused Optimus to turn and look down at the ground.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? I think ratchet gave you a direct order about sleeping untill you couldn't sleep anymore." Optimus asked. Sam looked up at the mech with a tired smile. Ghostly scared pale in the moonlight and visible to few.

"Yes, Ratchet ordered me to sleep and I tried and it didn't work. I mean I feel tired enough to sleep but once I lay down I feel like I'm wide awake." Sam shrugged as he looked skyward. His eyes finding the moon where it hung in the sky.

And while he watched the moon Optimus watched him. Such small and brave creatures humans were. Their world was full of myths and legends about creatures that might or might not exist and there were those who believed and those who didn't. It made Optimus wonder about how many of those fictional creatures were real and hiding in a human skin like the wolf that lived in Sam hid.

"Was gramps able to answer all the questions I wasn't able too or you know wouldn't?"

Optimus nodded despite the fact that he was sure that Sam wasn't looking at him. "Yes, though there were things he wouldn't tell us. He said that we had to learn some things for ourselves."

"He can be like that sometimes. We talked before I tried to go too sleep." Sam said. Reaching up he ran a hand through his hair before resuming his earlier position.

"What did you talk about?" Optimus asked. It wasn't really any of his business and he was sure that it was rude of him to ask but he knew that if he didn't then they'd lapse into an uncomfortable silence. Sam smiles.

"We talked about what's been going on since Kale got here and about my parents. He wants me to spend Christmas with him. I'm not sure if I will but mostly we talked about you guys."

"Did you?" Optimus sounded intrigued. Then again who wouldn't be if they were about to be told about something someone else had said about them.

"Ya, he told me that he was happy I'd made such good friends. What he was really grateful for though was you?"

Optimus was so taken aback by Sam's comment that he couldn't find it within himself to reply.

"Wanna know why?" Sam asked as his gazed shifted up towards the Autobot leader. Optimus merely nodded. "He said that he was happy that there was someone here to teach me how to be a good leader. I happen to agree with him wholeheartedly."

For the life of him Optimus couldn't think of a thing to say. Maybe he didn't really need to say anything at all. Optics and eyes shifted up towards where the moon hung in the sky and for a time they stood in silence simply enjoying each others company.

ooo

The screen door screeched on it's hinges as Ron Witwicky exited the front door carrying a suitcase. The trunk of his car was as fool as he could get it and so was the back seat. Whatever he wasn't able to get out of the house now he'd come back for later. Ron sighed as he looked back at the house that currently held his wife and son. He wasn't staying he couldn't.

He didn't know the woman in there anymore and he'd never really known his son. He wasn't leaving Tranquility, he had a small apartment waiting for him, but he couldn't bring himself to stay in his old home any longer than he had to. He needed time away to process what was going on and though some small part of him didn't want it he was quite sure that by the time he figured things out him and Judy would be getting a devoice.

He couldn't take the lying and the acting anymore and he doubted that he'd be able to handle how his wife had started treating Sam now that their big secret was out. The screen door screeched again as Sam exited the house and started in his direction. Ron Witwicky looked at his son and for the first time in a long time realized that he hardly knew his son at all.

It was the whole turning in a wolf thing either and it wasn't that they didn't have much in common it was just that he'd never really tried to get to know the young man in front of him. Sam stopped a few feet away from his father and looked at the loaded car.

"Did you get everything?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No but I can make another trip." Ron said as he twisted his hands. Sam shook his head.

"I'm sure that Bee won't mind taking it over to your new place for you. That way you only have to make one trip."

Ron watched as Sam swallowed and he knew that his son was probably fighting back tears. And for a moment he wondered how he could leave.

"Sam you know that I don't blame you for this right. I can understand you hiding the whole wolf thing from me. I mean you're a teenager so it's to be expected. It your mother that I'm mad at not you."

Sam nodded. "I know. It doesn't stop me from feeling bad."

It was Ron's turn to swallow. Ron knew that it was the fighting and leaving on bad terns that was bothering Sam so much. There had been a few times throughout his Sam's that he and Judy had fought and he'd left but they'd always made up.

"You can come with me you know. You don't have to stay here. My apartment has two rooms." Sam seemed to consider it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I can't. If I leave there won't be anyone here to be sure that mom doesn't drink herself to death. It doesn't matter if she hates me or not I can't leave her alone." Ron sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to leave Sam alone. The soft sound of an engine running caused him to look over to where Bumblebee sat in their driveway.

A small portion of the guilt he felt for leaving left him then. Sam wouldn't be alone. He had Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots to look after him. And he could always invite him over for a visit and he'd try to keep up with any news Sam might have for him in the future but truthfully Sam was probably better off with the Autobots and Lennox and the other solders than he was with him. Ron nodded his head grimly accepting that his son wouldn't be coming with him.

"All right then. Why don't you help me get the rest of my stuff and then you and your car can follow me." Sam's agreeing smile was small and sad but it was a smile and he'd take what he could get for leaving his son. Besides they'd have a good proper talk before Sam left his place and he'd be sure that Sam knew that he could come to him if he ever needed anything.

ooo

Monday morning dawned cool and grey and it stayed that way all day. The threat of rain hung in the air but it never fell. Sam sighed as he sat on Bumblebee's hood. Bumblebee had gotten word that morning that Mikaela would be coming to school despite what had happened. And it was Mikaela that Sam was waiting for. Miles sat nearby on Prowl's hood eating mini powdered doughnuts despite the fact that both Sam and Prowl had asked him not too.

"So how are we going to do this Sam? I mean it's not like you can look at her and ask her to forgive you and then go running off into the sunset together." Sam growled low and shot Miles a look that wasn't very nice at all.

"Okay, Miles here's the deal we ,together, aren't doing shit. I'm going to talk to Mikaela and your going to be a good boy and let us talk alone. I don't care if you go into the building or sit in Prowl. You've had half a bag of those doughnuts and I don't currently trust you to not burst into hyperactive song."

Miles cringed a bit a Sam's tone realized that he kinda deserved it and shrugged. He couldn't help it that he liked sweets and got hyper really easy. Though it would probably be easier for Sam to talk to Mikaela by himself he already sounded kinda nervous.

"All right then. I'm off man. Miles said as he hopped off of Prowl's hood, threw his now closed doughnut bag into the passenger seat through the open window and grabbed his bag. He was headed off towards the school building a few seconds later.

"Prowl if I were you I'd hide the rest of that bag." Sam said as he watched Jazz pull into the parking lot. Prowl gave a silent affirmative as Jazz pulled into the space on the other side of Bumblebee. Sam watched as Mikaela gave Sam a look from Jazz's interior and said something to the bot. Apparently Jazz had a reply waiting because Mikaela was out the drivers side door just a few seconds later.

"I have nothing to say to you Sam." she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Mikaela please. I swear I'll leave you alone just let me say what I need to say first."

Mikaela glared a t him for a moment before giving in and nodding. The pair began walking towards the entrance a few seconds later.

"I was going to tell you, you know. The day after you were taken. I'd spent all of the day before trying to figure out how to tell you."

"You should have told me sooner Sam. If you had then maybe I wouldn't have been kidnapped and bitten and forced to be some guys trophy." Mikaela said her voice both mad and hurt. Sam sighed.

"I know. I should have but I was scared about how you'd react. I didn't want you to think I was a monster like my mom did." Mikaela huffed and fixed Sam with a stern glare.

"Do you really think I'm that narrow minded. God, Sam. You'd have rather put me in danger than tell me the truth. I know that your mom had a lot to do with it but you still should have told me." Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"I know and I don't think anything I could ever do or say will fix but for what it's worth I'm sorry you found out that way and I'm sorry for what happened."

"I know your sorry Sam and to tell you the truth I probably would have been scared of you. I don't really remember much of my time as a ….. well you know." A group of students passed the pair by as they entered the school. "Your aunt said it was natural. I'm not really all that mad I'm just majorly confused and I don't think I ready for any of the wolf stuff yet."

The word wolf had come out of Mikaela's mouth strained and Sam as sure that because of what had happened Mikaela would probably never turn again. He could understand what she was going through and he sympathized. Sam sighed as he placed a hand on Mikaela's shoulder and turned her so that they were facing eye to eye.

"I know that we'll never be what we were before again but if it's okay with you I'd still like to be friends. That and I want you to know that if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me because I want to help if I can. I'll leave you alone until you figure everything out. I know what it feels like but more than anything Mikaela I want you to remember that your not alone. You have me, Miles, Will, Sarah, the Autobots, and half a dozen other people who're willing to help you if you need it."

With this said Sam let go of Mikaela's shoulder and walked away. Class would start soon and he need his book and Mikaela would need her space. Leaving her there alone by herself hurt more than he cared to admit but whatever happened next was her choice and he couldn't influence it in any way no matter how much he wanted to.

Mikaela sniffed as she watched sam walk off towards his locker. It was hard to watch him walk away but he was right about one thing. She wasn't alone in this and she had a group of people and mechs that would support her no matter what. A part of her knew that she and Sam would never be together again at least not as a couple but she did love him. He was one of her best friends and she wasn't going to let him go but she needed space for awhile and she was sure that neither Sam nor Miles nor any of the others would mind.

ooo

A crescent moon hung low in the sky casting ghostly shadows upon the freshly fallen snow. The wind was gentle and carried with it the soft sound of music. It was almost as if someone was softly playing a woodwind instrument. Large beast ran through the forest that night their paws adding to the music of the wind. Loud drumbeats of sound. The only thing lacking from the music of the wind was the sound of song.

That was filled in a few moments later by the sound of howling. Two packs as different as could be ran through the forests together. One pack held only three while the other held six. It didn't matter to them that they were of different packs for in their minds they were all truly one. Two wolves trailed behind the rest of the pack.

They were as different as could be as well. One wolf was huge, majestic and powerful. While the other was small, common, and fast. There differences didn't matter however as the both of them tiled their heads back and filled the night air with wolf song.

The Lady listened to the wolf song as if it was the most beautiful music she had ever heard. Perhaps it was. As the song continued she looked down upon her children both old and new and smiled. It was the beginning of something new for the packs below her and she knew without a doubt that their destiny was a grand one.

oooooooooooo

And here we are. I now declare Full Moon Rising finished and It only took about a year or so more than I meant it to. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it despite all the crappy chapters and having to wait for months at a time for an update and all my plot holes and underdeveloped characters and so on and so forth. It was fun and I'm more than happy to have finished this story.

Now I only have half a dozen or so left to finish but I'm working on it. Slowly but surly. I thank all of you who left me reviews and the few of you who sent me messages. SkyHighFan in particular who never gives reviews and always sends me messages. I do believe I asked them to leave reviews instead but they didn't listen. Oh well. It doesn't bother me that much. So thank you once again and as usual I hope you drop me a review.

Now I have a question for you my loyal readers. Would any of you object to a Transformers/Poke'mon crossover. I'm not talking about them going into the Poke'mon world but them landing on a planet inhabited by the creatures. Sam and Will and all the others would still be in it of course they'll just have teams of poke'mon.

I thought that'd it be an interesting story to do once Dog Collar's five or six chapters away from being finished. So if you like the idea then let me know and if you have idea's for teams feel free to give them to me in a review or a message. I have some teams I made up but I'm willing to change and probably will change them when Gen Five is all out. I figure that if I ask now I can start figuring out a chapter plan.

So until next time,

PaganGodess


End file.
